That Weasley Girl, that Malfoy Boy
by lilyevans46
Summary: Her Dad had warned her about him - that Malfoy boy, on her first trip to Hogwarts. Rose had never been one to stick to the rules though - She was, after all, a Weasley.
1. A midnight walk

Rose Weasley pulled up her skirt slightly and dropped her right leg over the table in the Great Hall, just as she always did at seven in the evening. Most of the Gryffindor's always seemed to have finished their meal by this time, generally leaving her to eat her tea in peace while reading whichever book she had been set.

On that particular cool September evening, Scorpius Malfoy was sat at the Slytherin table, finishing off his sponge and custard.

"Why is it?" He asked his best friend, as he watched Lily Potter wonder in and sit beside her cousin "That she's _always_ here are seven o'clock?"

"Dunno, mate." Shrugged Thomas Belby, the dark haired, brown eyed boy sat beside him "She's obviously an ordered girl. I wouldn't mind a bit of it, to be honest."

"_It_? You're worse than my Dad." He said, smiling "Same though, she leaves a lot up to the imagination..."

Tom grinned at his friend "If those legs are anything to go by..."

Scorpius smiled, pushing the empty green bowl away and flicking its brim "They really segregate us, don't they? Green bowls for Slytherin, and all."

Tom laughed "Suppose so - Snakes and proud, though, eh? We only go for the best."

"What, Rose Weasley?"

Tom pulled a face "I wish."

"In your dreams."

He winked, scratching his neck "Literally – I've had a few dreams about her cousin as well."

"She's fourteen."

"Nearly fifteen."

Scorpius smiled as they both stood up, preparing to leave the great hall. They walked around the edge of the room and out of the huge doors. It was almost dark outside and Scorpius could make out the distant edges of figures on broomsticks, weaving through the darkness.

"Gryffindor, you think?" Tom asked, referring to the Quidditch team outside.

"Probably." Scorpius shrugged "Might be Ravenclaw, I think they swapped their practices because of Chess club or something."

Tom sniggered but Scorpius rolled his eyes "Don't. It's them we've got to beat, whoever they are. And whoever they are, they look good."

"Fair point, my good friend, fair point."

"Common room?"

"Yeah, sure – oh _shit_!"

"What?"

"Longbottom...I need to give him my essay before eight or he'll stop me playing Quidditch. Scorpius, help me, I know what he's like, he means _no Quidditch_!"

Scorpius sighed "What's it on?"

"I don't know, erm, chapter thirteen of A Billion Magical Herbs and Fungi, I think...help me?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his best friend's incorrect understanding of the title of the book and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. After conjuring a quill and ink, he scribbled some notes down and handed them to Tom.

"It was due in about five weeks ago. How have you not done it?"

"Been busy, haven't I? Sometimes I wonder why you're in Slytherin, you're very studious."

Scorpius shrugged, he had often wondered the same thing "Might run in the family?"

"Wasn't your Mum a Ravenclaw?"

Scorpius shook his head "Nope, she didn't go here."

"Oh, well, anyway, what do I do with this? These are notes, not an essay."

"Go to the library and turn them into one then."

"Come with me?"

"No." Scorpius grinned, hitting his friend on the arm and strolling off into the grounds.

He walked half way around the lake, until it was pitch black outside. He supposed that it was way past the school curfew, but he didn't really care. Eventually, he glanced at his watch and it showed that it was half past ten – he was half an hour past the sixth-year curfew already, what was a couple more minutes? He began to walk again, not making any effort to move faster and listening to the gentle whisper of the trees. He heard a crunch somewhere in the distance but didn't stop until it was so dark he couldn't see, and collided with a soft body.

"Ouch!" said an indignant voice that Scorpius knew only too well.

"Weasley!" He grinned, holding Rose's shoulders until she regained her balance.

"Out for an evening stroll, are we Scorpius?" she asked, the smirk in her voice evident. "As a prefect, I could get you into trouble."

"And as a prefect, _I_ could get _you_ into trouble. How does that sound?" He responded, smiling. A set of butterflies had just erupted in his stomach as, in the distant light that let him see only her face, he saw her face break into a wide smiled as she laughed.

"Good point. What're you doing out at this time?"

"Dunno, fancied a walk and I've only just realised what time it is. What about yourself? Shouldn't a loyal Gryffindor like you be sticking to the rules?"

Rose smirked and looked into the pale grey eyes of the boy stood in front of her "When do Gryffindor's ever stick to the rules? We just care more about who we upset."

"Ooh, spiteful. You're strangely attractive when you're being cocky."

Rose winked, "I'm always attractive."

"What were you doing, then, before you walked into me?"

She smiled "Same, really. I'm bored of the interior of Hogwarts – I wanted to go for a walk."

"From what I've heard," Said Scorpius, as they set off again, this time together "You mother is nothing like you. Sure, she was clever and stuff, but some of the things you come out with, my Dad says your Mum would never have said and some of the stuff you do is really quite rebellious. You're almost matching up to some Slytherin's."

Rose smiled "That's because I'm more like my Daddy."

"Sense of humour-wise?"

Rose laughed "Pretty much."

They headed back up to the castle and Scorpius pulled her along the side of the building, before tapping a certain brick and slipping through the solid stone wall into a dusty corridor.

"Where are we, exactly?" Rose asked, picking a dead fly out of her bushy mess of hair.

"Dungeons. How can you even cope with that hair?" Scorpius asked, looking incredulously at her.

She smirked, absently brushing her fingers through it. Her hair held shades of brown, blonde and, of course, the famous Weasley red. He'd thought, for years, that the sheer volume of it must have been faked – whether she used some sort of magical curler or a potion, but apparently not. Her hair was as real as the freckles on her nose.

Scorpius became suddenly aware of how close they were the tight corridor. His back was pressed against the wall, her leg leaning against his midriff, causing him to blush.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Never been in a space this tight with a girl before?" She grinned, fingering his tie with long, scarlet-painted nails.

"Not a Gryffindor, no, Weasley. But there's a first time for everything, I suppose." Scorpius muttered, pushing her in the opposite direction so he was leaning over her "How about you? How many Slytherin's have you had up against a brick wall?"

She smiled, revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth "Well, that would be telling."

The butterflies in his stomach were setting off like they never had before, but he knew he must stay in control, or he'd blow it. With girls like Rose Weasley, you had to play them at their own game.

"I never had you down as a slag, Weasley."

Rose laughed "I'm not a slag, I don't sleep around – people just wish I did."

Scorpius smiled as Rose placed a hand on his chest, before lowering it down, painfully slowly, to his lower-stomach "Do you have blonde hair...everywhere?"

"That would be telling." He whispered into the darkness "And I'm a Slytherin. Secrets are what I do, who I am, and why I live."

Rose grinned "Well, it would be easy to find out."

"I'm sure it would."

Rose could feel his warm breath on her cool face, and she could feel the Goosebumps erupting over every inch of her skin as his deep eyes bore into her brain. She knew they were only teasing, but part of her wondered what the hell she was doing, messing around with a Malfoy. Another part of her, on the other hand, wanted to carry on until she couldn't do it any longer.

Rose dropped her hand and smiled sexily up at the boy in front of her. He noticed her tie was askew and the top few buttons of her blouse were undone. Her black skirt was short and she had no tights on, revealing, he was sure, the best pair of tanned legs any teenage girl attending Hogwarts had ever owned.

"What's up, Rosie?" Scorpius smiled.

"Well, I have potions first thing tomorrow and we're doing a particularly complicated potion that needs lots of brainpower. So, I'm thinking, if we find a nice little corner somewhere, I'm not going to get much sleep and I'm sure I'd be..._exhausted _tomorrow."

Scorpius looked at the girl in front of him and laughed "Fair enough, night, night Weasley. I'll see you soon."

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy. I'll let you know if I change my mind." She said, beginning to walk away.

"Oh please do." Shouted Scorpius, as he watched her disappear around the corner and then ran off to his common room, without even the slightest intention of telling his best friend what he'd been doing that evening.

X

Please Review and tell me what you think, whether I should carry it one etc. If you think it's crap then please tell me because I'll delete it...I've never written about a Slytherin in a fairly good light before so please let me know! I'll try and update at least once a week (Sundays, probably) because I'm ridiculously busy, but I love writing so I'll do my best :-)


	2. Tattoos

Scorpius Malfoy looked over the top of his book to see Rose Weasley enter the library. She was wearing a grey skirt today, with knee-length grey socks and a grey pull-over with a red and gold trim over her white shirt. Her cloak was slung over her bag, the Gryffindor emblem flashing in the evening sunlight.

Despite the fact it was only six o'clock, the sun was setting, lighting the room with an orange glow that reflected her hair, making her look more ginger than normal.

She caught my eye, smiling and I nodded, in acknowledgement, before she wandered over to sit beside me "Evening, Scorpius."

"Evening, Rosie."

"Revising? Didn't think it was your thing."

A smile played on Scorpius' lips as he said "What _is_ my thing then?"

"Your thing?" She asked innocently "I don't know, but I'd love to find out."

"You want to find my thing?"

"I'd love to find your thing." She smiled, pulling out an un-finished essay and licking her red lips "Just love to."

Scorpius smiled "And how is my favourite member of my rival house?"

Rose sucked on the end of her quill absently, before scribbling down some dates "Fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I was talking about your cousin." Scorpius grinned "How _is_ Albus?"

Without taking her eyes off the thick parchment in front of her, Rose smirked "In that case, Albus is perfectly fine."

"Glad to hear it. Nice boy...amusing."

"Yes, he is rather funny."

Scorpius leant back in his chair, closing the book in his hands "What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Subject?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Remind me, why is it that you took that over Muggle studies?"

"My granddad is _Arthur Weasley_. I know enough about muggles to last me a life-time."

"Okay then, but what about Astrology? That's got to be better than looking after an aggressive, fire-breathing, lobster."

Rose smiled "I happen to like Hagrid."

"Oh ha, ha." Scorpius said "He's hardly fire-breathing."

Rose laughed "He's lovely – don't start, Malfoy."

"Ooh, back to surnames are we, Weasley?"

"Shut up."

"I'll pass."

"Seriously, I'll punch you."

Scorpius moved his foot, kicking her with his emerald-green converse. "Do it."

Rose pulled out her wand and, before he knew it, Scorpius Malfoy had been amazingly transfigured into a small white mouse.

"My Dad was right; Malfoy's do make _amazing_ small, furry pests."

The mouse squeaked indignantly, jumping and knocking Rose's ink over, right onto her essay.

Rose swore and transformed the mouse into a teenage boy again, clearing the ink with a swish of her wand.

"Thanks, Weasley." Scorpius snapped, checking over his robes.

Rose smiled "You're welcome, sweet-heart."

He rolled his eyes, sitting before her again "Have you got any tattoos?"

Rose looked up, a quizzical look on her face "Random question."

"Just wondering." Scorpius smiled "Go on, have you?"

Rose put down her pen "What's that to you?"

Scorpius didn't tell her that he'd always found tattoos strangely attractive and couldn't quite imagine Rose _not _having one. He simply shrugged, smiling.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just probably think you will have."

Rose grinned "Then yes, you're right."

He smirked proudly "Knew it. Where?"

Rose winked "Somewhere."

"What've you got?"

"Something."

"Come on, Rosie, I'm trying to make conversation."

Rose laughed "Strange conversation, but fine. I've got a gun on my hip-bone."

"What's a gun?"

"A hand-held muggle wand short of thing. They shoot people with bullets and kill them."

"Oh yeah, we did about muggle wars in Muggle Studies."

"Strange, I don't think you'd go for muggle studies."

"Why?"

Rose scoffed, as if the answer was obvious "You're a Slytherin."

Scorpius rolled his eyes "Where did you get it done?"

"Get what done?"

"Your tattoo."

"Oh, Knockturn-Alley when I was getting my stuff for fifth year. Albus, Lily, James, Dominique and Teddy are the only ones who know, though."

"Victoire...she's the blonde one, isn't she?"

"Yes. Please don't set off about how gorgeous she is. She has a boyfriend, you wouldn't stand a chance and I hear it enough."

Scorpius grinned, standing up "I'll let you into a secret."

Rose watched him carefully as he placed his book back and then stood behind her chair, leaning over her shoulder so his breath was on her ear "I prefer brunettes with a bit of ginger."

Rose turned around and grinned at him "Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that one, Malfoy."

Scorpius leant towards her, millimetres away from her lips, when they were interrupted by a loud voice saying "Hi guys, oh hi Rosie...wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Tom had wandered into their section of the now-darkened library, stacking a pile of books on shelves "I figured I'd better start bringing these back. I have a pile from first year under my bed!"

Scorpius had backed away and was leaning against the stone wall by the window. Outside, autumn leaves were dancing and twirling in the air, happily oblivious to what was going on just metres away.

"We were just talking about tattoos." Scorpius said, messing with the edge of his green and silver tie.

"Oh," Said Tom, grinning "I have a giant S for Slytherin on my left bum-cheek."

Rose laughed "Lovely thought, Thomas. Just lovely."

Tom smiled, sitting beside the curly-haired girl "Tell her about yours."

"You have a tattoo, Malfoy?" Rose asked smiling.

"I have several, Weasley." Scorpius replied coolly.

"Where?"

"I have a small snake on my shoulder blade and the incantation 'Expecto Patronum' on my wrist."

"Your wrist? I've never seen that."

"Invisible ink, Weasley. Watch this." He pulled out his wand and tapped it twice on a protruding vein. The words 'Expecto Patronum' appeared beside a small black butterfly. He tapped it once more and it was gone.

"Why a butterfly?"

Scorpius laughed "That's my Patronus."

"A _butterfly_?" Rose's eyes widened.

"Yup. Want to go? I'm kind of bored."

Rose laughed "Sure. Bye Tom!"

"Bye, Rosie." He winked "See you later."

Rose laughed and walked out after Scorpius, smiling slightly to herself.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Why Expecto Patronum?"

"It's my favourite spell."

"How come? Why's your Patronus a butterfly? I'm confused." Rose rubbed her head, as if the many thoughts were causing her pain.

"It's a happy spell...my happiest memory is being sat in my garden jumping at butterflies with my Mum when I was little. I don't have many of those memories, have you met my Granddad?"

Rose winced, placing a hand on his arm "No, but I've heard things. I'm sorry. You're right, you aren't a typical Slytherin."

Scorpius smiled "I know."

They reached the entrance hall and Scorpius winked "See you around, Weasley."

"See you around Malfoy."

They both turned to go their separate ways – one to the dungeons, on to a very high tower, one to a room filled with scarlet and gold, the other to a room filled with emerald and green, one to her family, and one to his friends.

Whatever their differences, something made them both turn around as they reached their first step and smile, somewhat awkwardly, in each other's direction.

X

Please review, I hope you like it!


	3. History

Just to warn you, there is swearing in this.

X

Rose Weasley was sat in front of the fire, on the floor, in the middle of Gryffindor tower. Albus was sat on an arm chair, leaning forward to the coffee table and scribbling notes into his Arithmancy book.

"Can you believe it's our last year?" He muttered, tapping the table impatiently.

"Nope." Rose said, applying a coat of lip-gloss and smiling "And I haven't slept with _any_ Slytherin's."

"I doubt that'll last." Albus grinned, messing up his black hair.

Lily walked through the portrait hall and sat beside her brother, a wide smile stretched out all over her face. Her red hair was tied back into a long, straight pony-tail that fell right down her back.

"Afternoon." She said, picking a leaf from her jacket and throwing it into the flames.

"Nice of you to join us, Lily. You're lovely brother here was just saying how he reckons I'll sleep with a Slytherin before I leave.

Lily laughed "Well, if Scorpius Malfoy has anything to do with it..."

"_Exactly." _Laughed Albus, high fiving his little sister "What's with you? You have a twig in your hair."

Lily shrugged "I've just been flying."

Albus scrunched up his eyebrows "_Why_ is it that you don't play for the house team? You're miles better at flying than I am...It just doesn't make any sense."

Lily laughed "Because I enjoy flying, and I find it fun, but only on my terms. I don't have the persistence to do training three times a week like you two."

"But you'd be _brilliant_." Albus sighed.

"You would be good – you _are_ good." Rose agreed, moving the patterns around on the rug with her wand.

Lily shrugged "Not going to happen."

Albus was about to say something, but his sister stood up and walked away. Rose, as curious and nosey as ever, followed her.

"Oi, Potter." She shouted, grabbing her cousin's shoulder.

"What?" Lily asked, innocently.

"What were you really doing?"

"Flying."

"You don't have a hair out of place and your cheeks aren't red from the cold – they're all blushed and happy."

"So?"

"You're a better flier than both of your parents put together."

Lily looked at her "And?"

"Good fliers don't crash into trees."

"What are you getting at?"

"You would only have been able to get a twig in your hair if you had crashed into, or landed, in a bush or a tree. You never crash into anything. So, tell me, who's been having sex with my cousin?"

Lily laughed, teasing her "I'm the one who knows everything that goes one around here Rosie, don't try and copy me."

Rose kicked the small, red-haired fifteen-year old in front of her "Be careful, Lily."

Lily smiled "I'm not stupid."

"So you _have_ been shagging somebody?"

Lily shrugged "We'll never know."

"Seriously, though. Be _careful_. You don't know what boys are like."

Lily laughed "Please stop worrying. I know what _this_ one's like."

With this, Rose couldn't really disagree. Lily had a way of finding things out about people that really confused her family. Every since she was a little girl, she'd known secrets and stories that nobody else had a clue about. She's been the first one to know about Victoire and Teddy, when they got together (apart from, maybe, Dominique) and she was the first to know when Albus got a girlfriend. Finding secrets, Lily was amazing at, keeping secrets, she was even better at. Actually _having her own_, though, Rose knew she was abysmal at, and so didn't worry too much, knowing she'd be aware of who it was that Lily was sleeping with fairly soon.

X

Rose walked from her potions class, heavily involved in her thoughts. She wondered what would have happened if Thomas Belby hadn't of interrupted them in the library, last week. Would they have kissed? Or would one of them have done the most sensible thing and backed out of it? The thing was, she knew it would have to have been Scorpius, because, and this is what scared her the most, she would quite happily be locked in a room with that certain blonde-haired Slytherin right then, doing to him, things that probably weren't even legal.

She was drawn out of a daydream by two familiar voices beside her.

"I know, right? I was like, Molly Weasley can cook ten times better that this, and who does this bitch think she is?"

"You didn't say that did you?"

"I did, yeah. She was proper cut up about it, I felt awful. On the other hand, she was a terrible cook."

"You're a right bastard. Imagine if Mum knew, you'd be dead. What've you got next?"

"It tasted like _feet_!Ancient Runes, I think."

"Oh...well, I've got Transfiguration, meet me in the courtyard?"

Rose Weasley turned to the twin boys. One had shoulder-length blonde hair with a few blue beads entwined into it; one had shorter, wavy dark hair. One donned a blue tie; the other wore a scarlet one around his neck. One had the casual look of a hippy; the other your typical prankster. They both had the same careless, happy faces and were both amused by inappropriate things. Rose had known these two fifteen-year old boys all her life.

"Why are you talking about my grandma?" Rose asked.

"Alright, Rosie?" Lorcan grinned. His brown hair looked particularly out of control today, his face alive with more laughter than normal "Have you heard this? He broke up with a girl because she couldn't cook."

Rose laughed "Lysander, that's shocking."

The blonde haired boy grinned "It wasn't bad, it was...well, appalling. You know that girl, she's in Ravenclaw with me, red hair, year older, Charlotte something."

"Cocklay?"

"That's the one." Said Lysander, as Lorcan sniggered at the name "I mentioned to her, on a date, how good-a-cook your gran was and she was adamant she could cook better. It was shocking and because it was so bad, I said I couldn't go out with her. She was so arrogant."

Lorcan sniggered "Bastard."

Lily came wondering around the corner at that moment, looking for something in her school bag and bumping into Lorcan.

"Oops, sorry!" She said, and then smiled at the Gryffindor in front of her "Oh, hello."

"Lily, I've been meaning to ask you...you know that Divination homework we got? Would you help me with it?"

Lily's face, for a reason unknown to Rose, split into a broad grin as she nodded her head, "Sure. Where?"

Lorcan looked at her for a moment before smiling "Meet me in the stone circle tonight, about seven?"

"I'll look forward to it." Lily said, before smiling and wondering off.

They all watched her go, none of them noticing Lorcan's eyes following her behind in particular.

"Right, see you later." The brown haired boy smiled, before jogging off to whichever class he had next.

"That's odd." Said Lysander, as he and Rose turned right town a corridor filled with portraits.

"What is?"

"He didn't take Divination."

X

Scorpius Malfoy saw her crossing the entrance hall. Her grey skirt was as short as ever, and her hair was as curly as usual. There was, however, something different about her. Her face wasn't smiling, laughing or even being sarcastic. She was frowning, and Scorpius wasn't used to seeing this.

He crossed the hall and placed a hand on her arm. She jumped at the contact and then sighed "Oh, it's you, what do you want?"

"What's up, Weasley?"

She shook her head "I...Nothing."

Scorpius pulled her sideways and they fell through the door of a broom cupboard. Casually closing the doors, he walked over to her.

"What's up?"

"Lorcan Lovegood."

"Blonde one, Ravenclaw?"

"No, the other one."

Scorpius rose his eyebrows "Bit young, don't you think?"

"Don't be ridiculous...I think he may be...shagging my cousin."

"The one in Ravenclaw...what's she called...Roxanne?"

"Nope."

"The Hufflepuff one?"

"Not Lucy either."

"Who?"

"Lily."

Rose could see Scorpius' eyes widen, even in the dim light of the cupboard.

"But...Lily...Hold on...Lily and Lorcan? Tom's ex-girlfriend? _Fuck me_."

Rose ran a hand through her hair "I _know_. He's not exactly her type, is he?"

"Tom is going to go mental. He really liked her."

Rose pulled her face "If you don't mind me asking...how far did they...you know, _go_."

Scorpius laughed "They didn't have sex. She was only fourteen and he, despite all his flaws, isn't a pervert. They may have done other things...but they didn't have sex."

Rose breathed deeply "Why was it, they split up again?"

"He gets a bit controlling..."

Rose smirked, recalling the memory "Oh, yeah...he followed her to Hogsmeade and transfigured himself into a half-potted-plant."

Scorpius smiled "That's the one. Anyway, what were you planning on doing when you found them having sex?"

"Who?"

"Lily and Lorcan."

Rose shrugged "I don't know."

Scorpius smiled, "You can't just rush into things. If it was anyone else, I'd suggest that we followed them and barged in, but because she's your cousin I take it you don't fancy that?"

Rose pulled a face "Erm...no."

"Good, because I don't fancy seeing Lorcan Lovegood without any trousers on, either."

Rose smiled "What should we do?"

Scorpius looked up at the dusty ceiling and then back at the girl stood in front of him. He reached over and pulled a spider out of her hair "Nothing. We leave them and if anything bad happens...we kill him."

Rose frowned "It'll be too late, then, though."

Scorpius put a hand on her arm "Stop worrying. You know as well as anybody that she can look after herself."

"But she's so _young_!"

Scorpius laughed "How old were you when you first had sex?"

Rose scowled "_I_ knew what I was doing. Lily doesn't."

"You were fourteen; you did _not_ know what you were doing – no chance."

Rose smiled "Fine."

Scorpius opened the door and they walked out into the cool, clean air. They walked out of the entrance hall and across the viaduct. The ground was covered with a golden carpet of leaves, ranging from yellow to the darkest scarlet. They continued to walk down to the lake and sat down on a rock, jutting out over the grey water. Scorpius pulled out his wand and traced it through is fingers.

"How did you know I was fourteen?"

Scorpius smirked as she pulled her hair up into a bun, a few curls falling free and framing her curious face.

"Oh, please. You were going out with _Simon Wood_; there was no chance he wasn't getting any."

Rose smirked "Wasn't him."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows "Really? Who was it then?"

Rose laughed "His brother. I went over for Christmas in fourth year and slept with his brother. I was _almost_ fifteen though and he was, obviously, only a year older...so it's not that bad."

Scorpius laughed "Bloody hell...are all your family like this?"

Rose smiled, shaking her head and causing a few more curls to escape "Nah, just me and Dollie."

"Dollie?"

"Dominique...Louis' big sister."

"Louis Weasley? The one who left last year? Isn't he Victoire's brother?"

"Yep."

"There's _another_ one?" Asked Scorpius, wondering how on earth one family tree could have so many branches without falling over.

Rose grinned "Yeah, she's twenty now, but she's been like this all her life."

"How come I don't know her? If she's younger than Victoire then she would have been here while we've been here?"

"She went to Beauxbatons. She's the only one of the lot who can speak fluent French and I can't really imagine her here..."

"Oh, I can. A sexy, French speaking flirt...I think she'd fit right in with me." Scorpius grinned.

Rose shook her head "Shut up."

The sun was beginning to set and the air was rather cool, so they decided to start walking back up. Scorpius passed Rose his cloak, and she draped it on, not feeling odd at all for wearing a Slytherin's clothes. Luckily, the night was cool and the only people they passed were a few second year Ravenclaw's who ignored them.

They both walked slowly, unaware that they didn't want to say goodbye. They walked the long way, talking about Quidditch, their friends and the ever expanding Weasley family.

"Your Dad doesn't like my family, does he?" said Scorpius, as they crossed the stretch of green grass, leading through to the double doors near the library.

Rose smiled "I'm not going to lie to you...no. They don't have anything against you, I don't think- or your Mum - just your Dad."

Scorpius smiled "Well, he can be a dick."

"Why are you asking?"

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and shrugged "Just wondered. It means nothing could ever really, you know..."

"Happen?" Said Rose, gloomily.

"Sad about that Rosie?"

"I'm sad that history means I can't do what I want, yes."

"So you want that do you?" He said, smirking.

"No. Just in general. It's be nice to have the choice, though." She said, smiling back.

They walked inside and rose passed the teenage boy his cloak back. They walked in silence until they came out on the grand staircase, halfway to the top. They wondered down a few flights of stairs until they reached the Fat Lady. Rose turned to say goodbye but found that she couldn't.

Why? Because Scorpius Malfoy had pushed her against the wall and was kissing her furiously. Rose didn't object. In fact, she more than willingly returned the gesture. It wasn't until they heard a cough behind them and turned to see the Fat Lady, looking slightly disgruntled.

Scorpius grinned "Just so you know Weasley...If you want it bad enough, history doesn't determin whether you can have it."

And, looking remarkably happy, he jogged away, leaving Rose stood dumbfounded on the staircase.

X

Review please!


	4. Oak Tree

Scorpius Malfoy had never been the sort of boy who acted on an impulse. He had always taken everything seriously and considered what the positives and negatives of an act would be. Some said he was a terrible Slytherin – weren't Slytherin's supposed to be the quick-witted, quick-thinking students of Hogwarts? Others thought he was the best type of Slytherin – ambitious and cunning with a lot more to him than what first came across. Whatever you were to think...you wouldn't have expected a sixteen year old girl to take all of this out of him.

Rose Weasley had always been one to act on impulse. She had never taken anything seriously or considered what the positives and negatives of an act would be. Some said she was a terrible Gryffindor – weren't Gryffindor's supposed to be the bravest and most chivalrous students of Hogwarts? Others thought she was the best type of Gryffindor – loving and funny with a nerve so daring it put her parents to shame. Whatever you were to think...you wouldn't have expected a sixteen year old boy to take all of this out of her.

While Rose Weasley sat in the Quidditch changing rooms, with her head tilted to one side and a vacant expression on her face, Scorpius Malfoy could be found sat on an emerald arm chair in the dungeons, scribbling notes into his History of Magic book, a wide smile on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" asked two teenage boys in the sixth year, at the exact same moment. One of them was the Gryffindor Quidditch team's Captain, Albus Severus Potter. The other was a brown haired Slytherin, by the name of Thomas Marcus Belby.

Rose looked up as dreamy look spread out across the features that were normally alive with excitement.

"Bloody hell." Muttered Lorcan Lovegood from the corner, throwing a quaffle into the air and catching it again, "You look like my mother."

Normally, Rose would have responded with some sort of witty come-back to do with her cousin and the amount of sex the teenager in the corner was having. That day, however, she simply shrugged.

"Don't know. Should we go then?" She responded, standing up and smiling "I think we should. Come on!"

Albus watched, with a bemused look on his face, as his favourite cousin walked out of the door in the middle of his pre-practice prep-talk.

Many corridors and portraits away, a quarter of a mile underneath them, Scorpius Malfoy looked up.

"Nothing...I just...I don't know...you know when everything just seems more beautiful than normal?"

"No." Said Tom, scratching his head "Who've you shagged?"

Scorpius laughed "Nobody...I just think the world is a really nice place to live in and I'm feeling rather...spontaneous. Fancy sneaking down to Hogsmeade?"

Tom stared "Seriously. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing...Bloody hell, you'd think I was boring most of the time with the way you're going on."

Tom said nothing.

"Oh shut up." Said Scorpius, standing up with a smile still stretched across his face.

"Didn't say anything."

Scorpius slapped him on the back "See you later, mate."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." He replied, strolling out of the common room and leaving his best friend staring after his retreating figure.

He headed out through the entrance hall and across the courtyard, along the stone path and through another courtyard until he found himself down by the lake. He sat down half way around, beneath a large Oak tree that had seen more memories than Scorpius could even begin to imagine. This tree had watched Albus Dumbledore perform inexplicable magic at the age of eleven, Lily Evans and James Potter flirt, Sirius Black have sex, Severus Snape cry and three boys turn themselves into small creatures. It had seen Draco Malfoy swear, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown argue, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley kiss and listened to a conversation between two best friends on the subject of how to best figure out a clue that lay within a screaming golden egg. The tree had witnessed Teddy Lupin's slow fall for his best friend, Victoire Weasley's beauty, James Potter and Fred Weasley's mischief and even set the scene for Albus Potter's first, ever, kiss.

Scorpius, who didn't know any of this, sat himself down in front of it, unaware that the tree was about to be part of another scene that he would never forget.

Rose Weasley went for a walk after Quidditch practice, her head filled with thoughts of what she shouldn't, but definitely would, do to Scorpius Malfoy, given the chance.

She walked out of the shadow of a few trees, looking for her favourite one and found somebody already there.

Scorpius felt somebody sit beside him and turned to look at the girl he had been thinking about. Blushing slightly, he smiled.

"Hello, Weasley."

"Alright, Malfoy?" Rose asked, pulling on a think grey jumper with the school crest on the front.

"Not bad...just thinking. You?"

"Same."

"What about?" Scorpius asked, with a slight hit of knowledge in his voice.

Rose looked at him sarcastically "Take a wild guess."

Scorpius smiled "I didn't mean to offend you...it's just something I've wanted to do for ages."

Rose laughed "Offend isn't really what it did. More...confused."

"Well...I don't know why. It's your decision what happens next." Scorpius smiled, a wicked glint returning to the eyes of a boy who truly, no matter what other people thought, belonged in Slytherin.

"Fine." Rose sighed, before standing up, making the teenager beside her feel slightly disappointed.

"Oh." He said.

"Get up." She ordered, rubbing her arms "I want to tell you something and I'm freezing."

Scorpius stood, slowly, looking at the girl before him. In his eyes, she was beautiful. He didn't care that her hair wasn't straight or that she had somewhat of a reputation within the castle's walls. The fact that she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy didn't bother him at all, just as he cared very little about what his Dad would think if he knew how far his son was stretching the unspoken, yet commonly known, family rules of who was eligible to date.

"You said it didn't matter...about families and stuff."

"And I'm still saying that."

"And you're saying that it's my decision?"

"Completely."

"I don't know what to say. Or I do...I just don't know how."

"What do you want to say?" Scorpius asked her, smiling slightly.

"I...I'd quite like to...why is this so hard?" She snapped, dropping her hands to her side.

Scorpius, feeling bizarrely free and unlike himself, took her hand in his and placed his other on her waist, pulling her thick jumper towards him.

"Let me show you what I would like, hmm?"

Rose didn't object as he brought his mouth to hers and wrapped his arm around her back. She didn't stop him as he moved over, into the darkness of the tree and she helped him as he went to take off her jeans, revealing the small, black silhouette of a gun on her hip bone.

X

Albus Potter smirked as his cousin fell into the seat beside him, at nine o'clock the next morning. Her hair was tied back into a bushy pony-tail and she wasn't wearing any make-up but she looked happier than he had seen her since their grandparents had bought her a new broomstick for Christmas.

"So...who is it?"

Rose laughed, pulling out her potions homework and laying on the desk in front of her, next to her quill and ink.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Albus laughed "Seriously...you should tell me."

"What are you going to do? Beat them up?" Rose smirked and Albus punched her leg.

"I could beat you in a fight."

"Al, sweetie, you couldn't beat Lily in a fight."

Albus rolled his eyes "Have you ever tried fighting with _her_? She's like a bloody tiger."

Rose smiled "Fair enough...I'll give you that, but you couldn't beat me in a fight."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I did when we were six."

"No you did not! James helped you and I was by myself. You did manage to give me a black eye but I could win now."

"I could beat you in a duel."

"Of course you could – you're Harry Potter's son. But I could beat you in a fight."

Albus shook his head "Whatever, now...who is it?"

Rose smiled "Guess."

Albus looked her up and down "Seeing as how you look like you slept outside...I'm going to go with somebody you weren't supposed to be sleeping with. Oh! Oh! Oh! Is it a Slytherin?"

Rose grinned "Might be."

Albus' eyes widened "Your Dad is going to kill you. Seriously...good luck with that."

"Wait 'till you find out who it is...he won't be killing me, he'll committing suicide."

Albus shrugged as the lesson began, wondering who it could be. Rose had never been one to sleep around, but she'd always had the reputation of somebody who people would _want_ to sleep with. He'd heard many a conversation to do with his cousin and what people would like to do with her, given the chance. Rose wasn't one to give people chances though, especially Slytherin's – they were more his little sister's style.

Albus stood by his cauldron and dropped the box of newt brains that he had been sorting through. They smashed on the floor as he stared at his cousin, oblivious to what was happening.

"It's him, isn't it? Oh my god, you've had sex with Scorpius Malfoy. _Rose_! You are going to be dead. Really, I mean it. There is no chance your Dad will let you live...I mean, it's him, isn't it, it's _Malfoy_? You have been shagging Scorpius Malfoy!"

Rose laughed nervously, before dragging her cousin across the room and into the dark store cupboard.

"Why don't you say it louder Albus? Bloody hell!"

Albus, however, wasn't listening "Rose he's going to kill you."

"It's none of my Dad's business who I go out with."

"Actually, come to that, _my_ Dad will kill you. You are going to die twice because you're shagging Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose sighed "Albus, get a grip! I'm not shagging anybody; I slept with him once...not plural, _once_."

"Yeah, but it's going to carry on, isn't it?"

"I hope so." Rose shrugged.

Albus messed up his hair nervously "Oh Merlin, you're so screwed."

"Literally." Rose grinned.

"That's disgusting. I don't need that image."

Rose laughed "Stop worrying, I'll be fine!"

"I doubt that." said Albus seriously. "I really, really doubt that."

X


	5. Romance

I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry but I've been so busy :/ As well as school I have nine hours of band every week plus four music lessons, a load of GCSE work, an extra science lesson and obviously I have to practice the instruments I play so, as you can imagine, I've not had much free time. I will definitely update this weekend though!

Anyway, review it please :)

X

"Oh Merlin...Oh Merlin...Oh Merlin. Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin."

"Rose..."

"Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Oh my..."

"Rose..."

"Bloody Hell..."

"Rose..."

"Eurgh!" Rose Weasley shouted, collapsing back onto the dark, four-poster bed that was half a mile underneath her own.

"Rose...calm down!" Scorpius frowned, leaning against one of the tall posts that attached the bottom of his bed to the emerald and silver canopy at the top.

"Calm down! Calm down! I'll calm you down in a minute Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes "I'm calm. You happen to be the one having some sort of fit."

Rose pulled herself up onto her knees and shuffled over, jabbing the seventeen year old boy in the chest "Don't you dare! As far as I know, you aren't the one who has to go home tomorrow to their family. Your family ask you things like 'how was your term?' or 'How's the studying coming along?'. Your Uncle won't ask you over Christmas dinner, while the rest of the kids in the family sit there with massive smirks on their face, if you are currently dating anybody. _You_ won't have to tell your Uncle that you're shagging his arch enemy's son. _You _don't have a clue how much shit I'm going to get myself into over the next two weeks."

Scorpius shrugged "I might have to tell my Dad. Anyway, he wasn't his arch enemy...You Know Who was."

Rose sighed, falling backwards and landing with her legs crossed on the silk bed-clothes. "Call him Voldemort...he's been dead twenty five years."

Scorpius shook his head and then took Rose's hand as she frowned "Do you want me to come over? We can tell them together."

"No." she said sulkily "You can't apparate legally until April and I don't fancy you bursting through the Chimney like the green version of Santa Claus to announce you're dating one of the family. No, Scorpius. No chance."

"Alright, just an idea..."

Rose looked down at her legs, covered in the dark denim of her jeans. "Sorry. I should be braver. I'm just terrified. I'm a lousy Gryffindor."

Scorpius smiled, wrapping an arm around her "It's Okay...I'm a lousy Slytherin for not holding it against you."

She smiled and Scorpius watched, smirking, as she leant over him to pick up her red jumper that was lying on the floor. She pulled it over the black bra she had on and smiled "I should go."

Scorpius stood up with her and walked her to the black iron door, engraved with ornate black serpants. He opened it for her and then pushed her towards the wall, kissing her deeply "I'll miss not being with you...at Christmas."

Rose grinned against her boyfriend's mouth "I like you...Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius smirked "Yeah? Well I like you a lot, Rose Weasley."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him push himself against her. She wanted nothing more than to drag him over to the bed in the corner. A feeling, she was sure, he was experiencing too. She had to go, however - she needed to talk to Albus.

"I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah." Scorpius said, following her out and then up the dark staircase into the Slytherin common room. A few second years gave her a nasty look, recognising her as an outsider. She smiled at them sweetly, causing Scorpius to laugh and the second years to scowl.

"See you later." He said, waving as she ascended the staircase, making her way into a brighter part of the school.

"Bye, bye." Rose grinned, waving and skipping off, her head filled with confusion. Part of her was happier than she'd been in a long time – another part of her was filled with guilt and anxiety over what was to come over the next fortnight.

Rose glanced at her watch – it was ten o'clock. She knew that Albus would be doing prefect duty, so she made her way over to the east wing of the castle, where, sure enough, she found her cousin stood outside a deserted classroom. He looked tired, but he was smiling.

"Alright, Rosie?"

"Albus." Rose nodded in acknowledgement.

"How are you?"

"Not bad, not bad." She said, leaning against the wall and dropping her school bag on the floor "You?"

"Well I've been up since five o'clock and I don't finish here until twelve, so I'm pretty knackered. I am, however, more than a little bit excited about seeing you explain to our family that you are sleeping with Draco Malfoy's son. I literally cannot wait."

"Shut up, Albus." Rose snapped "What was it that you wanted?"

"Well, actually, I was going to ask you how you planned on doing the whole 'I'm dating a Slytherin' thing."

Rose dropped to the floor, leaning her back against the wall and hugging her knees whilst yawning "Seriously, shut up."

Albus grinned, sitting beside the teenage girl with his legs outstretched "I'm sorry, it just confuses me. It's always been Lily who goes out with unusual people. She's been out with three Slytherin's, a boy who predicts the weather with his teeth and now she's having some sort of fling with Lorcan Lovegood. I mean, you've always stuck to normal, if slightly perverted, people."

Rose laughed "I never like any of those though, Al. Not really. I really like Scorpius though...more than I normally like boys. You must believe me, because you know full well I've never spoke about a boy like this before.

Albus Potter smiled and shook his head, realising that she was right. His best friend, favourite cousin and closest relative had fallen for a Slytherin.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"Nothing. Look, if you need a hand explaining things to them just...tell me. If it means that much to you, and it's really worrying you, I'll help you."

Rose looked up at the only person in the world who'd been there for her through everything. There was nothing he didn't know about her and the same applied to him. Rose knew how much it had cost him to say that – he had never exactly shown his approval of herself and Scorpius' 'relationship'.

"I love you. Have I ever told you that?" Rose smiled, feeling so emotional that she had to suppress the urge to burst into tears of gratitude.

Albus grinned, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her "No, actually. But thanks, Rosie. I love you too...and I mean it – I'll help you, if you need it."

Rose smiled "Right, okay, shut up now or I'll cry."

Albus laughed and they fell into their own thoughts, sat in a dusty corner of the castle, far away from its inhabitants but closer to each other than they'd been in a long, long time.

X

The Hogwarts Express was as busy as ever, Rose hadn't even had time to see Scorpius that morning due to the fact she'd stayed up until two o'clock with her cousin and fallen asleep on the sofa in the common room to be woken up at quarter to eight by Lily and told that she had fifteen minutes until the train left Hogsmeade.

Rubbing her stiff neck and feeling her stomach rumble, Rose Weasley looked out onto the quickly moving hills and villages that they were travelling past.

It was four hours into the journey, when a certain Slytherin, dressed in jeans and grey t-shirt, opened the compartment door and asked for Rose.

She stumbled out, ignoring her cousin's smirks and yawing "Morning.."

"Rose, it's dinner time. Want some toast? You weren't at breakfast." Scorpius asked? Handing her a napkin filled with six slices of piping hot toast.

"Thanks!" She said, smiling and taking them quickly, beginning to eat "Where've you been?"

"Looking for you." He laughed "And then I went to say goodbye to Louisa."

Rose pulled a face. Louisa was a dark haired girl in Slytherin who had been out with Scorpius for a while the previous year.

"Just kidding." He winked, before hugging her "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Rose smiled into his chest, not particularly bothered that he was stopping her from eating "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Well...if you, you know, change your mind – I'm an owl away."

Rose looked up at him, the corners of her mouth rising slightly at the worry on his face. "Scorpius...I'll be fine. Now stop worrying, it's not doing my headache any good."

He grinned "You should go to bed earlier."

"Shut up."

Scorpius smiled and hugged her again, as she finished off the toast. He kept her gripped in his arms and they both turned to look out of the window, to see snow falling in heavy droplets, whizzing by like millions of tiny, white creatures.

Scorpius didn't really want to admit it, but he'd miss her unbelievably. He'd spent time with her every day for three months and didn't know what to do now he wouldn't see her for almost a fortnight.

Eventually, the train ground to a gradual stop and they separated to gather their belongings from their two separate compartments.

Rose stepped out onto the platform and the cold hit her like a barrier. She could see her family nearby, wrapped up in scarves and hats, hugging their various children.

She was about to move towards them, accepting the fact that she wasn't going to see her boyfriend for two whole weeks when she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist, pull her around the corner and throw her against the brick wall. The next thing she felt were a pair of cool lips bring themselves to meet hers.

As Rose grinned, pulling away, and Scorpius smiled, she didn't care that it was freezing cold. She didn't care that her hair was probably a mess or that she would be forced to do something beyond difficult over the next few weeks. She didn't care because she'd just experienced the most romantic thing that had ever happened to her.

"I'll write...bye, bye, Weasley."

Rose watched dreamily, waving, as Scorpius smiled and then disappeared.

Feeling much better about herself and what was to come; Rose pulled the sleeves of her Gryffindor Jumper down and jogged off to meet her family.

X

Again, please review..tell me what you liked and what could get better pleaseeeee!


	6. They Know

Dominique Weasley rolled off her sofa, clutching her sides and crying hysterically in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Rose Malfoy...Rose Malfoy...Rose Malfoy...Oh my gosh...Rose Malfoy...haha, haha, haha, haha, haha, haha..."

"If you don't shut up, you'll have a broken nose in a minute." Rose frowned, from the wooden table in the corner of the living room of shell cottage.

Victoire and Teddy were sat on a sofa opposite her and Dominique on the sofa. Lewis was sat cross legged on the floor by the large Christmas tree, scribbling down musical notes on a piece of manuscript paper, occasionally hitting the floor in certain places with his drum sticks.

"I don't get what's so funny." Louis said, his speech affected by the fact he had a drumstick in his mouth. He had left Hogwarts the previous July and had only one career path – music. "I mean, Lily's been out with loads of Slytherin's, hasn't she? It's just like that."

"Well," Said Hugo, wondering across the room from the kettle and smirking "Rose hasn't. And it is _Scorpius Malfoy_ we're talking about, remember. Not some random guy. Scorpius Malfoy is _Draco Malfoy_'s son, and we've all heard the stories. We're talking to son of a guy who had the dark mark scarred onto his left arm."

Teddy shrugged, pushing himself up slightly. "He has a point...But I don't think Harry will be the problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Hugo, sitting on the arm of the sofa that Dominique was slowly pulling herself back onto, her hair messy and her face flushed.

"He means," said Dominique, hiccupping from all the laughter "That your father, is going to _kill_ you."

Teddy winced "You know me, I've never really gotten on with Dominique, let alone agree with her...but she's right."

Dom grinned, nodding as if the whole situation was very comical "Bloody hell I miss school."

"I don't know why. It causes all of this." Rose gestured around the room as the fire flashed green and another Weasley appeared; her dark blonde hair a mess. She was the only Weasley ever to be sorted into Hufflepuff, but it didn't faze her.

"Evening guys, where's your Dad?" Lucy asked, dropping to sit beside Louis and crossing her long legs. She was the same age as Hugo, fourteen, but could easily pass for the same age as her sister – eighteen. Unlike Molly, who was incredibly like her Mother and Father, Lucy enjoyed playing for the failing house Quidditch team and getting incredibly drunk at the after party before kissing an awful lot of boys. She was a very happy, peaceful sort of person who had an incredible singing voice. Rose had always got on better with Lucy, rather than Molly, not because they both still attended Hogwarts but because she was simply a much more laid back type of girl.

Louis shrugged "Out with Mum...I reckon they've gone to get our Christmas presents. Why?"

"Because my Dad's having a fit – you know what he's like. Apparently he was supposed to be there an hour ago."

Louis shrugged "They've left it 'till four days before Christmas to get our presents – that pretty much sums up our parent's time-keeping skills."

Lucy laughed, taking the mug out of Hugo's hand and leaning backwards on the wall, about to get comfortable as the fire flashed emerald once more and she groaned.

Molly Weasley walked briskly into the room and hit her sister around the back of the head "He sent you here to find out where Uncle Bill is, not sit yourself down and start drinking coffee."

"It's fruit tea, actually," She told her sister "And it's just nice to be in a house full of people who aren't complete and utter control freaks."

Molly shook her head, causing her red hair to appear like a fire on top of her red cheeks "Unbelievable. Bill is _missing_ and you're acting as if your biggest problem is still this weather."

Lucy frowned "Moll, he's not missing and what's wrong the weather?"

"Well he's not _here_ is he? Or where he's supposed to be. And snow, you idiotic cretin..._snow_."

Louis laughed "Can you not get to work?"

"Well, _some_ of us go out to earn a living after leaving school, _yes_."

Louis shrugged "'Rather do something I enjoy."

"And live with your parents forever?"

"You live with your parents." He pointed out.

"Unfortunately." Lucy muttered, handing Hugo the mug bag and jumping to her feet "He's shopping for Christmas parents, Molly, calm down."

"Calm down,_ calm down_? You are the most irritating little-"

"Hey, guess what Molldoll?" Dominique said "I've got something that'll cheer you up...Our Rosie's shagging a Slytherin."

Molly shook her head while Rose scowled and Lucy laughed.

"You're all so immature. And you are too young to be having sex." Molly snapped, aiming the last comment at Rose.

"Well, I'd bet he's not her first one." Victoire grinned, tying her hair back into a bun.

Molly shook her head and stepped into the flames.

Lucy winked at the assemble "Better get back to my cheerful family...see you all Christmas Eve?"

"Are we going to Harry's?" Victoire asked.

"Dunno...We just go wherever the Potter's go." Teddy shrugged.

"Might be ours." said Hugo, sipping the blackcurrant tea.

"Not if World War three's breaking out with Little Miss Malfoy over here." said Dominique.

Hugo laughed "I suppose not. How are you going to tell them?"

Rose shrugged "I don't know...I'll tell them when they ask, I suppose."

"Over Christmas dinner? Is that a good idea?" Teddy asked, frowning as if the idea was something he could never do.

"I don't get what the problem is – they've never even met him and they judged him! It's not like when you two got together, the argument was over in about three minutes."

Teddy chuckled "You weren't even there."

"Neither was I." Said Victoire "'Wish I had been."

Dominique laughed "It was awesome."

Rose shrugged "So? They still knew you more than well enough to judge."

"And they judged I was a brilliant person, Rosie." Teddy winked.

Rose shook her head in exasperation "I'm going home. Are you coming, Hugo?"

Hugo shook his head "Nope...I'm going over to Harry's."

"How come?"

He grinned, "I'm going to ask Lily what I've got for Christmas."

"How will she know?"

Hugo looked at his sister as if she was on pills "She knows everything..."

Rose shrugged, accepting this "I suppose she does. See you all later."

The room bid her farewell and she stepped into the bright flames, throwing a handful of green powder towards the grate.

X

Scorpius Malfoy moved the food around his plate, not completely aware of what it was he was doing.

"Astoria, tell him." His father muttered, poking his wife in the leg.

Astoria Malfoy shot her husband a frustrated look, before leaning across the dark wooden table and touching her son on the arm "Scorpius, sweetie, what is it?"

Scorpius looked up, his eyes wide "What? Oh – nothing."

"Are you sure? Is everything okay at school?"

"Of course it is." Said his father, picking up his plate "He's a Slytherin."

Astoria frowned as Draco disappeared out of the room "Is it a girl?"

"What? What gives you that idea?"

"You've not been yourself, really."

"And that means I'm in love? Shut up, Mum, you don't know anything." Scorpius snapped, standing up and walking out of the other door, leaving it wide open.

He marched through the hall, past his father and up the stairs to his bedroom, where he slammed the door and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

Honestly, he didn't know what was wrong with him. It wasn't that he missed her, although he did. It was that he was worried. She could be doing anything right now, from flying around on her broomstick to sitting in her room like he was. He wanted to know what she was doing, he _needed_ to know she was okay...and coping better than he was. With every particle in his body, he prayed that she was okay.

"Scorpius, don't you ever talk to your Mother like that again." Draco said, from the door.

The teenage boy looked up. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? There isn't anything...at school, is there? Problems, I mean."

Scorpius looked at his father with disgust "No don't worry," He snarled, his voice heavy with sarcasm, "The family reputation is still intact. Not that I would tell you if I was being bullied."

Draco shook his head, sitting beside his son and ignoring the last comment "I care about you, you know? We both do. Tell me what's wrong – I'm your Dad."

Scorpius scoffed "You wouldn't want to be if I told you."

Draco frowned "Are you...gay?"

Scorpius laughed, despite himself "No, no...far from it."

"Girl troubles?"

"Not exactly."

"Seriously, what is it? You're worrying me."

"Didn't know you had it in you, Dad."

Draco smiled "Tell me."

"I'm...I'm going...Look, it doesn't matter. I'm fine. Honest. I'll apologise to Mum, shall I?"

"Okay...if you're sure. If there's anything though, just let me know."

Scorpius nodded and watched as his father strode from the room, the pride of his family still intact.

X

On Christmas Eve, Scorpius strode down the stairs, feeling slightly better, in a black suit. Every year his parents held the same party. Whether it was to show off their house or simply their selves, Scorpius had never known, but he guessed that it was a mixture of the two.

Pompous men from various sections of the Ministry were hanging around, talking in low voices while their wives, drunk from money and champagne, squealed and dithered over handbags and jewellery. It was the same every year...to Scorpius, this event would never improve.

"Hello, my boy. You've grown." Scorpius turned when he heard his grandfather's voice.

"Hi...yeah, that's what happens over time."

"As witty as ever...some would say you belong in Ravenclaw."

"I've heard worse insults." Scorpius said dryly.

"You look like your Father used to look. Healthier."

"When my Dad was my age he was working for Voldemort, so, you know, it's not really surprising."

Lucius Malfoy shuddered, his white hair glinting "Don't use the name. We refer to his as the Dark Lord, in _this_ family."

"Yeah, that doesn't work for me." Scorpius said, examining his cufflinks.

"You want to get somewhere in life, I presume?"

Scorpius shrugged.

"That much attitude will get you nowhere."

"You're one to talk." Scorpius said, and he saw his grandfather about to open his mouth when he heard a high pitched squeal.

"Scorpius!"

"Sorry, have to go." He said, and turned in the direction of Louisa Robinshaw. "Hello."

"Well, don't you look dashing." She said, running her fingers down the black silk of his jacket.

"Thanks." He said curtly.

"Oh, come on Scorpius, it's Christmas...can't you just forget about her? For me?"

Scorpius crinkled his nose "Bloody hell, Lou, I didn't think even _you_ were that much of a desperate bitch."

Louisa smiled "I'm not, normally. I tend to get a bit.._naughty_ around Christmas time though. Up for it?"

"No."

"Would you like a drink?"

Scorpius smirked "It's my house and you're asking me? Go on then."

Louisa Robinshaw smiled sweetly, her dark curly hair flipping as she turned away and pulled him towards the drinks table.

X

Rose Weasley tapped her fingers nervously on the scarlet dining cloth.

"Chill." Albus muttered, passing her a slice of chicken pie and smiling.

"I _can't_." Rose hissed.

"What's wrong, Rosie? You don't look like your Normal self." Ginny asked, sipping her glass of mead.

It was tradition – on Christmas Eve, the whole family would gather at somebody's house and the leaders of the household would make some sort of pie, before proceeding to get tipsy.

"Nothing." Said Rose, seeing Dominique open her mouth and kicking her under the table while Lily smiled into her glass.

"You have been acting oddly, since you came back, actually." Said Ron loudly, unaware of his volume due to the amount of alcohol he had drank.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Shut up, Ron."

"No, I'm worried."

"I'm fine." said Rose, stuffing a forkful of chicken into her mouth.

"She is." said Albus encouragingly.

"Boy troubles, RosiePosie?" James asked, his voice filled with humour "Do you need you big cousin Jams to punch someone?"

Rose looked at her cousin with absolutely no amusement in her expression "Not really."

"Sure?"

"Pretty much."

"You know, I wouldn't mind. What house is he in?"

Dominique took a sharp intake of breath and the rest of the generation looked up expectantly. Lily was the only one who continued to swirl around the juice in her glass.

"I have a spider in my drink."

James and Ron's reactions were identical. They threw themselves from the table and landed on the floor, before running across the dining room of George and Angelina's house and hovering by the door.

"Get rid of it!" James squeaked, while the rest of the table laughed and Rose looked at the red headed Potter gratefully.

Lily winked back, before downing the Liquid in her juice "Just joking."

Roxanne stood from the table while her brother Fred laughed hysterically at James. Roxanne was quite possibly the most un-Weasley-ish Weasley ever. She had straight black hair and tanned skin, because her mother was black. She was rather tall and, like Lucy, could pass for eighteen easily, despite the fact she was only fourteen. Similarly to her cousin, Roxanne wasn't in Gryffindor – she was a Ravenclaw.

"Where are _you_ going?" George asked.

"To the toilet, do I need a pass?"

George smiled and waved her away.

The meal went on without another hitch and towards the end of the evening, while they were all curled up in the living room playing chess and drinking alcohol, Arthur Weasley raised his glass.

"Excuse me...Excuse me..._Oi_ James, listen."

Dominique hit James over the head and he waved his wand absently, turning her hair purple. "Get away from me with your Beauxbaton-ness."

"Change it back now." She hissed, pulling his hair.

"James, change it back, Granddad's talking." Said Lucy calmly, examining her fingernails.

James waved his wand and the family turned to face the oldest person in the world, excluding Teddy's Gran, who was happily sipping sherry in the corner with a wide smile on her face.

"It's times like these when I look at you all, my children, my grandchildren and those of you who we class as family...and I think how lucky and proud I am. I'm proud that you're all alive and happy and I realise that all I want for you all is happiness – whether that means having children, getting married or getting a great job. I love you all very much, even those who can't be with us tonight. I'd like you all to raise your glasses to the people who can't celebrate with us, but who I'm sure are causing a right load of havoc up there...Everybody...to Fred, Tonks, Remus, Ted, Sirius, Albus, Severus Snape and Alastor Moody."

They all raised their glasses while a few people wiped their eyes.

"I mean it, I don't care whether you marry muggles or...Slytherin's!"

Ron laughed, nudging Bill "Yeah, apart from the Slytherin bit...we'd care about that."

Rose took a deep breath "That's funny, because your daughter is going out with a Slytherin."

Ron turned, still smiling, to his daughter "What, sweetie?"

"I said that your daughter is going out with a Slytherin."

Ron stared "What? Who?"

"Me."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am...guys, am I or am I not going out with a Slytherin?"

Everybody under the age of twenty five and Teddy nodded.

Ron shook his head "You're going out with a _Slytherin_. Well, that's nice. More Lily's style, don't you think?"

Lily rolled her eyes and Dominique pushed herself up "Not just any old Slytherin, either."

Everybody in the room was listening intently as Ron asked "Who?"

Rose had known this would be the hardest bit since the first time she'd kissed him "Scorpius Malfoy."

Her Dad didn't blink at all, nobody spoke except her Hermione, who reached out and took her daughter's hand "Really?"

Rose nodded "I have been for a while."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you'd all react like this."

"React?" Ron said loudly "I'm not reacting."

"Well you obviously are."

"I'm not, I'm just surprised...Harry, what do _you_ think about this?"

Rose looked at her Uncle, who was wearing the expression of a mathematician trying to solve a really hard sum without a calculator.

"I think...Well, it's odd. But I've never met the boy and as long as he's nothing like his father then I don't...I don't have a problem. Is he like his Father?"

"No."

"Good. But you should tell him that if he ever, _ever_ hurts you...I _will_ kill him."

Rose smiled and hugged him, "Thank you."

Harry shook his head in amusement and then stood up "Ron get a grip. I'm tired and I've had far too much excitement for tonight...I think we should head back."

Ginny stood up and wobbled slightly, but regained her balance with a little help from Harry "Thanks for the meal, Angelina. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks Ange, it's been great." Harry said, before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing.

Members of the family slowly disappeared, most of them still in shock. When Rose got home, she threw her coat onto the sofa and bided goodnight to her parents. Her mother hugged her.

"You can tell me anything, Rosie. As long as you're happy, we're happy, you do know that, don't you?"

Rose nodded "You, yes. But look at Dad."

Ron was staring at his daughter with a mixture of amusement and fear on his face. It was an odd combination. "My grandchild will be a Malfoy."

Hermione shot a jet of water at her husband through the end of her wand "Ronald! Get a grip of yourself!"

He spluttered slightly while Hugo laughed.

"Sorry, it's just odd."

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving her only daughter a hug "He'll get used to it. Don't worry. Night, night, sweetie. Happy Christmas Eve."

Rose climbed the stairs with her brother and they turned to face each other when outside their bedroom doors.

"You alright?" Hugo asked calmly.

Rose nodded and then did something she hadn't done for a while – she hugged her little brother, who was slightly shocked but hugged her back.

"Are you _sure_?" He asked.

Rose smiled "Yeah, night Hugo."

"Night Rosie."

Rose smiled and walked into her room, before grabbing a bit of parchment, a quill and her fat Grey Owl Barny. She scribbled a note and sent him out of the window, before falling back onto her pillow, fully clothed and drifting off to sleep.

In a few hours, a certain Slytherin would wake to a note saying.

'_Happy Christmas; they know_.'

X

Please Review!


	7. Christmas Day

Scorpius Malfoy pulled himself out of bed, his head pounding slightly. It wasn't the worst hangover he'd ever had, but still – a hangover was never enjoyable.

He padded down the hall and descended the large black staircase. The house was extremely tidy, considering the party that had been going on barely six hours ago. He supposed the maid had been busy, but the smell of alcohol still lingered.

"Morning, sweetie, happy Christmas." His mother's voice was kind, but her face looked exhausted.

"Morning."

They set about opening presents – Scorpius received a new racing broom and an awful lot of gold. It was an ordinary Christmas – nothing special. Scorpius was just tucking into a breakfast of sausage and egg when a large Great Grey Owl flew across the long room and landed on the table next to him.

"Scorpius, I'm eating." His Father sighed "Can you not keep it from here?"

Scorpius completely ignored his Dad, unhooking the parchment from the familiar creature "Hey, Barny."

He read the four words and knew exactly, for the first time in a week, how his girlfriend had felt a few hours ago – about the same as he was feeling right then.

"Is it a friend, Scorpius, you seem to know the Owl?" Astoria asked, pouring milk into her tea.

Scorpius coughed slightly "Erm, no...It's a bit more than a friend, actually. There's something I need to tell you both."

"Oh." said his Mum, placing the milk tray on the table and looking at him expectantly with a smile on her petite features "Go on then."

"I, erm...I've got a girlfriend."

"Oh! That's nice, why didn't you tell us? What's she called?"

Scorpius ignored his Mother's inquiries, looking at his Father.

"Who is it?" He said sternly, as the maid, Alia, walked in with a metal tray filled with croissants.

"Do you remember...Ron Weasley?"

"Yes."

"And...Hermione Granger?"

A nerve in his Draco's jaw twitched "Yes."

"Well...their daughter...She's called Rose and she's -"

"A manipulative know-it-all like her Mother, I expect. 'No, Scorpius. No."

The tray of croissants fell to the floor with a large bang as Draco slammed his fist onto the table.

"Scorpius, is this a good idea?" Astoria asked tentatively.

"Of course it isn't." Draco snapped "The boy doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Yes I do." Shouted Scorpius, as Alia attempted to pick up the croissants nervously. "It's _you_ who doesn't have a clue what they're talking about! You've never met her, you just hate her because her whole entire family were braver than ours in the second war. You don't even _know_ her!"

"I can _imagine_." Snarled Draco.

"No you can't! Nobody can imagine what she's like, because she's nothing like anybody else I know, or have been out with and, to be honest, I couldn't give a shit what you think because I love her and I'm going to continue going out with her whether you like it or not.

Draco opened his mouth, but Astoria stepped in "What did you just say?"

Scorpius looked at his mother blankly "What?"

"You just sad you loved her."

The teenage boy frowned "No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You said that you couldn't give a shit because you love her. You said you love her."

Scorpius looked from his Mother, who had tears in her eyes, to the maid, who was also crying but probably because of all the screaming, to his father, who was stood with his hands in his pockets – a despairing and fragile look on his face.

"Mr Malfoy, would you like a croissant?" Alia sniffed.

Draco completely ignored her but Astoria waved her away. She shuffled off gratefully.

"I did." Scorpius muttered, both scared and relieved "I love her. I honestly do and I don't care what you think because she's amazing."

Draco shook his head "Whatever, just don't bring her anywhere near this house."

"Oh Draco for Merlin's sake!" Astoria snapped "Your child is in _love_ and all you can do is stand there and tell him you never want to see her! _Love_ Draco. Remember that?"

The tall, blonde haired man stared at his wife "You're right. I'm sorry...bring her round whenever...I'm not entirely thrilled but I'd like to meet her. Please?"

Scorpius smiled "Thanks."

X

Hugo Weasley pulled a cracker with Lily and five live rats escaped, scuttling across the kitchen floor, far from the most interesting thing that was happening in the room.

Ginny and Charlie were downing shots of Firewhisky, seeing who could reach five first. Across the table, Molly was lecturing Roxanne on the length of her skirt, while the dark haired Ravenclaw sat and laughed, slightly tipsy despite the fact her parents had no idea she and Lucy had snuck muggle vodka into their lemonade. James and Fred were rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically due to the tickling jinx Dominique had placed upon them while George grinned. Teddy and Victoire had left long ago, probably to find some mistletoe go and do something more than kiss under it. Louis was laughing with Lucy and Albus...who were all more than a bit drunk. Ron was having a very loud conversation in garbled French with Fleur, who was laughing whilst trying to teach him a bit more. Bill sat and laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Audrey, Angelina and Andromeda, Teddy's gran, were talking about cooking. Arthur and Molly were laughing at something that had happened many moons ago, whilst Percy spoke to Harry about the ministry. Harry didn't seem to be listening – only Rose, sat at the table quietly watching her family, noticed that he was looking at his wife with a lost expression in his eyes – as if he didn't know what on earth he'd do without her, as if she was the reason that he was on the planet – not because of evil wizards that he had to defeat, or people he had to protect, but because of her, and only her.

"Are you Okay? You look a bit sad, Rosie." Said George, who had stopped laughing at his nephew and was resting his elbows on the back of his niece's chair.

Rose smiled and hugged her Uncle, much to his surprise "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I was thinking...this Malfoy character...you say he's nothing like his Father?"

"Nope."

"Well then...bring him over. He can spend New Year with us!"

Rose laughed "You must be joking."

"Why?"

Rose laughed "So he can be interrogated by you all and shot by my Dad? Don't think so."

George looked at her with a strange look in his eye. It was as if he'd just remembered a joke that was started years ago but never reached the punch line.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

George smiled. "Nothing's up...it's just...I've always known you reminded me of somebody and I've never been able to place it. Obviously, you've got your Mum's brains and your Dad's humour...but there's always been something else and I've just realised who it is...you remind me of my brother."

Rose didn't need to ask which brother.

"You're funny...you're the one who laughs at my crap jokes like he used to, but you're serious when it matters. I know most people are like that, but...It's hard to explain. You are though, you're more like him than anyone else in this room."

"Apart from you, obviously." Rose smiled.

"Obviously." George winked and wondered off to the adjoined kitchen, where Rose watched him pour himself a small glass of whisky and down it quickly.

Smiling, Rose turned to watch her Aunt attempt to persuade her Mother into a Firewhisky competition.

"Come on Herms..." Ginny grinned, placing the bottle in front of her best friend.

Hermione laughed "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Harry asked, tidying the plates away with his wand.

Hermione looked at him sarcastically "Really, Harry? Really?"

"Really." Ginny grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head when she realised everybody was staring at her "Right..Fine. Come on Ginny, line them up."

Charlie and George laughed and whistled while the youngest Molly Weasley shook her head, just as her Father was doing, in complete dismay.

Everyone in the room stared in shock as the two women proceeded to drink the alcohol in front of them. Ginny only just won; her fifth glass slamming down on the table merely seconds before Hermione's.

"Don't follow my example." Hermione warned her children, smiling dizzily "Ginny...How do you do it so fast?"

Ginny laughed "Practice...how do you think Harry got me into bed with him the first time?"

That one sentence had more f a reaction than everything everybody had said that afternoon put together. Lily screwed up her nose while Albus looked at his mother in disgust and James mimed being sick. Every son of Molly Weasley turned to stare at Harry Potter in a very threatening manner.

"She's just kidding." Harry said, holding his hands up "Tell them Ginny, I think my kids quite like having a Father."

Ginny smiled, leaning drunkenly on her husband's shoulder "Of course I am sweetie."

"I was saying." Started George, changing the conversation "That we should invite Scorpius round for New Year!"

Rose groaned as all the family cheered "Shut up George."

Ron laughed "I quite fancy giving your little boyfriend a little _parler a_."

Fleur shook her head "Ronald, please don't try and upset your daughter with bad French."

"I quite fancy him giving this lad a talking to." Dominique grinned as people looked at her "Of course I understood what he meant; I went to a French school!"

Ron laughed "Go on, Rosie!"

Rose shook her head as her owl flew across the room, following in Vic and Teddy. Victoire had very flushed cheeks and Teddy's hair was extremely messy and bright.

"How did that get in?" Percy asked.

Teddy shrugged "I don't know..it must have come down the stairs...it was just outside the door."

"Where have you been?" Asked Bill, while James snorted.

"Walking." Said Victoire, sitting down and changing the subject "How did the owl get in from upstairs."

"Oh, shit." Giggled Ginny, making Rose and Lucy laugh "I think I've left the window open. Sorry Mum."

The oldest Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and turned on the radio. Hermione began to sway in her seat, before leaning comfortably against her husband.

Rose smiled, before opening the piece of emerald parchment that was tied to Barny.

_I've told my Mum and Dad...they want you to come round for New Year and there's something I need to tell you._

_I hope you're having a good time...Really._

_Scorpius._

"Is it lover boy, Rosie?" Hugo asked, smiling.

"Yeah...too bad about New year, I'm going over to his. Oh Merlin...what am I supposed to wear?"

Roxanne grinned, standing up "I think that's where I come in. Would you like to go shopping?"

"Where?"

"London."

Rose grinned "Oh yeah. Dad...can I have some money for tomorrow?"

Ron smiled encouragingly, handing Rose a few galleons from the pocket of his jacket "Sure!"

Albus frowned "Why can't you get it off him tomorrow?"

"Because," Said Rose, "I'm not stupid. I'll ask him when he's drunk and cheerful rather than hung over and grumpy."

Albus laughed, shaking his head and wondering how on earth any boy, even a Slytherin, could cope with her.

X

Please Review!


	8. Happy New Year

Sorry it's taken forever but I've been away...

x

Scorpius Malfoy walked along the winding the country lane coming from his home, where an awful lot of people were getting drunk. He was wearing a black suit and had a grey coat on that was, like his hair, slowly getting covered with flecks of snow.

He was only waiting on the corner for a few minutes before she emerged with a small pop. She had a navy blue coat on and a scarf, her hair falling in waves down her back. Her long legs were covered with tights and she had on a pair of extremely high black heels.

Scorpius smiled, before grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, kissing her fiercely "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She grinned, her eyes sparkling "But let's go - I'm freezing and these shoes are extremely hard to walk in."

"Okay. How was your holiday?"

"Mmm...Not bad. You?"

"You know..."

"Yeah..."

They walked, quietly, appreciating the fact that they didn't have to talk. They got half way there and Scorpius did something he'd never done...he held her hand. This sort of closeness wasn't something he would normally put up with, never mind actually start himself. It was strange, but he liked it.

"How on earth did you manage to apparate here?"

"My Uncle George taught me how a few days ago."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow "A few _days_ ago? You learn quickly."

Rose smiled "I'm great with new things."

Scorpius laughed and they quietened down again as they approached the house.

"You alright?" He asked, as she looked nervously at the elaborate black door.

"Yeah...just kind of terrified."

Scorpius smiled, pushing her up against the brick wall and kissing her with all the feelings he'd been brewing over the past few months. "Don't be."

"Okay." She said quietly, following him into the huge hall and trying to place what was different about that kiss...there was definitely something.

She took off her coat and scarf, hanging them on the rack and turned around. Scorpius, turning around from doing the same, stared. She was wearing a tight black dress with no sleeves that clung to her figure. On most people, it would have brought out their flaws...whether that be a little too much extra weight or not enough. On Rose, however, it looked perfect. It was simple but magical...just like the girl in question.

"You look...amazing."

Rose smiled, "Thank you...you don't look too bad yourself...now let's get this over with."

They walked into the dining room with Scorpius' hand on her waist. He was acting incredibly calm despite the fact that he had never brought a girl home before that they'd never met – she was the first.

"Mum, Dad, this is Rose. Mum, meet my parents."

Rose smiled as Astoria hugged her warmly "You're always welcome here, sweetheart."

He watched as his girlfriend turned to his father "Hello, I'm Draco."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"From your Uncles, I suppose? All good I hope. You look incredibly like your Mother."

"Everybody says that...but I don't see it. Thank you, though, I suppose."

Draco made a little noise in the back of his throat "Yes, yes...Alia...is dinner ready?"

Rose looked at her boyfriend curiously, wondering who he was talking to, but her thought was answered when a woman with tanned skin and black hair walked through the door. She stared at rose whilst serving the chicken, as if she was some sort of prophet. When finished, she stood back from the table with her mouth open.

Scorpius laughed and Rose raised her eyebrows "Hello."

Astoria rolled her eyes "Alright, Alia...thank you very much." The maid left the room "she's an _odd_ girl...really. Isn't she Draco."

"Odd isn't the word."

Rose laughed, some of the tension leaving her. The rest of the meal passed fairly smoothly, Rose was asked about school, her family and her aspirations for the future. The only awkward parts were the bits when the maid was in the room. At the end of the evening Scorpius suggested he show her the house. He lead her through corridors and corridors, commenting absently as if his mind was elsewhere. Eventually, they came to his bedroom that was painted a dark blue with a black ceiling. Small silver stars that sparkled had been painted on using a sort of magical paint that Rose recognised from a stall on Diagon Alley.

He wondered over to the window and opened it, revealing a ledge that they could sit on. He helped her out and they looked out over the mass of gardens.

"What are we sat on, here?"

"The window from one of the spare rooms downstairs sticks out because of the way it was built and we're sat on the top of that. I sit here whenever I need to think or get away from my Dad...which, as you can imagine, is a lot of the time."

Rose laughed "He's not that bad."

"Yeah, well, he must like you because he's never like that."

Rose smiled, shivering slightly "Everybody likes me, Scorpius."

He laughed, leaning through the window, grabbing a leather jacket from his chair and draping it over her shoulders. Above them, the stars were twinkling, the clouds gone but a small amount of snow still dusting the earth beneath them.

"What's up? You've been all distant tonight."

Scorpius sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist "You know how I said there's something I needed to tell you?"

"Oh...I'd forgotten about that."

"You're a bad liar." Scorpius smiled.

Rose frowned "I know...are you breaking up with me."

Scorpius laughed "Oh, yeah...obviously...Because that would fit in with the events of tonight."

Rose shrugged "What is it?"

"Well...I kind of realised...the other day...that, well...well, you know I really like you don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...look, I'll just say it...I...I think I...why is this so hard?"

Rose smiled, before leaning in and kissing him. "Scorpius...what is it?"

"I..." He sighed "Look, I love you. I love you so, so, so much and I honestly, really, don't know what on earth I'd do if I couldn't have you. You don't have to say it back, but I do. I love you."

Rose grinned, her eyes dancing once again in the way that he'd noticed they do when she hears good news "I love you too."

Scorpius smiled, all worry leaving him because he had everything he wanted right there beside him "Thank Merlin for that."

All of a sudden, what seemed like a million stars exploded in the sky - a rainbow of different colours. Scorpius grabbed a tub from behind him and threw a handful of purple powder up into the air. The powder shot off towards the stars and then erupted into several bright fireworks.

"Happy New Year, beautiful."

X

As Rose Weasley danced around her bedroom in a pair of pink shorts and a thick jumper, Scorpius sat on his bed and sighed as the door opened. His father walked in and sat beside him, without saying anything.

"Can I help you?"

Draco sighed. "Well done. It must have taken some serious balls to bring Ron Weasley's daughter home to meet me."

Scorpius laughed "You could say that. What do you think, then?"

"I think that she's a girl who will go far in life. I think that she likes you very much and I think that you are very lucky."

Scorpius nodded, but then frowned "There's something else, isn't there?"

Draco sighed deeply "Look, before I tell you this, you need to know that I love your Mother very much. She's my entire world and I wouldn't be the man I am today without her. You know I love her, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, in high school there was a girl who I had the biggest crush on. I really, _really_ wanted her, but I couldn't have her, and you know why that was?"

"Nope."

"Because she was in Gryffindor. I didn't have the courage to break the family traditions and go out with a muggle born. I don't have half the courage that you do. And for that, I'm proud of you. Instead of admitting these feelings, I called her names and treated her horribly. So horribly, that she punched me in the face once...Look, what I'm saying is that I let my Granger go, don't make the same mistakes I did."

Scorpius stared "Granger? Hermione Granger? As in my girlfriend's mother?"

Draco nodded, standing up "Touchy subject, so don't go telling all your little friends."

And then he left, leaving Scorpius to try and figure out the puzzle that was his Father.

X

Okay then, something for people who ship Dramione :')

Please let me know what you all think, as always...


	9. Visit

Okay, before I do this you should know that my 'I' key had fallen off so I have to press the little button underneath the plastic letter and sometimes I miss them out but I'll try my best not to. So yeah, if there's an 'I' missing somewhere, that's why.

X

Rose Weasley walked from the kitchen into her front room, where Fred, Albus and James were sat on various bits of furniture.

"Oh, hello people who don't live here."

"Hey." said Fred, glancing at the others and then nodding, as if making a decision.

"What do you want? I've got a lot of homework that needs to be done for tomorrow."

"Well, we've been talking and Albus here has told us that things are pretty serious with this Malfoy, guy."

Rose crinkled her nose "And?"

"Well, we've decided that...with him being a Slytherin and all, you need to be careful."

"Careful as in..."

"Well, he's obviously a sly little git."

Rose raised her eyebrows "Where's this come from? Your general opinion of Slytherin's or the fact he beat you in Quidditch four years ago?"

Fred moved towards her "Look, he's obviously-"

"A sly little git, yeah, you've said. Now please go away before I kill you all."

Fred looked desperately towards his best friend, who also stood up.

"Rosie, you know we love you, we're just saying that, well, if he hurts you, we'll kill him. Ok?"

Rose stared and then began to laugh hysterically, doubling over.

"What?" James asked, looking around the room, shocked "I'm serious!"

Albus shrugged at his brother "I told you she'd laugh."

Rose grinned "No offence to either of you...but I think I could do a better job. Now, I'm going to go upstairs and, for your sake, let's forget this conversation ever happened."

Fred sighed "Fine! But if you get attacked and fed to the trolls they keep in their dungeon then don't blame us...we were only trying to help!"

Rose chuckled, jogging up the stairs to her bedroom, where she began the mountain of work that lay in front of her.

She had finished an essay for transfiguration and care of magical creatures and was half way through completing a sheet of questions based around Grindelows when a banging noise from downstairs disturbed her.

Sighing, she pulled on a jumper and ran downstairs. It was dark outside despite the fact that it was barely 6 o'clock and a fresh layer of snow was falling.

She opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. Stood there, bits of snow sticking to his hair, was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing here?" She asked, checking for people on the street and pulling him through the threshold.

"Oh, hello to you too Rose." He smirked, shaking his head and wetting her.

"Oi!" She shouted, hitting him lightly.

He grinned and pushed her up against the cream wall, kissing her and mumbling "I missed you." against her lips.

She smiled, looking up at him, her hair a mess "How did you know nobody was in?"

"I ran into Albus today in London, and he said he and Lily were meeting up with Hugo tonight. Your Dad always works until seven, you've told me that before and your Mum's in a meeting."

"How do you know that?"

"My aunt works in her department."

"Ah." Rose smiled "We have the house to ourselves then...so it seems."

"So it does." He grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs "Is your room up here?"

Rose nodded, following him up, opening the door and pulling him down onto the patchwork bed cover.

X

"I mean, seriously, who does she think she is, she wonders around thinking she's some sort of prophecy...why, Scorpius, why?"

Scorpius laughed "I don't know, Rose, obviously, she's not related to Harry Potter so she can't do that..."

Rose slapped his stomach, laughing "Shut up..."

They were lying under the bedclothes, Rose on her stomach and Scorpius on his back, playing with her hands. He smiled, reaching over and pulling up the strap of her bra, the only piece of clothing that she had on.

"You look so beautiful."

Rose shook her head smiling "I love you."

Scorpius grinned, the amount he liked hearing this unnerving him slightly "I love you too."

"It's weird, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Saying that, and meaning it. It's scary."

Scorpius nodded "Very...but you know what's even scarier?"

"What?"

"Knowing that, if you weren't here, and I couldn't tell you, I don't know what I'd do...probably turn into my Dad."

Rose laughed, leaning her head onto his chest. They lay there for about ten minutes, until a loud bang downstairs made Rose look up quickly.

"Who?" Scorpius asked.

Rose shrugged "I don't know...listen..."

The sound of the door opening echoed through the house, before the unmistakable racket of shoes being kicked off and thrown against the back wall.

"Look, all I'm saying is that there is no _way_ she would kiss you. For starters, you're too much of a...what's the word...nice person?"

"Well, I reckon she would...given the right circumstances."

"What, her being pissed out of her face and you taken Polyjuice Potion to look like a seventh year?"

Rose sighed in relief "Don't worry, it's just Lily and Hugo."

Scorpius let out a slow breath, before standing up and beginning to get dressed "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Probably on orders from James and Fred...to make sure you're not here."

"What?"

Rose smirked, pulling on a thin blue dressing gown "Never mind, wait here."

She wondered out, closed her bedroom door and jogged down the staircase, coming out into the living room "Hey...do you mind going somewhere else?"

"Why?" Hugo asked, frowning.

Lily glanced her cousin up and down and then grinned "Haha. Hugo, we should go."

"Why? We've just got here and it's my house."

Lily smirked "Rose has got Scorpius upstairs."

Hugo laughed "Don't be stupid...You haven't have you?" He asked; his face gong serious.

Rose crinkled her nose "Thanks, Lil. Nice one."

Lily grinned "Come on, Hugo, before you get any stupid ideas and try to fight somebody twice your size."

"I could..."

"Course." She said, pulling him into the fireplace by his elbow and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

"Right, come down." Rose shouted.

Scorpius wandered down, tentatively. "Have they gone?"

Rose smiled "Yeah."

"I should go...with my new found apparition skills."

Rose laughed, pulling him towards her by his un-tucked shirt "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"You too." He said, smiling against her lips "See you soon."

The front door opened loudly just as he disappeared, and Rose turned to greet her Father enthusiastically "Hey, Dad! How's work? You're early."

"Okay, we tidied up quickly...what's up? You're all red."

Rose shrugged "Nothing...I thought somebody was downstairs but obviously not, I'm going to finish off my homework now...See you later."

Ron frowned, shaking his head in exasperation as Rose ran up the stairs, wondering what on earth she was up to.

X

Two hours later, Hugo knocked on his sister's bedroom door, a slight crease in his forehead.

"Hi...sorry about before." Rose said, letting him in and sitting on her bed, folding various sheets of parchment and stuffing them into the bottom of her school bag, the only bit of luggage she had brought home.

"Is he gone?" Hugo asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously and waiting in the corridor.

Rose smirked sarcastically "Nope he's still here."

Hugo rolled his eyes and walked in. "Please can you warn me next time you want to sleep with your boyfriend...it's disgusting."

Rose laughed "Sorry, I didn't know he was coming. I would have told you..."

Hugo winced "Dad didn't see him, did he?"

"Just missed him."

He raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle "That could have been entertaining."

"Hmm."

"Are you alright?"

Rose smiled "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Hugo nodded and then touched her arm "Not you ever do, but if you need anything, you know where I am."

Rose smiled, "Sometimes I could just eat you."

"Yeah, well, I am adorable." Hugo grinned. "Seriously though..."

"Yeah, thanks."

He shrugged and wondered out.

"Hugo!" She said, raising her voice slightly instead of getting up.

His head popped around the door "Yeah?"

"I mean it, thanks."

He smiled warmly "Not a problem...see you tomorrow."

"Night night."

X

Please Review, tell me what you think and give me ideas on a new chapter...tell me what you want to happen with them :)


	10. Grey

For anyone who doesn't ship Victoire/Teddy for whatever reason, go straight onto the story because I'm about to have a small rant to the only people who actually have the time to read this...

Right, I've written a story about it already, I know, but the song 'Ours' by Taylor Swift describes exactly how I imagine Teddy and Victoire's relationship to be and it's just incredible. The first time I ever heard that song was on Christmas day last year, when I was getting into bed. I'd gotten it as a present (her deluxe album) and I heard the bit about tattoos, walked over to the CD player and started the song again, and then sat there and listened to it about six times. Eventually, I stood up, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the lyrics. Then, I highlighted all the bits that could go into a Harry Potter Fan-Fic, because it was immediately my new favourite song. Then, I put down the pen and paper and listened to it again, imagining who it could be about but I couldn't get it right. It wasn't Harry or Ginny, or Ron and Hermione...I just couldn't place it. But then, just before I went to sleep (you know that phase where you're half-asleep), I had this image of a teenage boy with bright blue hair and tattoos, and I knew it was him...then I remembered about Victoire and I was like, the happiest person ever. Then I set my alarm, went to bed and got up at eight o'clock on boxing day before my family arrived to try and write the first chapter :')

Just thought you'd like to know because I was listening to it then and realised, again, how well it all fits...

Anyway...

X

"What's your favourite colour?" Scorpius asked, his arm draped over Rose's shoulder as she leant against him on the train after their prefect duties had finished.

Rose frowned "What? Why?"

He shrugged "I just want to know...I want to know everything there is to know."

She smiled "Grey."

"Grey?" He asked, eyebrows raised "Really? Grey?"

She shrugged "You asked."

"Why grey?"

"It's different. Everybody likes tranquillity...I don't. I like the sea when it crashes against the rocks and the sky before a thunderstorm. I like Grey." She smiled.

"Fair enough." He said, although he felt there was another reason that he couldn't place. "What's your favourite food?"

"Oh that's easy...My Grandma's chestnut whirls. They're the nicest things ever."

"Favourite word?"

"Gypsy."

"Favourite smell?"

"Right, well, Victoire, Dominique and Louis' house is on the beach, yeah?"

"Yup."

"There's a wooden walkway near their house that leads onto the town's main road...my favourite smell is either that after the tide has been in and wet it all or Christmas trees."

Scorpius took this in, then nodded "Animal?"

"Bear cubs."

"Drink?"

"Butterbeer."

"Place in the world?"

"The Burrow."

"Element?"

"Earth."

"Hobby?"

Rose grinned "Arguing with you."

He rolled his eyes "Seriously."

"Fine...Quidditch."

"Erm..."

"Nope, my turn. What's your favourite colour?"

"Dark red."

She smiled "Rose red?"

"Or blood red."

"Eww...favourite food?"

"Chinese from this muggle place in New York."

"Place?"

"Forbidden Forest."

"Drink?"

"Fire Whisky."

"Word?"

"Rebellious."

"Smell?"

Scorpius blushed "Next question."

"Smell?"

"Next question."

"Smell?"

He scowled "Fine...your hair."

Rose grinned "I love you."

He scowled "Next question."

She laughed "Hobby?"

"Riding my broom."

"Quidditch then?"

"No...riding my broom."

"Fine, erm...Element?"

"Fire."

"Animal?"

"Butterfly."

"Aspiration?"

He thought for a second before "Be a decent Father, whether that means having the fullest vault in Gringotts or living in a skip...I'll look after my kid and make them laugh."

Rose looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"That's really...nice."

"Surprise, surprise...I am."

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek "Okay, enough with the fifty questions, let's have a rest."

Scorpius laughed "Tired?"

"Slightly. I had Lily at my house at Merlin knows what time this morning looking for a straightening potion to use on her hair."

Scorpius laughed "I thought she normally had wavy hair?"

"Yeah...apparently she wants a change but I reckon she just wants Lorcan to tell her she's pretty."

Scorpius laughed "Oh, bless."

"Sweet, isn't she?"

Before he could answer the carriage door opened and a red haired girl with fierce brown eyes stuck her head in "No, and she could quite easily kill both of you so I suggest you shut up."

Rose grinned "Okay, fair point, we'll be quiet."

Scorpius laughed as the door closed, Lily disappearing with it.

"If you could go back anywhere...where would it be?"

Rose thought for a minute "Outside your window, the night you told me that you loved me...or...Pass me my bag, will you? I want my purse."

"What for?" He asked, but obliged. He opened the navy blue bag and looked for her brightly coloured purse. He moved a Gryffindor tie, some Quidditch gloves, a grey jumper, red nail varnish, a bottle of water, some moisturiser, a tube of red lipstick and a golden bottle of a perfume from a muggle make called Vivienne Westwood before he found it.

She unzipped it, pulling out an old photograph that showed a very small, maybe six or seven year old, Rose, sat with Albus in a garden he didn't recognise. Her hair was frizzy and glinting orange in the evening sun. It was a perfect summer photograph, the grass was green and a lot of adults were sat behind them around a table, seemingly drunk while a small ginger child chased her elder brother, a boy that Scorpius knew to be James Potter, around the garden pond where a boy with spiky blue hair and a girl with long blonde hair were swimming.

"When was this?"

Rose smiled "My Aunt's birthday party...it's the memory I think of when people ask me about my childhood. It was one of the best days ever...the first day I rode a broom, actually..."

Scorpius smiled "Which Aunt?"

"Ginny." Rose replied, a sort of sadness taking over her face.

"Hey, what's up?"

She shook her head "Nothing."

"Tell me."

She sighed "I just miss days like those, everything was so much simpler and easier and...not better, but...more comfortable. Less pressure, less stress. I wish I could go back, sometimes, and have just one more day like that, as an eight year old."

Scorpius frowned "We're so different."

"What?"

"The best time in your life was when you were a little girl. When you came to Hogwarts, you probably missed your family. You probably wanted to see them more than you could. You went home for Christmas excited. When _I_ came to Hogwarts, I was ecstatic because I was leaving my family. I couldn't wait. I loved it and I barely even missed my family...in fact, I _didn't_, not really. I went home for Christmas, sad that I was leaving."

Rose kissed his cheek. "It's weird, listening to you actually tell me things. Unnerving."

"Ditto."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're a sarcastic bitch most of the time."

She laughed, rolling her eyes but not bothering to disagree.

They fell into a comfortable silence and, eventually, the train slowed. They climbed off the train with everybody else, greeting friends and laughing as they gathered up their belongings and settled into one of the black carriages.

X

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow, I need to go and do my work..." Rose said, her face lit up by the orange light in the entrance hall.

"What subject?" Scorpius asked, squeezing her hand.

"I need to finish a charms essay that I've only actually done a paragraph on and then do two work sheets for Care of Magical Creatures." She said dully.

Scorpius pulled her towards him and she leant her forehead on his chest "When does it have to be in?"

"The sheets aren't in until Wednesday but I'll get a pile of homework tomorrow and Tuesday that I'll need to do."

"Charms?" He asked pulling her out of the way of a stream of third year Ravenclaw's.

"Tomorrow."

"Give me your worksheets and I'll do them tonight, what are they on?"

Rose looked up gratefully "Unicorns and Hinkpunks."

"You do Hinkypunks in Care of Magical Creatures? Really?"

Rose smiled "Yeah, it's better than fourth year."

He shrugged "Okay, whatever, just give them here."

"They're in my trunk, I'll send Barny over when go up now...thank you."

Scorpius smirked "You owe me."

Rose winked "I'll do more than a piece of homework for you."

He grinned, kissing her lightly "Looking forward to it. See you tomorrow."

"Night." She said, smiling and wondering off up the stairs. He watched her go, leaning against the cool brick wall until she was out of sight and then jogged out of the front doors, across the courtyard, over the viaduct and into the second floor corridor, where he muttered the password to a portrait and passed straight through it, as if it had been replaced by gas.

As he came out on the fifth corridor, he strolled away from the main end until he came to the Prefects bathroom. He muttered 'Hippogriff showers' and was let in.

After taking a long bath, he returned to his Dormitory in the dungeons, a place that seemed strangely dark when it wasn't alight with the sarcastic radiance his girlfriend carried. He proceeded to do her homework that had been left on his pillow and finished it in ten minutes. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was almost eleven so he went into the adjoining bathroom, pulled on a pair of black and grey, checked pyjama trousers and a loose, pale blue t-shirt. Before he went to bed, he brushed his teeth and checked himself in the mirror. What he saw, made part of the conversation on the train make sense.

With a strange, knotted feeling in his stomach, he saw that looking back at him were a pair of deep grey eyes, the same shade as the sea crashing against rocks violently, and the same shade as the sky before a storm.

X

Please Review...and Happy Bonfire night for those in England tomorrow!


	11. Smile

"Scorpius, no! You never listen!"

"Oh and you do?" The blonde haired boy shouted, gesturing wildly with his arms.

"I listen more that you do!" Rose screamed, pushing hair out of her angry brown eyes.

"No, Rose, no you don't. You don't pay any attention to anything it's like you're off in some sort of dream world half of the time!"

"At least I know what you're saying. You just don't have a clue, you don't listen you just nod and completely ignore me."

"That's such a lie! I always listen to what you're saying!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, yes I do. There's a difference between not listening and not giving a crap about it. You should know that, of all people."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you don't care about anything."

"Oh, so I'm a bitch now?"

"Did I say that?"

"As good as. Thanks, really."

"Oh, don't worry, you're welcome. It's no problem."

Rose took a deep breath and sighed, dropping the jacket she had in her arms and walking around the edge of the four poster bed they had been screaming over. She stood in front of him and placed a hand on his chest "I'm sorry, Scorpius."

He ignored her, his face stony.

"Please. I'm sorry, you do listen to me. I know you do, and I know I can be a cow...sometimes."

Scorpius scoffed, not looking at her.

Rose frowned "Okay, most of the time. But, I really, really, care about you. You know that and I try, but with all this work that they're giving us and then you're so clever and do everything in about three seconds and I'm nothing special and it gets to me. It really, really, gets too me and I overreact to little things. I'm so sorry."

Scorpius looked at her in alarm "Nothing special? Seriously? You think you're nothing special?"

Rose frowned "My parents are; I get that. Hugo's funny and kind and then all my cousins are amazing people. They're all really clever and have all these talents. Louis is the best drummer I've ever seen and Lily's, like, psychic or something...I'm just ordinary."

He looked at her, frowning "What are you talking about?"

"The only thing I have going for me is a reputation with boys. My Uncle's famous for defeating the darkest wizard of all time at the age of seventeen and I'm known for being a slapper. I'm not smart or brave or any of that. See what I mean?"

Scorpius shook his head in astonishment, forgetting to be angry "Rose, stop it."

"What?"

"Comparing yourself to everybody else."

"But-"

"No. Just stop it. You are you, and you may not be the cleverest, kindest person on the planet but for Merlin's sake, Rose, I'm in _Slytherin. _I understand that it's hard for you, with such a massive, famous family. It must be a lot to live up to. But I wouldn't have anyone else. I wouldn't have Lily, Roxanne, Lucy or any of them. I want you, and you're perfect. You're the only person in the world that I couldn't live without." He paused for a second "Even though you can be a horrible person sometimes. Trust me, you're anything but ordinary."

Rose smiled weakly "I'm sorry."

Scorpius shook his head, smiling slightly and pulling her towards him "Don't be. You wouldn't be you, without being a sardonic bitch."

Rose shook her head "I mean it."

He kissed the top of her head "So do I. If I didn't love you so much, we wouldn't be together anymore."

"Really, though, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes. And I _do_ care about what you say, most of the time."

Rose laughed "Good."

Scorpius sighed, "I can never stay angry with you, and that really pisses me off."

She grinned "Good. Because you kind of have the same effect on me."

He smiled "I love you."

X

"Seriously?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The fifteen year old frowned "That's ridiculous."

It was a surprisingly warm Wednesday afternoon in January and they were sat in Lily's favourite part of the library – a small corner surrounded by the tallest bookcases with the thickest books and by the window, which was open, letting in a light breeze. Outside, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team could be seen practicing. They didn't seem to be doing too well.

"What is?" Rose sighed, flicking through a thinner book than those that were around them.

"That you two can just be so...forgiving. You really like him, don't you?"

Rose smiled "Yeah."

Lily frowned "That must be nice."

"Why, what's it like with Lorcan?"

"We're fifteen...just. It isn't serious, but...I like him. I don't suppose we're even together technically, just..."

"I don't need the detail." Rose said, smiling "Is he a good kisser though?"

Lily smiled "If he wasn't do you think we'd be having this conversation?"

"Ah, fair enough."

She tapped her fingers on the wooden desk "What's it _like_?"

"What's what like?"

"Having somebody like that...who really, obviously loves you. Is it not...irritating?"

Rose laughed at her cousin "You'll get there."

She pulled a face "I'm fine thanks, I've seen the way you two look at each other and I'd rather live my life a bit before I get pulled into all that crap."

Laughing, Rose shrugged "It's great. I can't even imagine how horrible it would be if he didn't feel the same way, so it's scary...but in a good way. Like, if you'll excuse the pun about riding things...the first time you fly a broom."

Lily smirked, but then frowned "It didn't scare me."

"Not at all? You're five hundred feet up in the air and _nothing_?"

Lily shook her head "Nothing."

"Not one little butterfly?"

"Nope."

Rose leant backwards on her chair, shaking her head "You're weird. What scares you, then?"

Lily thought for a minute "Not a lot."

"What do you mean, not a lot?"

"I mean, not a lot. I can't think of anything."

"There must be _something_."

She frowned "Probably, I just don't can't think."

"What about when Gryffindor play Slytherin?"

Lily grinned "Oh, right...nervous anticipation? That's what love is like?"

"No...bad example. The broom is the best one I can think of. You know something amazing is happening but you have to take risks to get to this incredible thing. One little slip...and it could all be over."

She thought for a minute "That's nice...I see what you mean."

Rose grinned, smugly. "Why did you want to know?"

"Because...and don't laugh, okay?"

"Fine."

"I'm a clever person. I've never passed a test with less than ninety seven percent and I know _things_. I know what people are feeling, thinking and doing, sometimes even before themselves. I'm very intelligent. Things I don't know, I learn. It's what I'm used to."

"What are you getting at?"

"For the first time in my life, there's something that I don't know..."

Rose stared at her for a moment and then erupted in hysterical laughter, her voice echoing throughout the library.

Lily pulled a face "You told me you wouldn't laugh."

Rose took a deep breath and grinned "Yeah, but I was expecting something vaguely amusing. Not something hilarious."

She frowned, pulling her red hair up into a long, straight ponytail with a blue bobble "Well, you know, it's hard."

Rose smiled "Sounds awful."

"You don't get it."

"No, Lily, because I can't even imagine being clever enough to be upset about not knowing something. I wish I could, believe me."

"You don't."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"Why do you think you're not in Ravenclaw?"

Lily smiled, relaxed at being able to reply to a question she knew the answer to "It's not what you can do that puts you into a house, it's what you do with it. If I used everything I know to its full extent, to upset people and hold it against them, I'd be in Slytherin. If I never put it to any use and didn't even bother with it because I believed it unfair, I'd be a Hufflepuff. If I was most interested in the academic side and wondered around being top of every single class, that being my mission, I'd be a Ravenclaw. Like Luna, I suppose I could have been either, but Gryffindor is where I'm supposed to be. I've always known that much. Luna...she went the other way. I suppose family has something to do with it...Her family are, and were, all Eagles - most of ours are Lions."

Rose smiled at her cousin "You are very clever, you know. And don't worry, you'll find out what you want to know, eventually. Hopefully it won't have anything to do with Lorcan Lovegood."

Lily smirked.

"Right, I'm going...Scorpius is doing my homework for me tonight and I need to find him."

The girl in front of her laughed, "Alright, Rosie, Have fun...and thanks."

Rose left the library, smiling slightly as she walked the familiar path to the dungeons. She muttered the pass word and walked through the dark common room. Nobody gave her a second glance - although they didn't really appreciate it, they knew that they would never get rid of _this_ Gryffindor.

Scorpius stood up and met her half way, kissing her warmly "Hey."

"Hey." Rose smiled.

Scorpius grinned "What?"

"What?"

"You look all...funny."

"Happy?"

He laughed "Probably...you miserable bitch."

Rose smiled, her eyes bright "You know what?"

"What?" Scorpius asked, amused as she pulled him over to the corner.

"You haven't met my family."

"Rosie, I go to school with most of them. I have lessons with half of them, play Quidditch with a few and argue with the rest." He winked "We're like family."

She frowned "You know what I mean...my Mum and Dad."

He exhaled heavily.

"Please?" She said innocently "I met yours!"

"When?"

"Easter. You can come and stay."

Scorpius shook his head "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Rose squeeled, jumping up and down "Yay!"

He shook his head, in disbelief "What's wrong with you, today?"

Rose shrugged "I don't know...I just feel...I don't know...but it's good." She smiled "I love you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes in exasperation but grinned in return, kissing her with a smile on his face.

x

Review please!


	12. Luck

I know it's been a while but I've been ridiculously busy. I'm in the mood for writing a nice fight and without one it'd be unrealistic for anyone, never mind teenagers...anyway, here we go...

X

"Look, I just don't get why this is such a big deal." Scorpius said, pulling his green Quidditch robes over his head. They had just beaten Ravenclaw brilliantly. Surprisingly, the eagles had put up a good fight, but the snakes' cunningness had just given them to edge.

"You don't get why anything is a big deal..."

"Oh, come on, that's a lie."

Rose raised an eyebrow "Is it?"

"Isn't it?"

"No it isn't! Meeting my parents isn't a massive thing to ask...we've been together for over six months!"

"So?"

"I met yours as soon as you asked me to."

Scorpius sighed "I just don't _get_ it."

"You've got to meet them sometime."

"Why?"

Rose looked at him, hurt flashing in her eyes "Because...going off the things you've said to me, I was under the impression that you want to be with me for a while..." She took a deep breath and stepped backwards "But going off how you're acting now, I take it that I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't ever want to meet them?"

"That's not what I said."

"Yes it is!" Rose said, her voice breaking slightly as her voice shot up an octave.

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief "Why do you take everything so dramatically? I was just saying, I don't want to meet them yet."

Rose flushed red, anger clouding her vision "No, you said 'why' after I said 'you'll have to meet them sometime' – form that, I understand that you don't want to stay with me for much longer. If you want dramatic, Malfoy, I can show you dramatic."

Scorpius bit his tongue, anger burning his mouth. "Well I don't, so, as hard as it may be, try not to go over the top while you make up other things."

"Why do you act like you know everything? It really _pisses_ me off."

"Oh, I piss you off?" He asked, sarcasm tainting the words "I wonder what it must be like to be pissed off by your other half. I _am_ sorry."

"See! You just act like everybody's below you and you're so important."

"Funny, Rose, because you've pretty much just described yourself."

She took a deep breath "My Dad was right, you do act like your Father."

Scorpius stared at her for a moment, before slowly acknowledging what she'd said. After a minute, he nodded "Fine."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, fine. If that's what you want...if you're going to be like this and say things like _that_, then you're right...I don't ever want to meet your parents."

"And I'm the dramatic one?" She said incredulously, as Scorpius walked away.

He paused mid stride, before turning around and shaking his head "You really know how to get to me...well done. Merlin, Rose, I'm sick of this."

Rose "And as usual it's all my fault. You can't do anything wrong."

"Any decent person wouldn't even consider saying that."

"Decent? You've just said that you're sick of me!"

Scorpius shook his head, somewhere between anger and pain, before storming off to the dormitories.

Tears welled up in her eyes as he disappeared – it was a reaction she felt she got from her father, neither of them liked people observing their weaknesses.

X

Scorpius walked into the Common Room swiftly, muttering the password under his breath. He crossed the room and descended into his Dormitory, where he sat on the black sheets with his head in his hands.

The door opened and a blast of noise from the celebration party downstairs was let in with the smell of perfume and aftershave.

"What's happened?" Tom asked, ruffling his hair slightly.

Scorpius shook his head "What do you think."

"Well I've never seen you in such a state before, so I'm going to go with Rose."

Scorpius said nothing.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse."

"Well...Louisa Robinshaw is downstairs, looking pretty fit. She's no Rose, but I'm sure she'd be happy to get back at her with you."

"Is that why you stink of perfume?"

Tom blushed "No."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

I got into a, erm, _heated_ discussion with one of the Ravenclaw chasers at the end of the match."

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief "Yeah? Any good?"

Tom smiled "That's for me to know and you to...well, not find out because you'll regret it."

"That bad?"

"Oh no, but think how guilty you'd feel."

"Why would I feel guilty?"

"Well, there's this girl, you might know her, she's called Rose Weasley, you see and-"

"Ok, there's no need to be sarcastic."

Tom smiled, standing up and walking to the door "come and join in when you feel like it."

After a few minutes, Scorpius stood up and walked up the few stairs to the common room. Outside, it was getting dark, and the common room was lit with candles, the flames flickering green from the reflections of the surroundings.

As soon as he had himself a glass of Firewhisky, Louisa Robinshaw was by his side.

"Hey, Scorpius."

"Hey, Lou. Alright?"

Louisa nodded "I'm great, Scorpius, how are you?"

"In desperate need of being pissed."

She messed up her dark hair and smiled darkly "I can help with that."

"I hope so."

She looked at him in surprise "Why aren't you being horrible?"

"Because my girlfriend is a bitch...Actually, I don't even know if she is my girlfriend anymore."

The amount of Firewhisky he'd consumed was starting to take effect, and so he didn't respond as he normally would have when she pushed him into a darker corner.

"Then Rose won't mind, and neither will you," She muttered huskily, breathing heavily onto his neck "If I do this..."

And then they were kissing. His hands knotted in the unfamiliar hair as she pushed him further against the wall. The glass fell and smashed, causing a few people to turn around. Unfortunately, Rose Weasley was one of them.

"Scorpius?" She whispered.

Scorpius pulled away and looked at the girl in front of him. "R-Rose...what... what are you doing here?"

Rose shook her head, her white face filled with pain "I was looking for you."

Scorpius looked at her, unsure of what to do. He knew that he should be doing_ something_, but the Alcohol had seized up his brain.

"I wanted to apologise. Obviously, I'm too late." She said quietly, numbness radiating from her words.

Scorpius opened his mouth, but she turned and ran from the room before he could even comprehend what had just happened.

Louisa Robinshaw smiled.

X

She ran all the way up to the entrance hall and then the long way, down through three courtyards and an awful lot of steps to the boat house, where she slowed into a jog and leant against the wooden wall whilst panting heavily. Hot tears were burning at her eyes, but she knew that there was something to do before she could let them fall.

"Rose." He said her name quietly, but it wasn't lost in the breeze.

The night was dark and cool, but not entirely unpleasant.

She didn't look up. She didn't move.

"Please, Rose, I'm...I don't, she...I...I have no excuse for what just happened. I'm sorry."

"Oh." She said flatly, all the sarcasm from earlier on gone "Right."

He moved towards her, yet she refused to look at him "Please, Rose...I was angry...I didn't have a clue...I...I just...I love you and I'm so, so-"

"You were right."

"What?"

"Before all of this," She gestured to the empty space between them "You didn't believe in love. You were right."

"Rose-"

Please don't make this harder than it already is." She muttered, as if the words were painful "Please just go."

"What are you talking about? Rose, I'm sorry! She was just there and-"

"Please leave me alone. Please, just go away and don't ever come back, Scorpius. I never want to see you ever again...I can't...I can't do this...not anymore."

"But Rose-"

"_Please_?" She begged, louder this time.

He looked at her, tears shining in his eyes "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him then, and as she looked into his grey eyes, the eyes that she'd grown to love, she knew that she'd been lucky. She'd also been completely wrong...this wasn't fate, it was luck. And now, now her luck was over and she'd have to go on living as she had been doing. What a pathetic state for a sixteen year old to be in.

"Rose."

She looked at him, her eyes stinging.

"Please, no matter what happens now...just know that I love you. I honestly do."

She nodded slightly and he turned and walked away, most traces of alcohol drained from his system by the sheer amounts of adrenaline and fear replacing it. His hands shook slightly as he began to climb the stairs.

"Goodbye, Scorpius." Rose managed, before the floodgates opened and she slowly sank to the floor, looking out over the black water as tears began to fall over the edge of her eyes.

Scorpius reached a stone landing and he stopped for a moment, glancing back at the only girl in the world who'd managed to convince him that love was real. Somehow, he was determined to repay the favour. Right then though, he knew that nothing could be done, so he continued on his long and painful journey to the dungeons.


	13. Eyes are doors, hearts are keys

Just a warning, there's a fair amount of swearing in this...

X

Thomas Belby wasn't expecting what he found the next morning. Yes, he knew it would be bad. Yes, he knew that Scorpius would probably be in a foul mood for the next week. No, he didn't need to be a psychic to predict that his best friend would be an absolute mess. He expected all of that – it was the only thing to _be_ expected after a relationship with Rose Weasley. He'd seen it many times. He didn't, however, expect to find Scorpius sitting alone in the Common room, his face paler than normal, huge black rings under his eyes and a vacant, yet desperate expression on his face. He looked absolutely terrible.

"What happened?" He asked tentatively.

Scorpius shuddered.

"Did you..."

"We broke up." His voice was dry and accepting.

"Oh."

"I'm a fucking idiot." He said in the same tone "An absolute, fucking idiot."

"You were drunk."

"Still an idiot."

"Yes."

"Why did I...why?"

"Because you were pissed off to the extreme and...You've never felt that way about Rose, about anyone. You were confused. You didn't know what to do. It's understandable, but not really acceptable. You shouldn't have done it, there's not really...any excuse."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, mate."

Scorpius shook his head, afraid of his voice setting off the tears again. Taking the hint, Tom nodded, and walked out of the room.

He walked up to breakfast the long way, thinking about things he could do to make his best friend feel somewhat better. It wasn't until he walked through the huge doors and saw two boys at the Gryffindor table in a very serious discussion that he realised what the answer was.

X

Scorpius allowed himself to be dragged down to Hogsmeade by Tom, not really caring where he spent his day of misery. The feeling was odd, as if he was in a different universe, one he didn't understand.

They entered the Three Broomsticks in silence and Scorpius was about to take their usual seats before he turned on his heel and went to walk straight back out.

Unfortunately, Tom seemed to have guessed his move, because he placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back towards the table that was filled with most male members of Rose Weasley's family.

Sighing, he sat down "Are you going to kill me?"

James Potter cracked his knuckles but tom grimaced, in a reassuring sort of way "No, they're here to sort all of this mess out."

"By killing me?"

"No."

"As appealing as it sounds-" Started Fred, but he was cut off by Albus.

"We aren't. That would literally break her. We don't want that."

"Good." Scorpius said blankly.

"Right." Albus started, his face deadly serious "I like you, Scorpius, I really do. But Rose isn't only my cousin, she's my best friend...and last night she came to me...it's just the worst thing I've ever seen."

"I know...I get what I've done."

"No, you don't understand." Albus said, his green eyes staring straight into Scorpius'. "She's not like that, Rose. She...She doesn't let people see her when she's upset...I can't even begin to imagine the pain she must have been going through to give up and come and find me...it's not the sort of thing you _can_ imagine. Now, what we want to know, is why on earth you'd put her through that."

"Then," Said James "If you don't give us a sufficient answer-"

"We _will_ kill you." Snarled Fred.

Albus rolled his eyes.

"You planned this?" Scorpius asked Tom, without looking at him.

Tom made a noise in the back of his throat. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, we won't hurt him." Albus said calmly, although he looked like he dearly wanted to.

Scorpius took a deep breath "We had an argument...bigger than any we've had before, I mean. We argue a lot, over lots of things, but this was a full blown out fight...I was pissed off and I drank a lot of alcohol very quickly and-"

"We know what happened from there." Hugo said quietly.

Louis patted him on the back "What was the argument about?"

"She wanted me to meet her parents."

"Oh, and you didn't want to? This isn't going so well for you, is it?" Said a familiar girl's voice.

They all turned around and Lily smiled, sitting down "Sorry I'm late."

Tom looked at her and she looked back, before smiling slightly and taking off her jacket, resting it on her knee. There was a short silence before the door opened again and Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood joined the gathering, leaning over the table.

"What's wrong with my Mum and Dad, then?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius shook his head "You don't understand. It's not because I don't want to, it's because, and I'd never admit this to...Rose, but I'm terrified. Albus, your Dad is _Harry Potter_. And the tales from I've heard about your Mum and Dad, Hugo, it isn't so great when you're the son of somebody they all despise."

Lily laughed "Merlin, even _I_ didn't see this coming. You've split up because you don't have the balls to meet my Dad?"

Scorpius frowned "Well-"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

He sighed and nodded "I suppose you are. But I never said I was a Gryffindor."

Lily smiled, to the horror of everybody else "No, I suppose you never did."

"Lily, we're kind of trying to keep up an atmosphere, here." James muttered.

Lily rolled her eyes "Oh, grow up. He's as upset as she is – anybody can see that – look at the state, he's not made one sarcastic remark since he got here."

"Yeah, that's mainly out of fear. I'm in a quiet corner with a load of guys who would quite happily kill me right now...It isn't the time for jokes."

"Well, at least he's got that right." Lorcan said simply.

"Don't hurt her again, Scorpius. She won't be able to get through it twice."

"She's hardly managing to get through it once."

Scorpius looked at them in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Well, she's taking it pretty hard you do this to her again and she'll just be-"

"No, no, that's not what I mean." Said Scorpius, shaking his head "Why, how...she's not going to take me back – I'm not even going to have the chance to do this again."

Lily shook her head "You don't see her like we do – trust us, she'll forgive you. I should know."

Scorpius opened his mouth but James nodded "Really, she's right."

Scorpius shook his head "Something changed, in her eyes, something moved and I know that she'll ever forgive me again. I just _know_."

Lily and Albus shared a glance, before Lily bit her lip "Scorpius, that's what Rose does. She's always been like that. She's like you. She doesn't let anybody _in_. But she let _you _in. Then you made her regret that and last night she was probably wondering what the hell made her give in. Last night, she was probably thinking that she'd never trust anybody again. She will though, I know her."

Albus smiled "Seriously, you'll be fine. Don't rush it though...She's stubborn."

Scorpius nodded, not entirely convinced but remained quiet as they all left. Tom followed them out, talking to Albus quietly. Only Lily remained behind.

"Trust me."

"I'm trying Lily, but you didn't see her last night, you-"

"Listen." She said, shrugging on her jacket "And remember this. The door to somebody's mind is their eyes. Once you get through that door they trust you with everything they have and everything that's in there. They'll give you anything you want, once you get through that door. They key to the door is their heart. Last night, what you saw was Rose closing the door. All you need to do is find the key again."

She smiled and then walked off, leaving Scorpius staring at her with a mixture of incredibility and inspiration on his face. He'd never heard such a pile of crap, yet he'd understood every word.

Lily Potter was somebody he'd never understand.

X

Review please!


	14. Project

Rose leant back in her chair, closing her eyes. Recently, she'd been having trouble sleeping and there wasn't really any question of why. Whenever she closed her eyes, he was _there_. It had been three days, and she'd had about three hours sleep.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Lucy asked, concern seeping onto her face.

Rose nodded "Sure, I'm just not looking forward to this."

"Would Neville not change it?"

Rose shook her head.

Roxanne rolled her eyes "He can be an idiot sometimes."

Lily shrugged, smiling "I'm guessing she'd rather she was doing it with him than another girl. I think Neville knew that – he's really clever."

Roxanne opened her mouth but they were interrupted by Lorcan, jumping onto the back of Lily's chair and landing on the arm. He grinned at how smoothly it had gone.

"Alright, Potter?"

"Fine, thank you, Lovegood." Lily smirked, not looking at him as if his entrance to their conversation had been as simple as him saying 'hello'.

He smiled and draped an arm around her "Hogsmeade was fun on Saturday wasn't it? You want to sneak out tonight?"

She looked bored "How do you plan on doing that?"

He leant closer to her and mumbled something only she could hear. Her eyes lit up "Really?"

He jumped off the chair and held out his hand "Sure."

Lily took it and pulled him out of the room, smiling.

"Lucky bitch." Roxanne said, shaking her head.

Rose and Lucy looked at her in shock and she smirked "What? He's gorgeous!"

Lucy shrugged "She has a point...being Lily, I wouldn't say no."

Rose shook her head and laughed incredulously "Right, okay then. Bye."

Lucy looked at her sympathetically "Is there any point wishing you luck?"

"Nope." She said, pulling on her jumper as she walked away.

Outside, it was getting dark and the corridors were cool. She found her position, by the bust of Willabus the Great on the fourth floor and took a deep breath, dreading what was to come.

She waited a few minutes before his strained voice cut through the air between them "Hey."

Rose nodded "Hi."

"You alright?" He asked, moving close enough for her to see his face. He had bags under his eyes and he looked paler than usual. His grey eyes were filled with an awful lot of nothingness, as if he'd not smiled for years and never would again. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Stupid question, Scorpius."

"Of course." He looked at the floor and said nothing for a while, before breathing heavily "Did you not want to swap with anybody?"

Rose shook her head "He wouldn't let me. Lily has a theory – she thinks that I'd rather stand here with you than let somebody else stand here with you, as in, another girl."

"And how do you feel about her theory?"

"She's right."

"Oh."

They stood in silence for the next hour, both remembering what they would have been doing if this had been only last week.

At eleven, they looked at each other. Rose nodded and turned away but he called her back.

"Rose, you don't understand how sorry I am...and I know it won't mean anything to you, but it does to me. I...If you ever want to...well...I'm always here. You're the only girl that's ever got close enough for me to say that and I know that you hate me right now, but if you change your mind...I'm honestly sorry. I've never regretted anything but that...you don't understand...if I had any chance whatsoever of it working then I'd break into the ministry right now and steal a time turner to go back and-"

Rose stopped him "Scorpius."

"Yes?"

She smiled slightly "I don't hate you."

The shock on his face was evident "Oh. Do you mind me asking why?"

"You may be a cold hearted bastard for actually kissing that thing, but I understand that, given the choice now, you probably wouldn't have done it."

"Definitely not."

"Yeah, well there we go. I don't forgive you, by any stretch of the imagination...but I do understand how much you regret it. I hate _her_ though. That really is hatred."

"Me too."

"You weren't saying that on Saturday night."

"On Saturday night she hadn't destroyed my life."

Rose looked at him "Was Lily there, when every male member of my family tried to kill you the other day?"

He smiled slightly, but the amusement didn't reach his eyes "Yeah."

"And did you talk to her, did she tell you any more theories?"

He thought for a minute. "Yes, actually."

Rose nodded "Well, she's almost always right. She's only ever wrong when she's ill. Was she ill?"

"No."

"Right then, trust her and be patient. Miracles don't happen overnight."

Scorpius smiled, and his face seemed to light up this time as the realisation of what she was saying hit him "Night Rose."

"Good night Scorpius."

X

It was a long three months. It was a very, very long three months filled with work, homework, revision, work, homework, revision, work, homework and a bit more revision. They had three months absolutely crammed with spells that befuddled even the brightest and potions that were actual hell on earth to brew correctly – one extra drop of dragon blood and your potion would either blow up in your face or immediately turn to liquid ash, too much thought behind a certain spell and the rat would turn into a cup, rather than a fully functioning desk with drawers and hinges. It was a horrible three months.

It was the end of June and Rose was celebrating with all the rest of the older Gryffindor's under a large oak tree by the lake. Many people were proceeding to get drunk after their victory against Slytherin in the Quidditch cup, but Rose had spent many a journey on the Hogwarts Express throwing up from parties the night before and she didn't want to start the summer with a hangover.

She was stood on the wooden deck, with only a white t-shirt and denim shorts on. She felt someone beside her nudge her waist and she smiled, immediately recognising his smell.

"Hey."

"Jacket?

"Please."

He shrugged it off his shoulders and draped it around her own. It was dark now and he was the only person she could see.

"You alright Rosie?...It's been a while."

"I'm knackered, and slightly pissed off with the amount of work we have, but yeah I'm good. Sorry about your horrible defeat by the way. We really are great."

He shrugged "You are...but I feel sorry for you."

"What do you mean?"

He grinned, his eyes crinkling "I don't have any work."

She stared at him in disbelief, the jacket falling off her shoulders as she span around "_Why not_?"

He shrugged, picking it back up and giving it her back. He laughed as she forced it on, frowning "Because I've done it all...apart from Transfiguration."

Rose turned her back to him, crossing her arms.

"Are you sulking?"

"Yes." She said pointedly.

He chuckled "Oh, okay then."

They stood in silence for a minute before somebody else joined them "Rose, Scorpius...can I have a word?"

Rose turned around to see Neville Longbottom striding through the grass "Hi!" He said, very unprofessionally.

Rose laughed "Hey."

"Rose, I know that you've been given an awful lot of work and I also know how your organisational skills are. You may well have your mother's brain, but you take after your Father. Am I right in assuming you've done none of the work set?"

"It's called summer work, because it's for summer." She pointed out, still frowning.

Neville ignored her "Scorpius, have you done yours?"

"Everything except Transfiguration." He grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Neville smiled "Perfect. Now, I know you struggle with Charms, Rose, so I've arranged it with your families and Scorpius is going to be bobbing over a few days a week to help you. Rose, in return, you can help him with his Transfiguration. Also," He handed over a large stack of parchment "Here's a small project to work through, seen as you'll be spending so much time together."

Rose spluttered, trying desperately to intake all this information "You _are_ joking, aren't you?"

"No, Rosie."

Scorpius grinned "Yeah, Rosie, _embrace it_."

"Shut up." She snapped "And I do not _struggle_ with Charms!"

"Well you certainly don't excel in it."

"I've got exceeds expectations in every mock we've done!"

Neville smiled "Isn't an outstanding though, is it?"

Rose huffed "My Dad's agreed to this?"

"Your Mother has."

Scorpius winced and Rose grinned triumphantly as he wondered off to the group by the tree "Well, at least one thing will come of this."

Scorpius looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Yeah? What's that then?"

"You'll finally get to meet my parents."

And then she strode off towards the castle.

X

Review please!


	15. Family

The Hogwarts express pulled up slowly, and Scorpius Malfoy took a deep breath. Not that he'd admit it, but he'd never been more terrified.

"Are you sure they've said it's okay?"

Rose laughed as the compartment emptied. "As much as I'd love them to have objected, I'm looking forward to _this bit_."

Scorpius messed with the sleeve of his jacket "Isn't your Dad an Auror?"

"Oh grow a pair, Scorpius."

"Rose, I'm your ex-boyfriend!"

She frowned "I know."

"And I'm not a Gryffindor. You're all so stupidly brave and it really pisses me off."

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Exhale."

"Okay." He said, letting out a huge breath.

Rose smiled "Come on, I won't let them hurt you."

Scorpius looked at her sarcastically but kept the distance between them to a minimum as she got off the train.

They were waiting. Albus was already there, leaning against a pillar and running his wand through his fingers. He grinned and winked. Scorpius scowled. Beside him, Lily whacked him around the head. Roxanne and Lucy must have already left.

A man that he knew to be Harry Potter rolled his eyes and moved forward, his hand outstretched "Hello, I'm Harry, Rose's Uncle. Nice to meet you, Scorpius is it?" He asked innocently.

Scorpius laughed "Yeah, that's the one. Nice to meet you too."

A woman with red hair who looked remarkably like the fifteen year old girl that Scorpius knew well, smiled. It was the sort of smile that you give to somebody when you aren't sure whether or not to trust them.

"Hey, I'm Ginny."

"Hello."

Rose laughed "Alright, come on." She put a hand on Scorpius' forearm and pulled him forwards to a woman with brown hair and a man with red hair. They were both familiar, from newspaper articles and pictures he'd seen Spellotaped to the inside of his ex-girlfriend's trunk.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Weasley...I'm Scorpius Malfoy, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, so you're the scumbag who cheated on my daughter?" the man asked casually "And you weren't so keen on the idea, last I heard. You look like your Father."

"Ron..." The lady warned "Please ignore him, I'm sure all of that's in the past. I'm Hermione, this is Ron."

Scorpius winced "Erm, yeah...Look, I'm sorry for all of this but we have to see each other because of this assignment. We'll get it done as quickly as possible and Rose can always come over to my house if it's easier. My parents...really like her."

Hermione smiled "There's no trouble, really."

Ron huffed.

"So, should we go then?" Harry asked positively.

"Erm, Dad," Albus said, smirking "Hugo isn't here."

"Oh, Merlin! I completely forgot...Lily, where is he?"

The red haired girl smirked "Honestly, you say it like I know everything."

Her Dad sighed "Please, Lil? Where's Hugo?"

Lily grinned "I'm not permitted to say."

Ron grinned "Is he having it off with some girl somewhere?"

Hermione punched him in the chest as Lily smiled.

"I'm not permitted to say."

Rose pulled a face "Tramp."

And then, a lot of things happened at once. Firstly, Lily threw a stone at Rose which she avoided, laughing. Then, two teenage boys appeared with their extravagant looking parents and one of them grabbed Lily around the waist, kissing her. Albus and Rose laughed, Ron whistled, Ginny and Hermione smiled and Harry looked like he didn't know whether to collapse or sob.

"Oi, Lorcan!" He shouted, dumbstruck "Do you mind?"

The brown haired boy ignored him, but came up for breath, his eyes shining "Bet you didn't see that coming did you, Potter?"

Lysander laughed as Lily smirked "No."

"Have a good Summer, gorgeous. Keep in touch." He winked and let go of her.

Luna shook her head in amusement "Honestly, Lorcan..."

He grinned at his Mum "Bye Weasleys, bye Potters..." He winked again "Bye Harry."

Harry Potter was lost for words, and then Hugo turned up, his face split into a wide grin.

"Where've you been, Hugo?" Albus asked, his voice mocking.

Hugo looked around "I forgot my jacket."

"You aren't wearing a jacket." Lily pointed out.

Hugo turned to face her "I must have, erm...forgotten it again."

Lily laughed, her eyes dancing "Yeah? That sucks."

They began to walk to the car, and only Scorpius heard Lily mutter "How's Claire, by the way?" into her cousin's ear. He went to hit her but she dodged out of the way, cackling.

"Your dad's an arse, do you know that?" Ginny asked Scorpius cheerfully, a wide smile on her face.

Scorpius laughed "I do actually, but thanks for the reminder."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief "You don't seem much like him, if you don't mind me saying...I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" He asked.

Hermione looked at Rose in apprehension and Rose rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't understand why we broke up."

Hermione blushed "I'm sorry, I just don't _get_ it...you seem such a nice person."

He sighed, biting his lip "I was very drunk and in a very bad mood...I know that isn't an excuse, but it's all I have." He looked at her "I regret it."

Ron shook his head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy.'

"Do you not get on with your Dad then?" Ginny asked, while Hermione glared at her.

"Ginny!"

"No, it's fine, I don't mind. It depends what mood he's in...apparently he's changed a lot since you last spoke to him. According to my Mum, anyway. She hated him."

"A lot of people did." Harry laughed "Hermione here punched him."

Hermione blushed and Scorpius laughed "Really? How did that happen?"

Hermione opened her mouth but was distracted by her husband, who finally smiled and began to tell the story.

X

"Lily, don't you dare. Seriously, if you drop that thing in here I'll just scream. Lily...Lily _put it back_ Lily, _please_!" James screamed, scrambling onto a large cabinet in the front room.

Lily grinned, letting the orange and black tarantula sit in her hand. "I don't know if I want to."

James breathed heavily "Please Lily, Please!"

Rose laughed and flicked a rose petal from a bowl of pot puree at her cousin. He screamed and fell down.

"Rose!" He shouted "I thought it was a spider!"

"I know." She laughed.

James backed towards the doorway, shaking his head "Stop it, Lily."

"No." She said simply, moving towards him.

A flash of terror crossed his face before he scrambled up the stairs. Lily wondered back in, throwing the tarantula into the air. It returned into her hand as coaster, which she set down onto the coffee table beside her.

"How do you_ do_ that?" Louis asked in awe. He was sat on the sofa in Rose and Hugo's house. Most of the younger generation were dotted around the room, perched on chair–arms and the rug in front of the un-lit fire. Outside, summer rain was pounding down.

Lily smiled "I don't know, really. I learnt when I was seven in my garden with a piece of grass; I turned it into a butterfly."

He shook his head in disbelief "You're amazing at everything."

Lily grinned "Most things."

"Unfair, isn't it?" Roxanne said, rolling her eyes. Being the same age, her and Lucy had grown up with Lily's knack of being incredibly intelligent.

Rose had often wondered how it must feel, to be a Ravenclaw but be beaten constantly in intelligence by your cousin who was a Gryffindor. Then again, nobody really classed Lily as a normal person. She was too..._Lily-ish_.

The red headed girl sat herself in the middle of the floor, a wide smile on her face "It doesn't even count as magic either, because I'm not _technically_ doing anything illegal. So I can't get in trouble."

"Not that it would bother you." Lucy said, smirking.

Lily winked "Not that it would."

There was a knock on the door and Rose stood up, brushing a hand through her hair.

Louis laughed. "Jeez, could you want him more?"

Rose turned around and frowned, "What?"

"Scorpius knocks on the door and your entire face lights up."

"Shut up Louis." She said, making her way out of the room. It was the second week of the holidays, and Scorpius had been every other day.

She opened the door and he was stood there, absolutely dripping wet. Behind him, rain was falling so fast it was like a huge grey blur. She laughed, moving out of the way.

He smirked slightly, shaking his head and spraying her with raindrops as he walked past. "Afternoon, Weasley."

"Hi Malfoy."

He looked at her, frowning slightly.

She glanced over her outfit, black shorts and a blue t-shirt. "What?"

He smiled "Nothing. You just, you look good...and it's been a very long time since I saw that much of those legs."

Rose laughed "Careful what you say, my family are around."

He nodded, but didn't refrain from glancing at her behind as they climbed the stairs.

X

"Well that's obviously not right, because they're two completely different things!"

"No," Scorpius sighed, leaning over to point at a bit of parchment "It's the same theory, just repeated twice. If you alter the end of the second stage you're left with a clean room, rather than a pig sty. And, if you forget the flick then the room turns green."

Rose made a noise in the back of her throat "How do you do that?"

Scorpius smiled, closing his hands around her wrists and prising her own hands away from her face "Rose, please breathe. You're really clever...you're second best in the class, but let's face it, you're not going to be first with me in there, are you?"

She rolled her eyes at his joke and let her hands slip into his "I can't do it."

"Yes you can, please stop worrying."She shook her head and he smiled "Have faith."

She laughed slightly and he wiped away an angry tear from her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled.

He grinned "Not a problem."

"Right, I'm going home now, bye guys – oh, sorry." Albus muttered, closing the door he'd just opened.

Rose sighed, standing up and smirking "Bye, Albus."

"Yeah, see you. Scorpius, can I have a word?"

Rose rolled her eyes and Scorpius grimaced "Sure, Al."

He followed Albus out and onto the landing, where he was leaning against the bathroom door.

"What?"

He frowned "Do you still like her?"

Scorpius shrugged "It isn't ever going to happen."

"That's not what I asked."

"Oh."

"So?"

"So what?"

Albus looked at him sarcastically "Be serious."

"Sorry."

"Do you still like her?"

Scorpius looked at the floor "There wouldn't be any point in still liking her, we're back to being...sort of friends again and we're stuck here."

Albus sighed "Scorpius."

"Yes?"

"Do you still like her?"

"Not exactly."

He raised an eye brow.

Scorpius looked at him and sighed "It was never a question of liking her, Albus. It was always a question of not actually being able to...function without her. These last few months have been actual hell on earth - not seeing her every day is awful."

Albus smiled and, behind her bedroom door, Rose did the same.

X


	16. Casu de Sole

Again, as Rose walked up the winding path to meet Scorpius, it was raining. It beat down heavily onto her hood and clouded her vision. Her wand was stuffed into her pocket but she didn't want to go to the trouble of casting a drying spell when she couldn't focus because of the noise. Rose used to quite like the rain, because it made everything grey. Nowadays, the colour depressed her.

"Stupid rain it's supposed to be summer not winter...Stupid countryside, making pools out of puddles and storms out of showers..." She muttered before crashing into something that grabbed her forearms, keeping her steady.

"Easy, Rose, you'll do yourself an injury." His cool breath touched her face and she shook her head.

"I hate rain."

He frowned "I thought you liked it?"

"I used to." She said simply, and he got the point.

"Oh."

They walked in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable. After a while, Scorpius sighed "What is it?"

"What?

"Something's bugging you."

"No it isn't."

He stopped walking, pulling her back "Yes it is. I can tell."

She shook her head and, much to her horror, a tear spilled over onto her cheek. Luckily, the rain was also splattering down and so he couldn't make out the difference.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Rose shook her head, but didn't have time to respond because suddenly his hand was on hers and the wind was knocked out of her as she was pulled into apparition.

They landed with surprising lightness on a back street. Rose could smell coffee, and let him pull her towards the mains street of the village. It wasn't raining as hard here, just drizzling.

He let her go and they walked towards a small shop painted purple, with fairy lights around the window. White italics painted the words 'Cause de sole' above the door.

"It isn't Christmas, though." Rose said, her head tilted.

Scorpius laughed as they walked in "I know, it's a strange sort of place, but I thought you'd like it."

The inside was also purple, a different shade on each wall. The roof had a purple sky painted on and the counter and tables were made out of huge pieces of driftwood. The woman behind the counter had a mess of crazy white blonde hair that was more like an afro than anything else. She wore a rainbow of bangles and beads and raised her eyebrows when Scorpius gestured to a seat by the window.

He walked over to the counter and smiled "Hey, Julia. Can I have two hot chocolates?"

"Two, eh?" She asked innocently.

Scorpius shook his head in an incredulous sort of way "Be quiet and make the drinks. Extra marshmallows please, she likes them."

"Does she really?" The lady winked and ducked down behind the counter.

Scorpius walked over with the drinks and sat opposite Rose, passing her one and summoning some papers with his wand.

Rose raised her eyebrows "Magic in a public place?"

He laughed "Well, she's a witch and there's nobody else in here to see it."

"You seem to know her well."

"I found this place when I was eight...I used to come every weekend."

"You don't anymore?"

He looked out of the window "When I have time."

"Yeah, there's not so much of that now. Is she a family friend? No offence, but she doesn't seem much like your Parents."

Scorpius laughed and shook his head "No."

"Then how do you know she's a witch?"

"I saw her clearing up with her wand when I was ten and she didn't know I was there. I asked her why she didn't work at the Ministry and she nearly died of shock."

"Must have scared her."

He nodded "Right, be quiet and drink your drink while I do today's work for you."

Rose smiled and leant back on her chair "I like it when you're nice to me. It's very rare."

He chuckled, but said nothing.

Julia watched them all afternoon as people came and went and every now and then she'd smile to herself. Although she knew he'd had many 'girlfriends' over the years, she'd never actually met one. She wondered how on earth this girl had broken down the fifteen millions walls he tended to put up when speaking to people and actually got to know _him_.

Whoever she was, Julia thought, she must be special.

X

Over the next few weeks, Rose and Scorpius spent a lot of time at that table. They scribbled notes onto rolls and rolls of parchment and received funny looks of muggles when they used phrases such as 'Hippogriff' and 'Ministry of Magic' in regular conversation.

Julia slowly got to know Rose and realised that, yes, she was incredibly special. She was funny, honest and smart – she challenged him in many ways and was completely suited for him, even if they _weren't_ together.

"I don't know what I'll do with my summer when we've finished this." Scorpius said, gesturing to the papers in front of them.

Rose smiled, sipping her strawberry milkshake "I'm sure you'll manage to find another girl to entertain."

Scorpius frowned as she winced "What's up?"

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip "Nothing...It's just...I still don't like thinking about that."

"What?"

"You with another girl."

He shrugged "You don't have to, it isn't going to happen."

Rose laughed "Why not?"

"Because I hate everybody. You're one of the few people that I actually like, and let's face it - you aren't that easy to get along with sometimes."

She smirked slightly and placed the empty glass on the table.

He raised an eyebrow "You're not arguing."

"There's nothing to argue...I'm not an easy person to get along with...I'm not Lucy."

Scorpius thought for a minute "Blonde one?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, she's funny."

Rose kicked him "Don't think of my cousin like that."

He laughed "What, saying she's funny?"

"If somebody is funny you get on with them and then that leads to friendship and friendship leads to other things and then..." She shuddered.

"Would you say we're friends?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Well, where does this friendship lead?"

"Scorpius..." She warned.

He shrugged "Just wondering...let me know if you ever figure out the answer. No pressure."

She laughed slightly "No pressure is good."

"Yes."

He looked at her and smiled slightly before returning to the papers laid out on the desk. It was the sort of look people share when they've been through hell and back together. It reminded Rose of the looks she often saw her Mother giving her Father, or George giving Angelina – it wasn't a particularly nice thing to see, because it proved how much it had cost to actually be there, but it also proved that sometimes, when you do something really hard, it can give you the confidence to know that you are capable of getting through pretty much anything.

Rose sighed slightly and began to write.

X


	17. The Product of Boredom

Scorpius got a slight shock when he was greeted on the doorstep by Ron, rather than Rose. He smiled, though, doing his best to not run straight out of the door he had just walked through.

"Erm, hi."

"Rose is ill, today." He said seriously "She has an illness."

Scorpius' eyes widened "What? Well, is she okay, will she be-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I'm fine." A bunged up voice said, and rose appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled slightly and then blew her nose "Hey."

Had it have been just the two of them, Scorpius would probably have made a sarcastic remark about who she'd been kissing but, unfortunately, it wasn't.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment while Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on then."

"Are you sure? I can come back again tomorrow-"

She shook her head impatiently "Don't be stupid, we're so close to finishing it."

Scorpius shrugged and followed her up the stairs. She was wearing very tight grey tracksuit bottoms and he made a point of examining the oil paintings that hung on the staircase.

"These are nice." He stated loudly.

Rose snorted and Ron rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"Smooth." She sad, sniffing slightly. Her nose was red and she looked exhausted.

"Have you slept at all since I last saw you? You look awful."

She smiled and leant against her bed as they sat down on the floor around their work "Thanks."

He shrugged "Nothing like the truth."

Rose gestured to the papers, closing her eyes "Just look over what we did yesterday, please..."

Scorpius nodded and did as he was told for ten minutes before starting to talk "Rose, you know the section we did on the uses of elm wood, where did you put that because it's not – oh." He looked up to see the teenage girl leaning against the bed, fast asleep.

Smiling slightly, he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed, tucking the purple bedclothes in around her. He watched her for a moment, before conjuring a hot water bottle and tucking it in with her.

Then he proceeded to work.

He worked through all the unfinished sections that needed completing and then went on to add his opinion on every section, He completed the Transfiguration work she'd been helping him with and then moved on to write the entire concluding section of the project. Eventually, he put his quill down and leant backwards, finally finished.

Downstairs, he heard the front door open and close and then voices. He glanced at the silver alarm clock on the wooden drawers by her bed and stared slightly. Apparently, it was gone eight o'clock, meaning he'd been working straight for nine hours.

He was about to stand up and leave but the bedroom door opened and Hermione walked in "Hi Rose, Scorpius how's it coming – oh, Scorpius, have you done all that by yourself while she's been asleep?"

Scorpius gestured to the small stack of parchment by his left as he stood up "No, only this bit. She fell asleep about two hours ago," He lied easily "I didn't want to wake her up so I put her in bed."

Hermione's face softened "You did all of this?"

"Even the hot water bottle." He grinned, rocking back on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

She smiled "You're a lovely boy, and I know Ron has a hard time seeing that because you hurt his little girl but...I see that you regret that. I judged you, I thought you'd be more like your Dad, but you really aren't."

He smiled "Thank you."

They walked downstairs and Ron frowned "What's he done to Rose?"

"Put her in bed with a hot water bottle and done all her homework."

"Oh."

Hermione smiled "Have you eaten?"

Scorpius shook his head "Nope, I'm not hungry though it's fine."

"Nonsense, take this." She summoned a piping hot flask of what looked like chicken soup and passed it to him "Do you need a lift home?"

He shook his head "Nope, it isn't raining I'll be fine, thanks."

She nodded, before following him out into the cool air "Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

She closed the door behind her and touched his arm kindly "I really, _sincerely_ hope that Rose changes her mind about you...about everything."

Scorpius nodded "Me too."

He made his way over the hill drinking his soup, forcing down the lump that had sprung to his throat. Even though he saw he saw her every other day, he missed her. He missed the way she held on to him when they rode the same broomstick in the middle of the night, the satisfied little noises she'd make in the back of her throat when he kissed her. He missed the feel of her skin and the pathetic arguments about everything under the sun. He missed the feel of her hair in his hands and her lips on his. He missed the way she used to always be so sure of herself. He missed the laughter they'd share and the way she'd hold her breath when they snuck into Hogsmeade or around the castle at night. He missed the light that used to dance in her eyes when she made fun of him, a light that, much to his surprise, was actually slowly returning. It wasn't the same, though – nothing was. With every atom in his body, not only his heart but everything else, he missed her.

X

It was raining again. Rose sighed and put up her umbrella. Setting off four hours early at six o'clock, she walked right out of the village, over a rather large hill, past a few fields and got slightly lost before she found the familiar cross roads. They were in the middle of a lot of country lanes that all lead different ways and joined at odd intervals throughout each other. Harry used to apparate her and Albus here when they were children, allowing them to run off. She hadn't been here in _years _and she couldn't wait to be able to just walk and _think_.

She began, from the only point where all four paths cross, and managed to get all the way around in just over two hours before she headed back to her own village and came to a stop at their meeting point on the top of the hill behind the church.

"You look better." Scorpius smiled, his voice bringing her out of a daydream.

"And you're late."

"By three minutes...the maid as having a crisis."

"Yeah?"

"She snapped...first her nail snapped because my Dad asked her to pick up a box of soup and then_ she_ snapped. She walked straight out."

Rose raised her eyebrows "Seriously? What happened?"

"I followed her out and asked her what she was doing. She apologised and went straight back in..." He cocked his head "I actually think she may have a slight crush on me."

Rose laughed "Yeah, right."

He smiled "Jealous?"

"Having to live in the same house as you? Not particularly."

He shook his head and grinned "You're a cow. Where have you been anyway? You're looking slightly bedraggled."

She hit him in the chest before adjusting her pony-tail self consciously. "Is it 'insult Rose day' today, or something?"

He smiled and brought her arm away gently "You know I'm joking. Seriously though, where have you been?"

Rose smiled "I went for a walk. Harry used to take me and Albus to this place when we were little and just let us run off...it was good. He used to apparate us there but I walked...I like walking, it gives me time to think."

Scorpius nodded "Walking is good."

"Hmm."

"How long did it take you?"

"I set off at six and I've not been home since."

"Rose! It's nearly eleven! You're ill!"

She laughed "It was a twenty four hour thing. Besides, I got enough sleep yesterday."

Scorpius smiled "I suppose you did."

"Thanks for that, by the way. Although, you should have just woke me up."

He shook his head "No, you're much less annoying asleep. I got all the work done as well."

She rolled her eyes and smiled "Thanks for that, as well."

He shook his head "No problem. We don't actually have anything to do today though..."

Rose looked at him "What should we do?"

He said the words before he could stop himself "I don't want to go home."

She smiled "How about _I_ show you somewhere then?"

He nodded "Sure."

She said nothing but touched his wrist and turned on the spot.

X

"Where the hell are we?" Scorpius asked, looking around and seeing nothing but an awful lot of trees.

Rose smiled and began to walk. They walked further and further, their surroundings barely changing, for at least half an hour, before everything was different.

"Merlin..." muttered Scorpius as he looked around. They were in a small clearing, about the size of two bedrooms. Rain was falling but evaporating about a metre above them, not hitting their heads. A fire was lit in the middle, emitting a warm hazy glow. The grass was dry and large wooden tree trunks were set around the fire. The place seemed to have a mystical, protective spirit. It was the sort of place you'd imagine fairies to live.

"What are the brooms for?" Scorpius asked, indicating to four broomsticks in the corner.

Rose smiled "Look up."

He did as he was told and felt his eyes widen. Above him, about twenty five feet above him, was a wooden shed with a smoking chimney. It had a balcony and a bright yellow front door.

"What _is _this place?" He asked quietly.

"_This _is the product of many summers of boredom." She said, grinning.

"You did this?" He asked, in astonishment.

She nodded "With help from Albus, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander and Hugo...well, Hugo didn't do much really and we needed Teddy for some of the things Lily couldn't get away with doing without breaking the law...but yes, this is what we did for three summers."

"How old were you?"

Rose thought for a moment "Mine and Albus' first summer after Hogwarts...we were twelve, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander and Hugo would have been ten. We finished it in _their_ first summer."

"And the house?"

"We've been raised to be good flyers. As usual, Lily was always the best. She could fly better than I can now when she was seven."

"Why isn't she on the House Team, then?"

Rose shook her head "Because she doesn't like doing it for other people...I don't know, she's odd."

Scorpius laughed "Yeah, I suppose she is."

"Race you there."

"Where?"

He chased after her as she sprinted towards the brooms and shot upwards. He was a good flyer, and caught her up quickly. They landed and dropped their brooms, crashing into each other and falling through the door onto thick purple carpet.

Laughing and pulling himself off rose so that she could breath, he lifted his head and looked around. The four walls were painted turquoise and the section that jutted out to allow room for the small but real fire was painted orange. Wooden shelves with flowers painted on them jutted out over their head and there was a bed taking up half of the room. A patchwork quilt with scarlet and sapphire stripy pillows decorated it. As he was a boy who had been raised to appreciate order and neatness, it was the most bizarre scheme Scorpius had ever seen.

"What the-"

Rose laughed "Lily decorated. The blue represents Teddy's hair, the orange is the family colour...if you haven't noticed. The scarlet off the pillow represents Gryffindor and the blue Ravenclaw, for Lysander. The flowers are Roses and Lilies...the purple carpet is Vic's favourite shade and my Gran made the quilt."

"Sentimental." Was the only thing he could really think to say.

Rose smiled and pulled herself up onto the bed "It's also very comfy."

Scorpius laughed but groaned slightly as he lifted himself up "I might come and join you then."

Rose smiled "Keep your distance."

He winked, but sat cross legged on the other end of the bed, out of arms reach.

"Chess?" Rose asked.

He grinned "Sure."

X


	18. A rebelling lion and run away snake

Oh my days, have any of you watched the special features DVD on DHP2? Have you watched the 'Harry After Hogwarts' section? I was just sat there with tears rolling down my face. It's just...unbelievably sad D:

And then at the end of it 'straight lines' by Dawn Landes comes on and instantly = new favourite song.

Anyway, yeah...tell me if I was the only one crying like a baby :')

X

Four weeks later, Rose walked downstairs to find her Mum, Hugo and Lily sat at the kitchen table. An unopened later lay to one side and they were looking at the Daily prophet together.

"This mine?" She asked, picking it up and recognising the familiar Hogwarts Crest.

"It's your last one." Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Suppose it is."

"Guess what?" Hermione asked, a huge grin now forming on her face.

"What?"

"Hugo's been made a prefect! Isn't that great, that's the both of you!"

"Seriously? Not _you?_" Rose asked turning to face Lily.

She grinned and shook her head "Nope, I'm too much of a trouble causer. Albus is the only one that made it in the entire family."

Rose laughed "I bet he gets Head Boy. Well done, Hugo." She smiled "What're you looking at?"

"Oh, Rita Skeeter's back. She's written an article for the prophet about me, your Dad and Harry...apparently we've always been secretly fascinated with the dark arts and we're going to start another war now everything's calm," She paused for a moment "I've always despised that woman."

"Oh my _God_." Rose said, her mouth hanging open.

"I know, can you believe it, it's not as if we – Rose, what's up?" Hermione frowned, looking at her daughter, who had gone green and was staring at the paper in front of her in disbelief "Rose?"

She shook head and swallowed "Mum...I'm...I'm ...Oh Merlin..."

"What Rose?"

"Mum, I'm Head Girl."

The three sat at the table paused for a minute, before Lily and Hugo burst into fits of laughter and Hermione squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Rose this is _fantastic_!" She said, running and diving on her daughter "And Hugo's a prefect! It's all so perfect!"

Lily and Hugo were still hysterical, Hugo now banging his fist on the table in order to try and calm down.

"Stop it, you two!" Hermione said, frowning "You should be proud of her. Lily, you haven't even been made a prefect!"

Hugo coughed "Sorry, but _Rose_. _Rose_ is Head Girl!"

Lily snorted "It was kind of obvious, but it's still hilarious, he's right – it's _Rose_. She's got about as much patience as a crocodile."

Rose frowned "Obvious?"

"Oh, come on – you and Malfoy were asked to do a project that nobody else was. It wasn't to improve your skills, it was to see if you could work together. It's not going to be Al who gets head boy, is it?"

Rose stared at her "Scorpius?"

Lily nodded, still grinning.

"You can wipe that stupid smirk off your face right now, Potter. You could have warned me!"

Lily looked appalled, as if she couldn't think of a more stupid thing to do "This way's much more fun."

"You're a right little-"

"Rose." Hermione said, placing a hand on her daughter's arm "Calm down."

Lily giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes "Rose, breathe."

Rose shook her head and walked away "I'm going to talk to Scorpius."

As soon as she set foot out of the door she turned in mid-air and landed about three metres away from the Malfoy's front door. The house was bigger than she'd remembered, and slightly more intimidating. Not letting this get to her, she stomped forwards and banged on the large black door.

Alia opened the door, her hair was messy and she had a smudge of pen on her nose. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Hi there, is Scorpius in?" She asked quickly, not waiting for an answer and walking inside.

Through the door to her left, she could hear voices. Opening it, she found herself in the dining room. Scorpius was rubbing the back of his neck and frowning while Astoria squealed and Draco smiled. They all looked up in a confused sort of way when Rose barged in.

"Hi, Rose...erm, what are you doing here?" Astoria asked, still smiling.

Rose stormed over to the table and picked up the little emerald badge "You're Head Boy! _You_ are Head Boy!"

Scorpius chuckled slightly, biting his lip "Yes, I am."

"_I_ am Head Girl. _Me_." She said pointing at her chest.

Astoria laughed "Rose, what's the problem?"

Rose exhaled heavily "I...I have to...you don't get it...responsibility...I don't...I can't...I don't understand _why..._"

Scorpius laughed and pulled up a chair, pushing her down "Rose, please breathe."

"Ok."

He waited a moment "Now...what's wrong?"

She shook her head and frowned "I'm Head Girl. I'm _Head Girl_. You don't seem to understand...I've actually been made Head Girl. I can't cope with that. Firstly, because _you're_ Head Boy. I don't have an issue with you, but we're going to have to _live together_ Scorpius! Live together. Secondly, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do – I'm the most irresponsible person I know!"

Scorpius shook his head in amusement "We'll be given the Head Dorm, Rose – It changes to suit whoever is in it – if you need that much space then you'll have it. Plus, I'm quite clean and tidy – I won't leave it a mess; I promise." He smirked "And the second point is a downright lie. You know Lorcan Lovegood."

Rose smiled slightly and then laughed "I just stormed into your house. I'm sorry."

Draco smirked "Don't worry about it, Scorpius doesn't mind."

She shook her head and smiled "I need to get a grip."

"You will if you're going to be working with him for the next year. Good look." Draco smirked, and Scorpius hit his arm.

"So...are you staying for breakfast?" Scorpius asked, sitting down and leaning back.

"Oh, no, I should probably get back..."

"Nonsense." Astoria frowned "_Alia..."_

X

"Alright Weasley?" A smug voice said from behind Rose, and she remained facing the bookshelf as she answered.

"Afternoon, Malfoy."

He grinned and stood behind her "Looking for something?"

"Nope, I'm moving these books around for the sheer pleasure of it."

"Cool."

"I am."

"Yes."

They both looked at each other and smirked. He moved around her and leant against the wooden shelves, pulling a list out of his pocket. It bounced on the air as it flipped open.

"The Enhanced Book of All Things Muggle, by Phillip Caffrey."

Rose faced him, pointing her finger towards the other side of Flourish and Blotts "Over there, but you're not an idiot so I'm guessing you knew that. What do you want?"

He chuckled "Just to say hello. I've not seen you in over three days. How about 'The Head Girl's guide to coping with stress? I hear that's a best seller."

She whacked his arm and shook her head "You're a nasty little cockroach."

He laughed loudly "Cockroach?"

"Seemed appropriate." She said, turning to walk away. He followed her "'Sup, Rosie?"

She carried on walking and he grinned "Ignoring me?"

"Are you purposely trying to piss me off or is it just something you do naturally?"

"It's a gift...Inherited it, I think. So, why is it that I piss you off?"

"Your presence bugs me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow and she smirked, and then began to laugh "Stop it!"

He shrugged "Stop what?"

"Looking at me."

He raised his head and looked up at the ceiling "This better?"

"Scorpius?"

"Hmm?" He said, still admiring the roof.

"You're a sarcastic bastard." She pointed out "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Leaky Cauldron...why?"

"Same."

She walked away and he followed her, dropping his gaze "Oh. What room are you in?"

"Not sure yet, I'm checking in later."

"Just you and Albus?" He asked, inclining his head towards the dark haired boy in the corner who was talking to a teenage girl.

"Hugo and Lily are around somewhere."

"How come?"

"They can't get us to the station tomorrow and it saves other people the hassle of taking us. 'm thoughtful like that." She grinned.

"It's your last year!"

Rose smiled "They can take me after Easter...besides, you stay every year."

He shrugged "My parents are different."

She couldn't argue with this, so she walked over to the counter and handed some money over.

"You want to go and check in?" Scorpius asked, covering his eyes from the bright light that was pouring through the glass in the shop door.

"Sure." She raised her voice "Albus?"

Albus waved them away, before turning to the girl and laughing.

"Ooh...rejected." She smirked, walking through the door that he was holding open with his foot.

He laughed and she frowned.

"I don't want to check in."

"What do you want to do, then?"

She shrugged "Something _fun_. I'm bored and I've been good all day."

He laughed "Like what?"

They passed the street labelled Knockturn Alley and she paused, her eyes sparkling "I want a tattoo."

He sighed, bemused "You have a tattoo."

"I mean _another_ one."

"You're ill."

"I'm not, I'm just bored. Come on, _please_?"

"Rose, I'm not your Dad, but are you sure?"

"Positive."

He grinned "Then let's go..."

They walked down the dark Alley, chattering happily about possible ideas "Are you getting one?"

He smirked, opening the door of the Tattoo Parlour. "We'll see."

"Well, well, well...I'd heard the rumours but I didn't believe them...you really are together, huh?" A deep voice said, and an incredibly beefy man with a moustache, a bald head and tattoos up to his neck stepped into the dim light of the shop.

"We were, but not any more I'm afraid." Rose laughed, sitting in the red leather chair "How's it going Stew?"

Scorpius laughed and took a seat by the grimy window.

Stew shook his head in disbelief "Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy...I'd never of put you two together in a million years but now, thinking of it, it kind of makes sense. The rebelling lion and the run away snake. The son of evil and the daughter of all things good. Huh, funny how life spans out." He shook his head and then smiled "Not bad, Rosie, how's Lily?"

Rose frowned "You know my cousin."

He winced "I wasn't supposed to have said that."

"She's fifteen!"

"You were fifteen when you got your first tattoo."

"How old was _Lily_?"

He bit his lip "Fourteen. But it's invisible unless activated."

Rose laughed "What is it?"

"Confidential."

She rolled her eyes and leant backwards.

"How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

"So this is still illegal?"

"Pretty much."

Stew shrugged and smiled, revealing a golden tooth "So, what do you want then?"

x


	19. The Leaky Cauldron

"I can't believe I've just done that." He laughed, as he walked up the wooden stairs behind her.

"Me neither."

"Your Mum is going to _kill_ you." Scorpius said "And then _me_."

Rose chuckled "It only shows up in the moonlight if it's deactivated, and I don't go out in the moonlight with my Mum, much."

He laughed "I suppose not."

Rose turned her hand over as she pushed the bedroom door open. The tattoo was on the back of her hand, slightly further down than her little finger. It was of a small dragon that glowed a burning scarlet in the moonlight. Scorpius had the same but in emerald. The tattoos, which they had to keep activated for a week to prevent infection, were black in the light of day.

Scorpius opened Rose's trunk and threw her pyjamas, a pair of jeans and a jumper for tomorrow's train ride before smiling slightly.

"What?" she asked, folding the clothes over the wooden chair by the desk. Outside, a train rattled by.

Scorpius looked away "Nothing."

"Seriously, what is it?"

He sighed and lifted out a lacy, navy blue bra and matching knickers "It's just...been a while."

"Since you saw me in those?"

He nodded and passed them to her, before balling up a pair of socks and throwing them on the pile. "Since I saw anybody in anything like that."

Rose frowned "You do realise that every single girl in our school would sleep with you, don't you?"

Scorpius chuckled and closed the trunk, before standing up and walking to where she was on the bed "Yes, I suppose a few of them would."

"Then what's the problem?"

He bit his lip and sighed again "When was the last time you had sex?"

Rose raised her eyebrows "A while ago."

"When?"

She thought for a moment "Mid-February...maybe? About two days before we split up."

"Now...since you lost your virginity, have you ever gone seven months without having sex?"

Rose smirked "What's your point?"

"And you've missed it?"

She laughed "Well, us girls have needs, you know."

"My point is...every boy, and I mean every _single one of them_, at Hogwarts would screw you over and over and over until they physically couldn't anymore – given the chance of course. Now, why haven't you just gone off and said yes to one of the many boys who I'm sure have asked you out on a date or to even just Hogsmeade?"

She thought for a moment and scratched her neck "Because they're not...well, _you_."

He smiled "Exactly."

"Oh. I get it."

Scorpius sighed and sat down on the bed "I miss you, Weasley."

Rose let out a deep breath, attempting to force down the lump in her throat. She missed him too, of course she did. She missed the noises he made when she kissed his neck and the way he laughed. She missed the way he'd run his fingers through her hair and the way he knew how to do exactly what she wanted in the right way. She missed the way they'd abandon their homework after an argument and end up kissing each other in a heap on the wooden floor of the dormitories. She missed the way he'd laugh with his friends but then look at her and smile. She missed the things that she'd never even admit to herself – like the way he made her _feel_ and the way he'd walk up and wrap his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"I don't know what to say, Scorpius."

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

"You broke my heart."

"I know. I'm...I can't explain how sorry I am, how much I regret it, so I'm not even going to try."

Rose nodded "I know, and I believe you...I can even understand why you did it...but I can't let it go. I wish I could. I really, really wish I could. But I can't."

He nodded and stood up "Let's go and eat."

Rose smiled weakly and followed him out of the door.

X

It was dark outside, the final rays of sun dropping over the chimneys of Diagon Alley, out of sight.

"What time is it?" Scorpius asked flicking the black dragon on his hand.

Rose laughed "About ten, I think."

"Cool. We should probably go back now." He said, although made no move to shift from their spot on the cold steps in front of Gringotts.

Rose shivered slightly and didn't object as he draped his jacket over her shoulders "Come on then."

They walked through the street, talking about things of no importance.

"I'm going to be a terrible Head Girl." She said glumly.

"You were an okay Prefect." He smirked.

"I nearly got thrown off three times."

Scorpius grinned "You shouldn't sneak out...or foul repeatedly in Quidditch."

"Notice how you also snuck out and hid around the corner while I was being screamed at. Also, it was you who I fouled against."

"And Tom."

"Yes, him too."

Scorpius grinned "I did apologise for the whole three weeks detention thing."

Rose rolled her eyes "I was a lousy prefect."

"You were. You take after your Dad. Apart from the obsession you have with books, I'm assuming you get that from your Father."

She nodded "Yup."

"Cool."

He tapped the correct brick with his wand and they walked across the back yard, through the back door and into the musty little Pub. It was dark and the chairs were all up on the tables.

They walked over to the narrow staircase and bumped into each other, touching properly for the first time in months. Rose's eyes widened and she looked up at him. He went to gesture to the stairs with his hand but it didn't quite happen. Instead he found himself pushing her up against the wall and kissing her roughly - one hand on the left side of her head and the other on her waist. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him, feeling her heart beat quicken as she was pressed against his chest.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked at her "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not."

She smiled slightly, detangling herself from his embrace. "That's okay."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged "I think that's been brewing for a while. Now we've both got it out of our systems..."

He nodded "Yeah...we can pretend it never happened."

"Or at least put the next time it happens off for a while."

He grinned and began to follow her up the stairs. They reached the balcony and he looked at her, every ounce of his body wanting to repeat the last ten minutes. The killer was, he knew full well that she'd kiss him back. He knew because he knew _her_. He knew that she couldn't say no to him like she could to others. He knew that if he kissed her again she'd be in her underwear within ten minutes. The thought made him groan a little.

He couldn't though, not yet. Not until she'd gotten rid of whatever barrier would make her regret it tomorrow morning. Somehow, he managed to simply say "Good night, Rose." And walk away.

"Night Scorpius." She said, leaning against the doorframe as he walked to his own room.

She let herself in and was about to close the door when a foot appeared, stopping her.

"Right," Said a familiar voice "We're talking this out right now before you fuck it all up again."

Rose smiled and let her cousin walk through the door.

Lily sat at the desk and crossed her legs "Tell me everything."

X

"You saw?" Rose asked incredulous.

Lily shook her head "No, but I saw that," She waved her hand in the direction of the corridor "And nobody says goodnight like that unless they've either just had sex or stopped themselves from having sex. Now, which is it? Because if it's the former then I'll never be eating down there again."

Rose chuckled, pulling on her pyjamas and sitting cross legged on the bed "We didn't have sex."

"Good. Are you going to?"

Rose frowned and then began to talk - realising that Lily wouldn't tell anybody, knowing that she was somebody who would understand "I like him, Lily. I can't stay away from him for too long because it actually _hurts_, but I can't be with him...I have this, like, _issue_ and every time I even contemplate getting back with him I have this image of him and that nasty, evil little bitch and it feels like acid is being poured into my stomach. I don't know what to do. Don't know what I want."

Lily paused for a moment "You do. I know you do. Deep down, you know what you have to do."

"I was going for something a little more precise."

She smiled, pulling a coin out of her pocket "Right. Let's make it a little more obvious. I'm going to flip this. It lands on the goblin, you're going to get back with him and somehow forgive him. We'll figure out how to cross that bridge when we get to it. If it lands on the side with the swords, then you're going to get over him. Again, I'll help you get there if that's what it comes to."

Rose nodded "Ok."

Lily threw the coin up into the air. It span a few times and suddenly, Rose was desperate to see the Goblin land in her cousin's hand. Anything else and she didn't know what she'd do.

Lily caught the coin and wrapped her fist around it. Rose noticed she was on the end of the bed as she uncurled her fingers. Crossed swords stared up at her and she felt her stomach fall through the floor.

"Oh. Right. Well then, let's...let's get over him then."

Lily leant backwards in the chair "No."

Rose panicked "Lily! You said you'd help me! I can't do this-"

"Rose." She cut her off "When that coin was in the air which side did you want it to fall on?"

"The Goblin side."

"Exactly. It was just to make you realise what you wanted. Now, we'll work on the whole 'forgiving Scorpius' bit."

"You're a genius." She stated and Lily laughed.

"Yes, well...let's see what we can do with you now. Right, when you first saw them kissing, what was your first thought?"

"Pain. Loss. Shock. Anger."

"Those are feelings."

"What did you ask me for?"

"Thoughts."

"That I didn't understand...and then I wanted to _kill her_. No exaggeration. If I hadn't of been so shocked then I would have..."

Lily nodded "And the anger was definitely with her?"

"Yup...It only upset me once I'd run off and understood what had happened. Why?"

"I don't think that it's Scorpius you have a problem with...or want revenge on, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Lily smiled "Leave it with me...and go to sleep, in twelve hours we have to be on a train."

Rose nodded and watched her cousin leave, before brushing her teeth, climbing into bed and dreaming strange, strange dreams that she'd never remember.

X


	20. Trains, New Dorms and a Shared Bathroom

It was a cold morning, and one filled with a vague amount of confusion. The first odd thing was that Lily seemed perfectly at ease, despite the conversation they'd had the night before. Rose didn't think too much of this though – she knew her cousin, and she trusted her. If there was one person who could keep a promise, it was Lily.

"So..." Scorpius said, as they boarded the train. They walked along the centre, looking for an empty compartment.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for being so weird with you yesterday." Rose said.

"Oh, I actually think you took the whole kissing thing remarkably well. You didn't punch me or kick me or even curse me into oblivion."

She laughed and turned to see Lorcan Lovegood looking confused. Lily was staring at him seriously.

"Just promise."

"Why, Lil?"

"Just promise."

"Why? What's going to happen in the next half an hour?"

"Just promise me that you'll forget it and not hold it against me...or let it change your opinion of me."

"What are you going to _do _though? And why would I hold it against you?" He messed his hair up "I don't understand."

"You never do, Lorcan. Just trust me. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary."

Scorpius frowned and muttered in Rose's ear "Are they together?"

"No...But...It's difficult. They're crazy about each other - they just won't admit it and occasionally end up in bed together. You know how it is when you're fifteen."

He chuckled "Hmm."

Lorcan nodded as Rose got shunted out of the way by a second year "Right, fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise, you little weirdo." He smirked and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

As she turned away, Lorcan touched his cheek and flushed slightly.

A compartment opened behind them and Lily passed, smiling to herself. Rose was possibly the only one who saw her hand twitch and a drop a sachet of what looked like black powder into the air.

Rose didn't even have time to frown before the entire section of the train was filled with a black smoke, causing people to splutter and cough. Scorpius, beside her, held his breath patiently.

The cloud cleared and Rose almost dropped her trunk. Lily was stood with her arms around Nathan Crux, a Ravenclaw in her year. They were kissing and Louisa Robinshaw stood behind them, shock and fury present on her features. Suddenly, Rose realised what was going on.

Apart from Scorpius, Nathan was the only boy who denied Louisa of what she wanted. She followed him round like a lost puppy in the hope that he'd change his mind and go out with her. It was obvious to anyone in the same room as them for five minutes that he wasn't even the slight bit interested. Lily was putting Louisa through the same thing she'd put Rosethrough. She instantly felt much better, as angry tears welled at Louisa's eyes.

"Get off him!" She shrieked.

Lily pulled away and grinned at Nathan "Sorry, but I've been wanting to do that for a while."

He stuttered "Erm...no, it's fine...do you mind me asking how old you are?"

"Fifteen." She smiled.

"Oh, erm..well, do you want to go out some time?"

Lily thought for a minute "Not really. You're a bit old. But that was nice...he's a good kisser isn't he, Louisa?"

Louisa stammered for a minute.

"Oh," Lily said innocently "Haven't you experienced it? I presumed you had...how silly of me. You should, sometime, although he might not want to."

"You sly_ bitch_."

Lily grinned "I believe it's you who wears green, Louisa, not me."

"Shut up, Potter, or I'll _kill_ you. You're just a little girl."

Lily laughed lightly "We both know that isn't true."

Louisa turned to Scorpius "Can I have a word? I've missed you. Your parents _love_ me and" She turned to Rose "I'm so right for you."

"Actually you aren't." He glanced at Rose "Not a chance."

As he rejected her, the final stage of Lily's plan was complete and Rose felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She smiled and ran to hug Lily, who patted her back and laughed. Albus and Hugo had watched the whole affair, and were stood behind the twins with bemused faces.

Lorcan looked at Lily in disbelief and she walked to him, an apologetic look on her face "I had to."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Probably not."

"Will there be any more random bursts of kissing?"

"Do you want there to be?"

He grinned "Only if it's me you're doing it with."

She laughed and followed him into the open carriage, leaving Albus, Hugo, Lysander, Rose and Scorpius in the corridor.

"So, Head Students..." Lysander grinned "Should we go to the prefect meeting?"

"You're a Prefect?" Rose laughed.

Scorpius frowned as she watched them laugh and joke on the way to the Prefect's compartment. Something had changed. Something had lifted in her eyes and she was once again the happy, cocky girl he knew and loved. He didn't know what had changed in the past hour, but he liked it.

As they all emptied into the carriage, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at him, an honest, true smile "Oh, yeah." She said "I'm great."

X

"Right, so I think that's it." Rose wrapped up, turning to the boy beside her.

He grinned "Yeah, so basically, don't miss your duties because we'll get in trouble and remember to always jinx Gryffindor's."

Rose stood on his foot "Slytherin's."

"Nope, I definitely meant Gryffindor's."

Rose shook her head "Alright, have a nice rest of the journey."

The compartment slowly emptied until it was just Hugo, Lysander and Albus left. Hugo laughed at the relief on his sister's face.

"You're a natural."

She squealed "Was I good?"

"Great."

"Really?"

"Sure."

He laughed at her again "Right, I'm finding a compartment."

"Okay, see you later."

He waved and wandered off.

Lysander congratulated them and then followed him. As he went through the door, a sixth year Ravenclaw came back in and picked up a black coat that had been left.

"Sorry," She said to Albus and he smiled.

"That's okay, what's your name? You look familiar."

"Jenny...Jenny Smith."

"That's pretty...where are you sitting?" He asked, walking out with her.

Scorpius sighed "The wonders of being Harry Potter's son. It goes straight to your head."

Rose laughed as he shook his head sadly.

"You're a moron, you know that, don't you?"

He chuckled and followed her out, closing the door with his foot.

After a couple of hours, the train pulled to a stop. They boarded the carriages and sat close, fighting the cool air with body heat.

Scorpius sat beside Albus' new friend Jenny and Rose felt jealousy flare inside her as if somebody had just poured burning acid into her stomach.

Forcing herself into accepting this was a severe overreaction, Rose took a deep breath and struck up a conversation with Lysander.

However hard she tried though, she couldn't help noticing how shiny her long, wavy brown hair was, and how her blue eyes glimmered happily, as if she'd never been hurt.

Rose made a growling noise in the back of her throat and Lysander clicked his fingers in front of her face "Rose!"

"What?" She asked innocently, passing it off as a cough.

He raised his eyebrows "Could you actually, physically _be_ more jealous?"

Rose pouted "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Am not."

"Are."

They continued to argue until they reached Hogwarts, and then Rose got out and walked up the hill to the castle doors, several paces in front of everybody else.

"Hello, Lorca, Lysander, Lily...ah, Rose!" Neville shouted.

Rose turned and raised her eyebrows "Yeah?"

"Congratulations. Oh, there's Scorpius. Hey, Scorpius, over here!"

Scorpius touched Jenny's arm and then walked over with a grin on his face. Rose growled again and Neville looked at her in alarm.

"Hi, sir."

"Good year so far?" He asked positively, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Rose looked at him with no emotion on her face "It's the first of September, I've been on a train all day."

Neville grinned "Cool. Right," He pulled a piece of folded parchment from his pocket "Here are the directions to the head dorm. Enjoy." And then he wondered off to his seat in the Great Hall.

...

Two hours later, Rose found herself following Scorpius and his lit wand down a very narrow and dark corridor. They hadn't spoken since the train journey.

Eventually, he stopped and tapped his wand on a brick. An intricate metal rose head grew out of the wall and painted emerald butterflies surrounded it.

Scorpius cleared his throat "We need a password."

"Oh." Rose said.

"Any ideas?"

"No."

"Fine – Grey."

Something clicked and Rose raised her voice "You can't have that!"

He chuckled to himself, before reaching out and turning the rose like a doorknob. "Sure I can."

And apparently he could, because the wall opened into a square room neither of them had ever seen before.

The fireplace was magnificent. Placed in the middle of a huge bookcase that covered the right hand wall, flames shot up the stone chimney, disappearing. It was warm in here, making Rose realise how cold it had been on the other side of the door.

On the far end was a large bay window, with a cushioned seat around it. The walls and floor were all wooden panelled with photographs dotted around. Looking closer, Scorpius realised the pictures were all of his and Rose's friends and family. He smiled.

"The room must change to suit whoever is in it."

"It does." She muttered.

"What?"

"Hogwarts – A History."

"Oh."He paused for a minute before "Is there something the matter?"

Rose ignored him "I'm going to bed."

She turned around three times, before spotting the staircases on the left wall. She went up the right one and then emerged again, a few minutes later and went up the left "Wrong one."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and said nothing. He sat by the window for ten minutes before going to look at his bedroom. The stairs weren't steep and he opened the door into an adequately sized bedroom. The walls were painted cream with emerald and silver detailing on the skirting boards. A double four poster bed with an emerald spread was to the right, next to a wardrobe, some drawers and a door. There were also two glass doors that opened onto a landing.

Scorpius grinned and crossed the room, opening the other door. He was inside a blue bathroom but quickly backed out when he was greeted by a scream.

"_What are you doing_?" Rose screeched, her voice ten octaves higher than was strictly necessary.

She pulled the door open, a towel wrapped around her and her hair damp. It fell in dark waves down her back.

Scorpius laughed "Oh, we're sharing a bathroom. Sorry, really, but I have seen you naked before."

Rose exhaled heavily "Yes, but I wanted you too, then."

"And you don't want me to now?" He asked innocently, leaning against the wooden door frame with a smirk playing on his lips.

Rose smacked his arm "You're a cocky little -"

Scorpius sighed "What's up?"

"You!" She said "what happened last night and-"

"I knew you hadn't forgiven me..."

"No." she snapped "That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

She rubbed her forehead, frowning "You kiss me and now...today, you've been..." She trailed off, realising quite how pathetic she actually sounded "Nothing. Never mind."

He raised an eyebrow "Sure?"

"Yes. Just...knock next time."

He laughed "I will."

X

Okay, I know it's been ages but my computer had to be fixed...I'm sorry :)

Please reviewwwwww


	21. Change

I finished for Christmas today! Three days to Christmas! Getting a Harry Potter jumper! YAY!

X

Rose Weasley, despite the changes to her personality over the past year, was still a very admired girl among the corridors of her school. Boys still nudged each other as she walked past, girls still glared at her with jealousy. Despite the fact she'd changed quite a bit, Rose was still one of the hottest girls that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had to offer.

"There's something different about her, _again_." Thomas Belby muttered to his best friend as that particular girl walked past him. He turned and watched her behind, clad in a tight black skirt, as she disappeared around the corner.

"What are you talking about, Tom?" Scorpius asked, rooting in his bag for something.

"Well, she used to be, like, the fittest girl in this place, and she was funny and sexy and flirted with anything that walked...you remember?"

"But mainly me, obviously." Scorpius grinned.

Tom rolled his eyes "Whatever. Then, you got together and she seemed to get even fitter. Neither of you had had exactly what you'd call a serious relationship before and it suited you both...you'd argue and then make up and then people would look at you and seriously envy it."

"Oh, were you jealous of me, Tommy?" Scorpius grinned.

Tom hit him "Not me, you dickhead. But people were, yes. It seemed impossible that two people who shouldn't be together were...and I suppose people wanted that. It's the whole Reemo and Julia thing, isn't it?"

Scorpius frowned "Right, I'm lost. Who the _fuck_ are Reemo and Julia?"

"Oh you know." He waved his hand in a very camp way "Those muggles who died."

Scorpius stared "What?"

"You know, you know," He said impatiently "Their families were both important and hated each other but they fell into a twisted love story, got married she pretends to be dead he believes it and then _bam_, they're both actually dead. It's a really famous story, I can't believe you don't know what I'm talking about."

Scorpius shook his head in dismay "Are you...are you talking about Romeo and Juliet?"

"That's what I said...same difference isn't it? Anyway, yes, apart from the fact you're both still breathing you and Rose are like Reemo and Julia."

"Romeo and Juliet...can I ask what your point is?"

"Yeah, back to my point. Then, you break her heart into about ten thousand billion, trillion million tiny little-"

"Right okay, I get it."

"Pieces, and she loses all of her confidence. And then she stays like that for a bit because you messed her up so bad she's incapable of feeling anything like that ever-"

"Tom!"

"What?"

"Are you trying to make me feel like shit on purpose, or is it just a side effect?"

"Side effect. Anyway, then she slowly gets better and now...well, Scorpius, I think she might be over you."

"What?"

"She's back to how she was before you went out. She's...watch this – Oi, Rose!" He shouted loudly.

After a few moments, Rose appeared again. She leant against the wall in front of them and smiled "What, Belby?"

"Come here – right," He muttered lowering his voice "Watch how many people look at her."

She shrugged and walked towards them and, true to Tom's word, every student in the corridor looked at her.

"Hello boys."

"Hey Rosie." Tom grinned "How's it going?"

"Erm...Great thanks. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, it's fine."

She shrugged "Oh, okay then. Scorpius, what are you doing tonight?"

"Err...Quidditch until seven and then we have the Prefects meeting at eight. Why?"

She frowned "I need to talk to you before tonight's meeting – what about this afternoon?"

"I can do dinner time, in the Dorm?"

She smiled "Sure. See you then, bye Tom."

Tom winked as she wandered away again "See what I mean, something's different, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Scorpius said "And I can't believe I've only just noticed."

"Blinded by love." Tom said knowingly.

Scorpius looked at him for a moment "Shut up."

X

At the end of Muggle studies, Scorpius went down to the kitchens to get a sandwich and then made his way up to the head dorm. Rose was sat in front of the fire on an armchair, eating a tub of what seemed to be apple flavoured yoghurt.

"Right, what is it?" He asked sitting opposite her.

"Well, Neville said he wants us to do something for Christmas...what were you thinking?"

He shrugged "A party?"

Rose frowned "Nah...too obvious."

"A dance?"

"Ooh...that's an idea. Although, I can't really dance."

"I know." He grinned "I'll teach you."

She chuckled "Okay then, let's have a dance."

"A ball? It gives people a better idea of what's appropriate to wear."

Rose nodded "You're good."

He winked "I know."

"Where are we having it then?"

"Sorry?"

She threw her spoon at him. He ducked and it clanked off the wooden floor behind him.

"The dance."

"Hmm...Great Hall? It'll be a bit snowy outside."

"Yeah...you're right."

"Always am. Are boys asking girls?"

She grinned "Oh yeah."

"Thought so...I didn't have you down as the begging type."

Rose winked "They'd be begging me to ask them."

"Now that, I can't disagree with."

She laughed "Well, that's it I suppose - it was quicker than I thought. Unless you want to say anything?"

"Nope."

She stood up "Fine then..."

She walked over to the door and opened it, picking up her school bag. Scorpius stood up.

"Rose?"

She turned and smiled, and that was when he knew that Tom was right – she _had_ changed. He hadn't been entirely right though, because she wasn't the same innocent, carefree person she once had been – there was a wall of security in her brown eyes. She was happy again, but she'd learnt a lesson and it wasn't one she was going to forget any time soon.

"What?"

He shook his head "See you later."

She observed him for a moment before shrugging and shutting the door behind her. Scorpius sighed and dropped back down, groaning.

X

"So we'll need a fair bit of help organising everything-"

"But we'll manage."

"Exactly." Rose finished.

"So If you can all sign up to something on this piece of parchment...there's plenty to do so feel free to get other to help."

"And that's all, thanks for coming."

Rose stepped to the side as the Prefects all tried desperately to get their names down for the decent jobs, such as decoration and invitations, rather than one of the poorer jobs that included chopping down Christmas trees with Hagrid.

"You're better than you think." Rose heard a voice behind her and turned to see her best friend.

She raised an eyebrow "Yeah?"

"Yup. Hugo was right; you really are a natural."

She grinned "Thanks. Shouldn't you be writing your name down?"

He shrugged "I quite like Hagrid."

Rose laughed "Albus, I miss you."

He didn't remind her that they saw each other every day, because he knew it wasn't what she meant. Instead, he touched her arm and smiled "I know Rosie, I miss you too."

"Good."

"I have nobody to fight with anymore."

She pushed his shoulder and he rocked back grinning "Sorry. I do though, you cheer me up."

Rose looked at the floor, forcing down the lump that had risen in her throat.

"Hey, what's up?"He asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing, just..."

"Rose?"

She shook her head and then threw her arms around him "You're my best friend...you know that, don't you?"

He chuckled into her shoulder "Yes...and you're mine, even if I don't see you as much as I used to. You always will be, ok?"

Rose nodded and sniffed as she pulled away "Thank you."

"What for?" He smirked.

"Just...being you, I suppose."

He grinned "Well I am a great person."

She kicked his shin and he punched her in the arm, so she pulled his hair until he screamed.

"Bitch." He mumbled, but smiled as a few people turned to stare.

Across the room, Scorpius was talking and laughing with Jenny Smith. Rose sighed.

Albus nudged her "Are you over him, yet?"

"I've got over the massive issue I had with him and Robinshaw, but I'm not over _him_, no. Turns out it was her I wanted painful revenge on, not him."

Albus laughed "Does he know?"

"Not yet, no."

"About the fact you're not over him or the fact you _are_ actually over your issue with Louisa Robinshaw?"

"He knows I'm not over him."

Albus smiled "Rose he looks at you...like...like you're something he lost and has to look at every single day...which I suppose you are, really. He looks at you like he doesn't care what he goes through because he deserves every tiny little bit of pain so that you can be okay. He looks at you like...like nothing you can explain. It's really quite cute."

Rose scratched her neck "You think?"

Albus rolled his eyes "I know...now, I'm going to go and sign up for some tree cutting."

Rose smiled and watched him disappear into the crowd.

X

"Hey." Scorpius smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Hi." Rose looked up from her book and Scorpius sat opposite her.

"You disappeared." He stated, putting his feet on the coffee table between them and closing his eyes.

"I had a headache. You look tired."

"I'm _exhausted_. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll get over it."

He smiled "Sure?"

"Yep, you don't need to rush me to the Hospital Wing."

He smirked "I wasn't offering to."

She laughed and then rubbed her head "Ouch."

He smiled and leant backwards, feeling his neck touch the soft, squashy material of the emerald chair.

Rose opened her mouth, but she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say, so she closed it again. At half past ten, Rose shut her book and went to bed, her last conscious thought of the boy on the chair beneath her bed.

X

The next one will be more cheerful, I promise :)


	22. Preparations

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley." A singsong voice came up the stairs and Rose turned from her mirror to see Scorpius leaning against the door frame.

"Can I help you Scorpius?"

He smiled "Yes, as a matter of fact, you can."

"What do you want?"

"You know, I'd ask if it's alright for me to come in, but I don't really care." He said, walking inside and leaning on the back of the chair she was sat on.

"Hurry up I'm late." She said, ignoring him and pulling her hair into a pony tail.

He leant forwards so his mouth was beside her ear and spoke softly, looking into her eyes through the mirror in front of them.

"Do you have a dress for the ball yet?"

She frowned "Of course I do, it's next week, I-"

"Good. What colour is it?"

"Why?"

"So that I know what colour to wear – we wouldn't want to clash." He said simply, a smirk playing on his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow whilst taking off her make-up with a wipe "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think we'll be close enough that evening for people to notice, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Mm."

"And why's that?"

She stood up and walked towards the door way "Because we'll both have other people to dance with."

He nodded "Ah, I see. And have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Got anybody to dance with?"

"I don't know what you-"

He smiled "Who're you going with Rose? Because I've heard from very trusty sources that you've said no to a total of seventeen people so far. Who're you waiting for?"

She smiled "Alright fine I'm not going with anybody."

He grinned and followed her downstairs. She picked up a thick jumper from the back of her chair and pulled it on, before wrapping a thick blue scarf around her neck.

"I don't think playing Quidditch in a scarf is a great idea."

"Maybe not, but walking down to the stadium in one is a great idea."

He shrugged, sitting on his armchair and opening a copy of the daily prophet "So what colour's your dress?"

She smiled "Red, of course."

"Now, red...are we talking pink-red or-"

"We're talking dark red, Scorpius – Rose red."

He smiled and winked at her, before dropping his gaze to the paper in his hands and saying "I'll pick you up at eight."

Rose smiled and didn't stop until she was hit in the face by a bludger an hour later.

X

They'd spent _months _planning the ball. Every spare moment of Scorpius and Rose's had been taken up by buying and enchanting decorations for the Great Hall and helping organise every other aspect of the party.

Girls were having their hair done in Hogsmeade and doing facemasks to make their skin look as magical as possible without the use of actual _magic_.

Finally, it was the twenty fourth of December and every prefect along with anybody else willing to help, was helping decorate the hall for the night's event.

Scorpius walked in with a box of decorations and placed them on a bench, smiling as he watched Lorcan and Lily, both roped into helping by Lysander, having a glitter fight, streams of it pouring out the end of their wands and shooting at the other. Eventually, Lily got Lorcan square in the face so he grabbed a length of tinsel and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her towards him and kissing her.

Scorpius shook his head in amusement and walked over to the raised wooden platform at the front, where Rose was stood in a black vest top and grey tracksuit bottoms, giving instructions to two Ravenclaw's on how best to position a fairy.

"You're hot when you're angry." He muttered in her ear, before flicking her with tinsel.

"Shut up." She laughed, her eyes dancing with energy the way they only do when she's in charge.

"Seriously." He said, laughing.

"Did you actually bring anything or-"

"Rose you have no faith. See that box over there on the bench?"

"That's all you brought? Are you joking, you've been gone about-"

"Rose...please stop interrupting me." He said patiently "I went to look for that box and then I ran into these guys."

Rose turned to face the doorway as over fifty house elves walked in, each with at least three cardboard boxes floating over their heads. As if on an invisible cue, they all clicked and the contents of the boxes shot out and made themselves useful somewhere in the hall. The house elves caught the boxes as they dropped and then strode out again.

"Oh." Said Rose.

Scorpius grinned."You have to learn to trust me."

She looked at him "I do."

And she meant it.

X

"I don't see what takes them so long." Tom told Scorpius that evening "How hard can it be to have a shower, do your hair, do your make up and get some clothes on...Seriously?"

"A while, evidently."

It was five to eight and both boys were stood in the Entrance Hall. Tom was wearing a plain black tuxedo and Scorpius was wearing one with dark red detailing. Both boys looked good and both boys knew it.

"Right, sorry mate, I'm going to go and meet Sophie, you know how she gets – we'll have fallen out before we even get there if I wait here much longer."

"You've only been waiting seven and a half minutes and I told you I'm meeting her here at eight o'clock."

Tom shrugged "See you later."

"Bye." Scorpius laughed as his best friend jogged down to his common room to collect his date, a blonde girl from Slytherin who had a tendency to get quite impatient.

He waited for another couple of minutes before he heard a stair creak and high heels tapping on wood.

"Ready?" He heard her voice and looked up.

She was wearing a tight satin dress of his favourite colour with a plunging neckline, flowing skirt and crossed straps at the back that showed of the muscles she'd earned from a lifetime of playing Quidditch with her family. Her hair was curly as usual, falling over her shoulders and shimmering. She was wearing no jewellery but a pair of ruby earrings Scorpius had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday. Her shoes were simple, black and high. She was wearing mascara, golden eye shadow and red lipstick. She looked absolutely magnificent.

Scorpius bit his lip and grinned "Merlin."

She laughed "That's the effect I was going for."

He smiled "Loads of people are here."

"Seems like everybody's here." Rose answered.

Scorpius grinned and held out his arm "Come on."

She took it and they walked in together, the most envied couple in the building.

X


	23. Merry Christmas

The hall was filled with chatter and compliments, jealous stares and flirtatious glances. Decorations of every shimmering shade of silver decorated the walls, while twelve real Christmas trees were decorated with real snow, sparkling baubles of Red, Green, Blue and Yellow and very real fairies sat at the top of each. Above their heads, the enchanted sky was clear and twinkling with stars.

"Merlin, we're good." Rose said, astonished.

Scorpius chuckled "That we are."

"Guys, this is absolutely excellent!" The headmaster's voice came towards them and Rose reached out to fix his collar, which was turned up at the back. "Oh, thank you Rose."

She smiled "You're welcome."

Neville bounced happily on the balls of his feet "It's going so well, it seems like the whole school's stayed for Christmas. Even the Slytherin's – no offence intended there Scorpius."

Scorpius laughed "None taken."

"Alright, well then, I'm going to go and have a dance. I'll see you both later – oh dear, Mr Belby's date doesn't seem overly cheerful, does she?"

Rose and Scorpius turned around to see Sophie Morrison completely ignoring Tom, her face expressionless.

"Ha." Scorpius said softly as she whacked him with her bag.

"Someone's in trouble." Rose muttered as Scorpius lead her away.

"Let's not get involved, she scares me."

Rose laughed "Fair enough."

"Hey!" Lily's voice was the next to greet them and Rose turned and hugged her cousin, who looked amazing. She was wearing a strapless green dress that flowed down to the floor. Her hair fell straight down her back and her eyes were gleaming.

"You look...gorgeous." Rose said.

Lily smiled "Thanks but you should see Roxanne."

"Why, what's she wearing?"

Lily nodded over Rose's shoulder and Rose and Scorpius both turned to see arguably the prettiest, non-Veela, member of the family dancing with a sixth year Ravenclaw in a tight, back-less, black dress with tiny diamantes along the hem of her skirt. Her dark skin seemed to shimmer in the light and she made every girl near her look like they'd just come off the Quidditch pitch in their tracksuits.

"Well, I'll be staying away from her tonight then." Rose smirked and Lily laughed as Lorcan appeared and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So," He grinned "How about a dance?"

She thought for a minute "Go on then."

Scorpius laughed as they disappeared into a crowd.

"Are they together yet?"

Rose shrugged "Don't have a clue."

At the front of the hall, the stage was lit up and Rose watched her cousin walk to the front of the front, wearing a short, floaty white dress and brown cowboy boots, her long blonde hair curled.

"Good evening Hogwarts." Lucy said into the microphone and grinned as everyone stopped dancing and cheered. "Are you all having a nice night?"

Her question was greeted by more cheers "Great. Now, I've been asked and I apologise in advance in case anything goes wrong, to sing for you tonight – that okay?"

More cheering .

Lucy laughed and the music started. She started off with a country song that Rose had heard many times before – mainly blaring out of Dominique's bedroom.

"Never heard this." Scorpius said, frowning at the reference to Elevators. "What is it?"

"It's by a muggle – Taylor Swift. A lot of my family like her."

"What's the song called?"

Rose smiled "Ours."

"Yeah?"

"It's Dominique's favourite song...Lucy's is Long Live, which she'll probably sing later on."

"You want to dance?"

Rose grinned "I thought you'd never ask."

X

At quarter past twelve, Rose and Scorpius opened the door to their common room. Rose tripped up over her own foot and he caught her elbow.

"You get through an evening of dancing, yet you can't actually manage to walk?"

"Sorry."

"I'm already over it."

She laughed "It's been good tonight."

"Yeah." He looked at her "It really has."

"I've had a really good night."

"Well you danced with enough girls."

"Yeah," He said "But I always make a habit of persuading the most beautiful girl to be my date."

She smiled "Thank you, Scorpius. You didn't look too bad yourself."

She walked backwards and he followed her, until her back was pressed against the cool wall. He placed a hand on the left side of her head and leant down, tilting his head.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" She said quietly.

He smirked "Merry Christmas."

And then he walked over to his staircase and laughed "What? You thought I was going to kiss you?"

She shrugged "Honestly, yeah I did."

He smiled "And what would you have done, exactly...if I had of kissed you?"

"Well, I don't know really...but I thought you would."

"Well then, that's why I didn't."

She leant backwards onto the wall "What?"

"I didn't know what you would do. I _never _know what you're going to do."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Bit of both, I suppose."

She grinned "Night, Malfoy."

"Night Weasley."

X


	24. Snow

This will be my last chapter until at least boxing day, if not nearer to the New Year, so I'll make it good. My family are coming up and I only see them twice a year at the most so I'll be spending Christmas with my cousins...oh, the joys.

Anyway, I hope you all have a great Christmas.

X

"Come on, Rose. Seriously, or I'll get Lily to wake you up."

"Go away." Rose grumbled pulling the blanket over her head "It's seven o'clock!"

"Yes, and it took a lot of effort to get here unnoticed."

Rose scoffed "Yeah right."

Albus smirked "Fine, but you see my point."

"No I don't."

"I made the effort, so should you. Or are you hoping Scorpius will come in here and wake you up? I bet you'd get up then, wouldn't you?"

Rose lifted the blanket from her face and looked at her cousin, the kindest person she knew, stood on her hard wooden floor in checked pyjama trousers, an old grey t-shirt and a faded blue zip-up hoody. It was that, the fact he'd walked to the other side of the castle with nothing on his feet but a pair of bed socks, on a cold December morning, to wish her a happy Christmas, that made her climb out of bed and pad into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After ten minutes, Rose emerged still in her pyjamas, with her hair in plaits, her face washed and her breath smelling of mint toothpaste.

Albus bit his lip "Merry Christmas."

She rolled her eyes but smiled "Merry Christmas, Al."

They walked through the school and winded up at the Gryffindor common room, where the fat lady was snoring.

"Excuse me." Albus said loudly, and she jumped awake.

"Wha-what?"

"Scarlet baubles."

"Oh, erm..yes, of course..." The portrait swung open and Rose was greeted with a pair of arms throwing themselves around her neck.

"Happy Christmas! Come on, I want you to open your presents!"

Rose laughed as Lucy bounded away and plonked herself down on an armchair next to Roxanne, as if this was her own common room.

"Aren't my presents in my dorm?"

Albus shook his head "The house elves appreciate that we think Christmas is a family time." He gestured towards a stack by the fire "They're yours."

The family set about opening presents. Rose received a remembrall from Roxanne because her cat, Onyx had smashed her other one and a voucher for a tattoo from Lily and James. Hugo had bought her a huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate and she'd received a box of Chocolate Frogs in the post from Teddy and Victoire. Louis had given her a muggle 3OH!3 CD, as they were his favourite band, and Lucy and Dominique had joined together to buy her a Taylor Swift album that could be played on the magical player Harry and Ginny had gotten her, as Godparents. Her Mum and Dad had bought her some muggle books and a necklace with a golden snitch that opened to reveal a space for very small pictures. Her grandmother had knitted her a jumper with 'R' on the front and her other set of grandparents , the muggle ones, had sent a basked full of Cadbury's chocolate for her and Hugo to share. The rest of her Aunts and Uncles had all come together to give her and Albus a joint Gringotts vault and Fred had sent a small pink bottle with a note saying 'I hear Malfoy hasn't come to his senses yet.'

Rose laughed and picked up the last parcel, a small one. It was wrapped in shiny emerald paper with no tag. Rose tore the paper and revealed a small black, velvet box. Inside was a pair of earrings like the one's she'd worn last night, but these were the same shade of green as the wrapping paper – dark, rich green. In the top half of the box was a note that read;

_Something to remember me by when you no longer have to work with me every day. Merry Christmas, Rose. _

_-S_

Rose smiled slightly before closing the box and dropping it into her pocket.

"Ready to go and eat?" Albus asked.

Rose nodded "Yeah, I'll meet you down there once I'm changed...I'll be ten minutes."

He shrugged "Okay, are you alright?"

"Yeah." She smiled "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh." He nodded "Good. See you later."

"Yeah, see you." She said, and walked out of the room. The castle was still cold, but she didn't warm up when she got into her Dorm and heard footsteps descending towards the room where a small bundle of solitary presents lay in front of the fire.

It was then that Rose realised just how different Scorpius was, from her. Nobody had come to get Scorpius up, nobody cared enough to walk across the cold castle to spend Christmas morning with him and not many people had bothered to buy anything at all for him. Suddenly, Scorpius' general being seemed so much clearer. The reason he'd never let anyone honestly get to know him before her was because, growing up, he'd formed acquaintances – not friends. Growing up, he'd been raised to not get too close to people. Tom was the only proper friend he actually had, which was why Rose smiled when she saw a label written in her Grandma's hand on the pile and another in her Mother's.

She stepped backwards onto her staircase, safely out of sight as Scorpius walked downstairs, fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, glanced at the presents and then strode out of the room, his head held high. Rose wondered what it must be like, keeping up a constant act. She wondered if she'd ever really understood Scorpius and she wondered if she ever really would. Somehow, her hopes weren't high.

X

Breakfast was crowded, the hall filled with students in pyjamas showing off gifts, sitting at the wrong tables and trying to eat between challenging each other to a snowball fight.

"Are you in, Scorpius?" Rose heard Albus ask the boy who was walking out of the hall.

Scorpius smirked "Yeah, I don't see why not. You don't mind do you, Rose?"

"I spend every day with you; I don't see what harm another few hours could do."

He winked "Great, then I'll see you outside later."

"What?" Rose said, as Albus raised his eyebrows.

"Could you want him more?"

She smiled sweetly "You know what, Albus? No, I don't think I could."

And then she stood up and left her cousin staring speechlessly at her retreating figure.

X

Rose pelted several snowballs over her shoulder at Hugo, who dodged most of them but was knocked over by the last one.

"Ouch!" He complained, as Rose chuckled.

She ran forwards and dodged several from Albus before knocking into somebody and rolling down the snowy hill with them. Half way to the bottom, she realised who it was.

They landed with a soft thump at the bottom of the hill and she heard him laugh. They were completely hidden from view and Rose felt like there was snow absolutely _everywhere._

"You know." He said, not bothering to untangle his legs from hers "We could get in serious trouble if someone found us here."

She smiled "We have an awful lot of clothes on."

He tugged at the scarf around her neck "That can quickly be fixed."

"Bit cold."

He raised an eyebrow "Are you cold now?"

She thought for a moment "No, actually. I'm quite...hot."

"Yes well it's my warming personality."

She smiled and flopped onto her back. He stood and pulled her up, before dusting the snow off her back.

"You okay?" He chuckled, as they walked up the hill.

"Yup."

"Nice earrings, by the way – they suit you."

She touched the emeralds in her ear lobes "Thank you, Scorpius. They're lovely."

"No, they're expensive crap, _you're_ the one that makes them look lovely."

And then Rose didn't really know what was happening, because something was pushing her towards him, something unstoppable. Something made her look at him in an odd sort of way, before he realised what was about to happen and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her with a sort of burning force. She knotted her hands in his blonde hair and pulled him closer, as if she never wanted to let go of him ever again.

They both let go at the same time and looked at each other, knowing it was too late to go back.

"I, erm..." Scorpius said quietly "Do you want to..?"

Rose nodded "I'll meet you in the dorm in ten minutes."

He nodded and walked towards the castle doors while Rose headed over to make her excuses. Albus bit his lip and smirked as she jogged away from them, to be kicked by his sister.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know very well what." Lily smirked, and then threw a large snowball at his face.

X

As soon as she walked through the door, he walked over and looked at her "Are you sure?"

She nodded "Yep."

"And you'll trust me again, because you have no idea how bad I still feel about-"

"Scorpius." She said softly.

He tilted his head "Yeah?"

"Please stop talking."

So he did. He bent down and kissed her with as much passion as he had the night before they'd come back to school. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her across the room before banging her into the bookshelf, kissing her neck roughly. Every nerve in their bodies was alive and hungry, their senses alert from the cold.

Somehow, Scorpius managed to pull away and look into her eyes "Sure?"

"Positive."

He bit back a smile and kissed her as, once more, snow started to fall on the grounds of Hogwarts.

X

I hope you like it...Please Review!


	25. Happy New Year, Again

"Morning, Weasley." Scorpius smirked.

Rose groaned and turned over, feeling a pain in her lower back "Ouch."

"What's up?" He asked making no effort to move.

"My back hurts."

"That's what comes from having sex on the floor...and table, and shower..."

"Alright calm down." She muttered, pulling herself out of bed and walking to the mirror. She examined the feint green bruises above her knickers and Scorpius bit his lip in an attempt to stop laughter.

"Scorpius!" She muttered, astonishment creeping into her voice.

He climbed out of bed, wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry."

She smiled, turning to wrap her arms around his neck "Apparently, you were very good last night."

He winked "I'm always very good...it was just more noticeable last night because I've been deprived of it for so long."

"So I'm not going to wake up black and blue every morning then?" She smirked.

He raised an eyebrow "Every morning? You're not that lucky, love."

She hit him lightly on the shoulder and he grinned, picking her up and dropping her onto the bed, where he kissed her with as much enthusiasm as he had the previous night.

X

When Scorpius and Rose made it down for breakfast, everybody in the Great Hall was staring. It may have been the fact they were holding hands, or the way they kissed before they went to their separate tables, or it may have been, simply, how blissfully happy each of them looked.

Rose sat down and Albus rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Why is your love life so perfect?"

"Jealous?"

"Slightly."

She chuckled "Any girl would be lucky to have you, Al."

"Obviously."

"They would." She turned to a group of girls on the Ravenclaw table "Oi! Ladies! Would any of you go out with my-"

"Rose!" Albus hissed, as Lysander Lovegood doubled over laughing "Sorry, ignore her."

"Well I think that you could get anybody in this school and you just chose not to. They obviously all fancy you...although I don't really understand it."

He stuck his middle finger up at her and said nothing.

Lily laughed, dropping into the seat opposite them "Morning...how's Scorpius?"

"Very well thanks, will you pass me the bacon, please?"

"Yeah..." She passed the silver tray across the table and smiled as Lorcan sat down.

"You okay Rose?" He asked "You look quite...uncomfortable."

Rose blinked "I'm fine."

"Oh, so he wasn't too rough with you last night then?"

Albus choked on his orange juice and Lily laughed as Rose kicked him under the table.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"You're a little rat, Lorcan."

He grinned "Oh I know."

Albus shook his head "You are a disgusting human being. She's my _cousin_."

"She's not mine."

Lily shook her head in amusement and Albus rolled his eyes "I'll never approve of your choice in men."

"Well it's lucky I don't care then."

"You care what James thinks."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, when you were going out with Belby and James kick-dropped him at the station you cared!

Lily took a deep breath "I cared because he had _concussion_."

Albus shrugged "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, Albus or I'll jinx you into next month."

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow and she pulled out her wand, blasting him off his chair before he could even move to protect him.

He groaned from the floor and Lily smiled sweetly "Told you."

"Lily!" Neville's voice echoed through the hall "What on _earth _are you doing?"

"Well Albus irritated me, you see." She stated, jumping across the table and landing lightly beside him.

"Right, well, erm...could you accompany him to the hospital wing?"

She frowned "Why? He's fine," She kicked him and he groaned again "See?"

"Albus, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

Al sat up and rubbed his head whilst giving his sister a dirty look. She shrugged.

"Albus?"

"No." He stood up "No, I'm fine."

Lily winked "Shouldn't be rude to your little sister."

"I can't believe you just got away with that." He grumbled "You're _evil_."

She laughed and clapped him on the back "Grow a pair Albus."

This time, he was quicker. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at her as she dodged a jinx and sent one back. The Great Hall watched for a few minutes as the children of one of the greatest wizards known to man duelled each other, both with amused looks on their faces, knowing that they weren't particularly challenging each other despite the fact they were performing magic that some people in the room would never even dream of being able to do.

Neville coughed loudly and they both dropped their wands, smiling.

"Sorry." Albus grinned, not taking his eyes from his little sister, who winked.

"Yeah, Sorry about that everyone." She smirked, before picking up her bag and walking out of the room, slipping her wand into her back pocket.

"Merlin, she's so..." Lorcan stared after her.

Albus looked at him dangerously "I really don't think you should finish that sentence while I'm still here."

Lorcan winked and stood up "Fair enough, I'll go and finish it somewhere else."

Rose smiled "Exhale."

He shoved her shoulder and smirked "Shut up."

X

New Years Eve rolled around fairly quickly, so it wasn't long before Rose found herself leaning against the balcony railing that joined her and Scorpius' bedrooms. The night was clear and crisp, the grounds still covered with snow.

"Did you not want to spend tonight with your family?"

She turned to see him looking at her curiously, his brow furrowed.

"I see my family every day...I live with them here and when I'm at home they're at my house every hour of every day. I love them but...I also value space."

He smiled "You're not even drunk."

She laughed "I know...odd, isn't it?"

"Rose?" He asked, looking nervous.

"Yup?"

"You're not pregnant or anything, are you?"

Rose looked at him for a minute and then burst out laughing, doubling over and trying to breathe.

"I'm being serious!" He said, although he was smiling slightly.

She choked on the cold air and he walked up and slapped her on the back, waiting patiently for her to catch her breath.

"Oh, Scorpius...that is the funniest thing I've ever heard you say."

He raised an eyebrow "Well that's not fair, I'm a funny guy."

She grinned "I know...you thought I was pregnant. Can you imagine?"

"I'm actually trying really hard not to."

She chuckled and leant forwards towards his chest, where she rested her cheek and looked out over the grounds, the lake shimmering in the moonlight and the vast mountain range. Somehow, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head, she knew the clocks had ticked midnight. It may have been the fact fireworks of every colour and shape illuminated the sky, set off by three figures that Rose could just about make out by the boathouse. She recognised the Fireworks as ones from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and knew that many fireworks would have been incredibly expensive, if you didn't personally know the owner. Therefore, it wasn't hard for her to recognise the three figures as Lorcan, Lysander and Lily.

"Scorpius?" Rose said softly.

"Yeah?"

She paused for a minute "I love you."

He quickly remembered that it'd been a whole year since the first time he'd ever told her that and just as suddenly, he realised they hadn't actually said it yet, since they'd gotten back together.

He looked down at her and smiled, knowing that they'd come a full circle and it was about time he said it back "I love you too, Rose Weasley...more than you can possibly imagine."

"Thank Merlin for that." She grinned, and he was surprised that she could remember this much of a conversation that took place twelve months previously.

"Happy New Year, beautiful." He played along, and she laughed softly, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He'd got her back. Somehow, he'd got her trust again and he was going to do everything n his power to keep it. As usual, Lily Luna Potter had been absolutely, one hundred percent, correct.

X

Few days early, but Happy New Year!


	26. Night, Al

Quickly, the winter nights turned to warmer evenings. The trees in the forest defrosted and the snow covering the grounds melted, making room for the first buds of spring to poke out of the grass. Not that the seventh and fifth years had much time to enjoy this, they were busy cramming in as much revision as humanly possible around Quidditch, eating, and occasionally sleeping. Before they knew it, Easter was upon them.

"Rose!" Her cousin's voice echoed across the train station as she climbed off the Hogwarts Express.

"Jamesie." She turned to him and smiled sarcastically "How's it going?"

"Cracking, thanks." He winked and hugged her as Fred appeared behind him.

"Where's my sister? She took my jumper with her after summer and I've not seen her since to get it back the little – oh, Malfoy, hi! I see you used the love potion then, Rose?"

Rose rolled her eyes and Scorpius laughed "Love potion, eh?"

"Ignore him."

"Honest..." He said knowledgably, "What you're feeling is from a bottle."

Scorpius laughed and Rose rolled her eyes as Roxanne strolled towards them, "Hi Freddie."

"Roxanne! You took my jumper – my _favourite_ jumper!"

"Oops, slipped my mind." She smirked, rooting in her bag for something.

"And the twenty seven owls I sent you, asking for it back?"

She looked at him innocently "Mislaid."

Fred crossed his arms and continued to argue as Lily and Lorcan joined the group.

"Mum not here?" She asked.

"Does it look like she's here, Lily?"

She observed the train station for a minute "Negative."

James rolled his eyes and Lorcan smiled at her.

"Right, I'll see you soon then." She looked at him and Rose was sure she saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes.

He rolled his own eyes, smiling and bent down, kissing her lightly on the lips "Really soon."

James pulled a face "I might have to kick drop you in a minute, Lovegood."

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Albus asked cheerfully and Lily kicked his shin hard before turning around to continue her conversation.

Lucy and Lysander appeared next, laughing at a joke nobody else had heard.

"_Why_," complained James "Is Hugo always last?"

But the answer came in a form that none of them, except perhaps Lily, were expecting. He walked off the train, holding hands with a smallish girl wearing a navy jumper and jeans. She had light green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulders.

"Everybody," Hugo grinned "This is Steph – my girlfriend."

Steph smiled and Rose stared.

"You're going out with my little brother?"

Scorpius bit back a smile as she laughed "Yeah, I am."

"_Why_?"

"Alright, that's enough from you." Hugo said, stepping in front of his sister and kissing Steph on the cheek "Have a good holiday."

She laughed "You too – bye everybody!"

As she walked away into the crowd, Rose turned on her brother "You've got a _girlfriend_!"

"Yes." He said, beginning to walk back to the muggle section of Kings Cross.

"A girlfriend."

"You have a boyfriend." He pointed out, gesturing to Scorpius "Are you coming home with us, by the way?" He asked, waving a goodbye to the Lovegood twins who were heading off in the opposite direction.

Scorpius shook his head as they walked onto the muggle Platform "Nope, actually I'm going this way..."

Rose opened her mouth but he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her, before looking up and grinning at her relatives "See you all soon."

Rose shook her head in amusement as he winked at her and wandered off around the corner.

Hugo chuckled "I really quite like him."

"_You have a girlfriend?"_

The sixteen year old rolled his eyes, ignoring his sister completely.

X

"Oh, Albus."

"Yes, Rose?"

"Oh, Albus." She said simply, stretching out on the bed that was her favourite thing in her cousin's house, including her cousins.

Albus' stood against the wall, smirking as he watched her stretch out on the huge wooden bed. When Lily was born, Albus had been moved out of his bedroom and into the attic so that his Mum and Dad didn't have to climb a flight every night in order to feed their baby when she cried. Harry and Ginny took the bedroom on the landing, beside Teddy's room, and Albus (much to James' displeasure) was moved into the attic – the largest room. The top of the staircase opened up into the middle of the room and on the left was Albus' working space; his wooden desk was neatly organised but the floor was covered in school books of all different sizes and colours. His trunk lay open on the floor, revealing a bag of washing and some owl treats. The right hand side housed the massive, squashy bed, some drawers with photographs on them, a bookshelf and a door leading to the cream bathroom.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." Rose said simply, pulling the duvet up around her neck and closing her eyes "And I'm never, ever leaving."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I couldn't care less."

He chuckled and wandered over to the desk, sat down, picked up a text book from the floor and began to read as his cousin fell asleep.

Two hours later, Rose woke up and looked out of the window with a frown on her face.

"What's up?" Albus muttered, scribbling down some notes on Goblin Rebellion.

She sighed "It's still daylight."

"So?"

"So, I have to leave this bed before I can get back into it tonight."

"You're not sleeping."

"Yes, I am." She leant forwards, ducking underneath a beam and opened the window "Ginny?"

Her Aunt looked up from the garden at the shout "Yeah?"

"Am I alright to sleep tonight?"

Ginny shrugged "Don't see why not, let your Mum know."

Rose grinned "Cheers." Then she turned to Albus "I'm sleeping tonight."

"Not in that bed, you're not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Rose, you have no idea how much you _kick_ in your sleep."

"You've not slept in the same bed as me for about six years – since we went camping with George and we were eleven then – so that's actually it's been seven years. _Seven_ years."

Albus looked up "I've been recovering since."

"From what?"

"The bruises you left on the right hand side of my body."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever. I do _not_ kick."

"Okay then, but if I get bruises then-"

"Sleep in James' room."

"No, it still smells of burning."

"Didn't he do that, like...three years ago?"

"Yep – it was a big fire."

"I remember. What about Teddy's room – or Vic's?"

Despite the fact the pale blue room with its white wooden wardrobes and pictures of the family was actually a spare room, the whole family thought of it as Victoire's. It may have been that she practically lived there, growing up with Teddy. It may have been that the pictures were of her with her cousins, or maybe even that somehow, you could still sense her, despite the fact she'd not slept in there for several years.

"Teddy and Victoire have had sex in those rooms." He said simply.

Rose grimaced and examined the sheets of Albus' bed.

He laughed "Don't worry, I haven't slept with anybody in _that _bed."

"What do you mean by _that_ bed. Which bed _have _you slept with somebody in?"

He raised an eyebrow "I'm not going to tell you that Rose, because it's out of my comfort zone...and also slightly disturbing."

"Oh tell me, Albus...or I'll never be able to look at this house in the same way again."

He laughed "I'm joking, I've never slept with anybody in this house at all...do you not think Lily would know?"

Rose shrugged "Fair point. I'm very relieved."

He laughed "Food?"

"Let's go."

X

It was dark outside, the stars twinkling as Rose and Albus climbed into bed. Albus had made a bed on the wooden floor of quilts and pillows that he wrapped himself up inside, as Rose spread out on the double bed.

"You're welcome to come and sleep in here; it's your own choice to sleep on the floor."

"And wake up paralysed?"

"Scorpius has never complained."

Albus shrugged "I'm being safe."

"Is that what you say to all the girls?"

Albus threw a cushion at her head and she caught it, laughing. "So Al, who's the latest one?"

"Latest what?"

"Woman in your life."

"You know Stacey Chorlton?"

Rose wrinkled her nose at the thought of the tacky, blonde Ravenclaw "Yeah?"

"Not her."

Rose let out a sigh of relief "Thank Merlin for that. Who then?"

"I don't know, really. I've been out with a fair few of Hogwarts' women and now I'm...well, not to sound like James or anything but I'm kind of bored."

"Maybe you should try dating muggles."

"Granddad would love that." He laughed.

"Or you could get Dominique to introduce you to some French girls."

He coughed slightly "Can you imagine my Mum's face?"

"Why is it she hates the French?"

Albus frowned "I'm not sure really, but I'm betting t has something to do with Fleur."

"They get on though, it's just..."

"Forced?"

Rose laughed "Yeah, I suppose so."

"I've missed this." Albus smiled.

Rose sighed "I know. Me too. We should do it more often."

"And you can sleep on the floor."

"Or not."

"Night Rosie."

"Night Al."

X


	27. Barbeque

Scorpius Malfoy glanced at his reflection in the large mirror behind him front door. He hadn't had his hair cut for a while, so it was sticking up slightly at the back. He shrugged and reached for the door handle.

"You must really like her, Mr Malfoy."

Scorpius turned and looked at Alia. A wisp of dark hair fell across her face and she stared at him.

"What?"

"You have changed. You've...broken away from the family. I didn't think it was possible with a family like this, but you did it."

He leant against the door frame "I'm not sure I follow you."

"Look at yourself in the mirror. Do you look like a Malfoy? You're wearing _jeans_."

Scorpius shrugged "They're black."

She smiled "They're jeans. You've let your hair grow and you no longer feel the need to keep everybody out. This girl...she didn't seem so special."

Scorpius smiled slightly and opened the door "She is. Trust me."

Alia shrugged and began to polish the impressive mirror "She must be."

He left the house slightly confused – after all, he'd never heard Alia utter more than three words at a time before.

He apparated half way down his drive and arrived on a familiar dirt path.

"Took your time." A different girl's voice cut through the still air and Scorpius chuckled, turning round. Rose walked up to him, her hips swaying slightly. "You're depriving me of all the alcohol I'm going to consume."

"I was distracted by Alia." He shrugged "Who knew maids could be so sexy?"

Rose slapped his arm and he wrapped his arms around her middle and squeezed her, chuckling.

"Not funny, Scorpius."

He kissed her neck "Sorry."

"I don't accept it."

He smiled "I love you."

She crossed her arms.

"I'd rather do you than my maid."

"Not good enough."

In one fluid motion, he span her around and dipped her quickly, an arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Rose." His grey eyes danced with amusement "I love you."

Rose softened as his lips pressed against hers gently, and then he kissed her properly, their lips moving hungrily.

"Oh Merlin." He muttered straightening up.

"What's up?"

"I – err, I forgot how good you were at that."

She frowned "What?"

"Well, you see, Rose, when a woman kisses a man like that it has certain effects on his body that he really can't control and they-" He paused as she cackled "Can be quite embarrassing."

She stood in front of him, forcing him into a sudden stop and smiled, placing a hand on his chest. She lowered it down, painfully slowly and then stopped just above his belt hook. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as she tugged on it.

"Stop it now Rose or I will honestly just have to shag you right here."

She laughed and removed her hand "Sorry."

He gave her a dirty look and she took his hand and began to chatter on, taking his mind off the problem in his trousers.

X

As the Potter's barbeque went on, everybody got more and more intoxicated. Scorpius watched as Albus had a drinking competition with his brother and failed miserably – throwing up after his seventh shot of a fiery red liquid. James then went on to challenge his Mother, Uncle Charlie, Fred, Louis and Victoire – to whom, and much to his displeasure, he finally lost.

Towards the end of the evening, the garden was lit with orange sunlight and Scorpius found himself stood behind Rose, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder as she talked to Molly Weasley the second.

"Lucy is an absolute disgrace, Rose. I'm really concerned about her and nobody seems to be listening. Look at her!"

Rose turned and grinned at Lucy, who was leaning against the back door with a bottle of something or other in her hand and a smile on her face as she talked to a boy whose family Ginny had invited. The boy was laughing at whatever she was saying, looking at her like Christmas had come early.

"She's a disgrace! She's going off the rails! He's _at least_ eighteen and she's _drinking _with him!"

Rose laughed "Oh, calm down, Moll. I'm sure he has nothing but good intentions for her. Besides, she has had boyfriends before, you know."

Molly's face whitened, her curly red hair sticking out comically "Really? She's been having _sex_? Was she being safe?"

Rose rolled her eyes "She's had a boyfriend but I don't know what she's been doing, Moll. She's obviously not pregnant though. Really, you should just let your hair down."

Teddy Lupin turned when he heard this and laughed. "Be realistic, Rosie."

Scorpius laughed and Molly fumed "_Just_ because I don't have to be absolutely intoxicated to have a good time, does not mean that-"

"Molly." Teddy said "I can't remember the last time I saw you laugh or joke about anything, so you probably _do_ need to have a drink – you certainly can't manage to have fun without one."

Lorcan Lovegood bounded up and grinned "I heard this conversation and thought it'd be a fun one to participate in. Perhaps a boy, Molly? Have you ever had sex?"

Molly blushed bright Scarlet "Lorcan! That is...that is _so_ inappropriate. You're barely even sixteen yourself and-"

"Oh, I'm just messing with you. What's that guy called that was here at New Year the Christmas before last?"

"He was just a friend, I don't -"

"Sheldon, wasn't it? The one with glasses – he worked in the Ministry I think."

"Who did?" Victoire asked, joining in the conversation. Her silvery blonde hair glowed in the evening sun and Teddy wrapped a hand around her waist and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Sheldon, apparently." Scorpius said, with a raised eyebrow.

Victoire laughed "Oh, that guy! I remember him, the one with the glasses?"

"Were you together?" Rose asked "I missed that party, I was at Scorpius'."

"We were not-" Molly looked very flustered "_Together. _He is a friend from work who has no interest in that sort of business."

"Is he gay?" Lorcan asked.

"No, he is not gay!"

"Then I can assure you he has an awful lot of interest in _that sort of business_." He said, as all the males in the group nodded wisely.

"Well he doesn't-"

"Guys drop it." The cool voice danced through the air and everybody turned to see Lily stood behind Lorcan, her face slightly amused but serious. "Moll, will you go and fill my glass up please – it's lemonade."

Molly nodded, took the glass and walked away quickly.

"What did you do that for?" Victoire asked "It was fun!"

Lily shook her head in amusement "You're all horrible people – you do know that?"

"Yup." Said Rose.

"Well, just leave her alone, she doesn't need to tell you anything she doesn't want to." Her eyes were sincere but her voice held a hint of something different.

"You know something!" Victoire shouted.

Lily chuckled "Do any of you recall seeing them at New Year?"

"Yeah," Teddy said "I was talking to the guy – Sheldon – at about half eleven and then-"

"After that."

He shrugged, his Turquoise hair sticking out at odd angles "No, actually."

Lily laughed "Exactly. They went off to kiss somewhere that you nosy bastards couldn't see."

"You saw." Rose pointed out.

Lily winked "I see _everything_."

Molly returned, still slightly pink, and Lily took the drink with a 'thanks' and wandered away, smiling.

"Right, Vicky!" Aloud voice echoed over the yard "Let's go again!"

Victoire turned and laughed at James as he stumbled over "I bet I can win."

"Not going to happen so let's not bother."

He argued back and Rose took Scorpius' hand and led him out of the garden, unnoticed. She pulled him across the grassy stretch of field behind Harry's house and into the shelter of the orchard.

"Hi." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Scorpius chuckled quietly and kissed her, his arms around her waist. Suddenly, the kiss changed and Rose was putting in so much enthusiasm in that she managed to knock them both over.

Giggling, she rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky that was turning a deep blue.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You know...well...what do you think about marriage?"

"Are you proposing, Malfoy? Because I'm pretty sure my Dad would have something to say about that..."

He rolled his eyes and she laughed "I don't know. I want to get married one day, to somebody who...who can argue with me and shut me up but can also make me laugh and is _really_ good in bed."

Scorpius rolled towards her and smiled smugly "Somebody like me then?"

She smirked "I suppose so."

He winked and kissed her.

X


	28. Happy Birthday Rosie

Rose opened her eyes and looked up, to see Scorpius leaning against the cupboard opposite the white steel bed, a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, looking around their bedroom. It was painted cream with wooden highlights, such as the door, the cupboards, the photo frames and the two wardrobes.

He raised his eyebrows, smiling "Happy birthday."

They'd lived in the house for two years, pretty much since they'd left Hogwarts. It was a completely random house, in the middle of nowhere, but they were happy with each other's company – besides, their family and friends were only a few fireplaces away.

She grinned, realising that she was twenty one. "Will you make me breakfast?"

He rolled his eyes "Fine. Get up though, I want to show you something."

She moved the white quilt off her and climbed out of bed as Scorpius disappeared out of the door. Sunlight lit up the bathroom as she brushed her teeth and pulled on some clothes.

Scorpius looked up from the frying pan as Rose appeared in the kitchen. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, loose curls framing her face. She was wearing denim shorts with a white t-shirt and a faded blue zip-up hoody that belonged to him. She wasn't dressed up, but Scorpius was fairly certain he'd never seen her look more beautiful.

She took a seat at the wooden kitchen table and ate her breakfast, not talking much. When she'd finished, she leant back and crossed her arms "Right, where are they Malfoy?"

Scorpius looked up innocently "What?"

"My presents." She frowned.

He nodded "Oh, yeah...I forgot about those."

Rose whacked his arm hard and he chuckled, standing up and walking to the cupboard under the sink, from which he pulled out several wrapped parcels that floated to the table and dropped down in front of her.

She smiled happily at him and Scorpius winked, leaning back on his own chair and waiting nervously.

When she'd got through the large presents witch many squeals of delight, she came to the smallest – a little square wrapped in silver paper with a red bow.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" She asked looking up.

"Open that and you'll find out."

She shrugged and unwrapped the little parcel, her eyes falling on a black velvet box. She glanced at Scorpius, who was biting his lip, before opening it, revealing a slim silver ring with a single sparkling diamond in the centre.

Rose looked up, her heart beating against her rib cage. He smiled nervously.

"Right, well...You're the only person in the whole world who I've ever been in love with and the only person in the world who has managed to break down everything I have to in order to get to know me. You know me better than anybody else so you must know how much you mean to me. So, Rose Weasley," He took a deep breath "Will you marry me?"

Rose stared at him for a moment, before pulling herself up onto the table and crawling across, grabbing his shirt and kissing him forcefully.

"Yes," She laughed, panting slightly "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Scorpius chuckled and looked up at her, smiling "I love you."

"I love you too, now help me get this ring on."

X

"Married?" Ron Weasley stared at his future son in law, with a gobsmacked expression as Hermione flapped her arms around, her and Ginny squealing like a pair of twelve year old girls.

"Yes, Dad. That's generally what is meant by the term 'engaged'."

"Rose." Scorpius warned.

"Shut up, Scorpius."

"Oh, charming." He said, catching the eye of Albus and grinning.

"Ron they're going to get marred whether you approve or not so..." Al said, walking up and smiling "Congrats, guys."

Rose hugged her cousin "Thanks, Al. I'm glad _you_ approve."

"Shut up Albus." Ron looked at Scorpius "Look, I've avoided a reunion with your Father for a very long time. I'm going to have to see him now though, aren't I?"

Scorpius shrugged "I'm afraid so."

Ron rubbed his temples "this is not good. This is _really_ not good. Hermione...what do you have to say?"

"Ronald, get a grip. I've already said I think it's great news."

"Oh my god...this is going to be expensive." Ron muttered to himself "I'm paying for my daughter to marry a bloody Malfoy."

Rose chuckled, turning to her cousin who was sat on the sofa with her legs crossed.

Lily spoke before Rose even opened her mouth "Of course I'll be a bridesmaid."

She laughed "You're good, Potter."

Lily smirked "I didn't get an Outstanding in divination for _looking_ at Trelawney."

"Oh, Merlin - remember Trelawney, Harry?" Ron shouted "Can we invite her to the wedding? It might brighten things up a bit; you know - a few death threats."

"No way." Hermione said, before catching the boy's eyes and smiling at a joke long forgotten.

X

The next few months were filled with plans, preparations and shopping trips.

"I like blue." Said Teddy, and Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Of course you like blue – you _are_ blue."

"I'm not having blue flowers." Rose said, leaning over the breakfast bar.

"We had blue flowers, didn't we, Vic?"

Victoire laughed walked up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist "We had blue flowers because they had to match the man I was marrying – not because it's my favourite colour."

"It is her favourite colour, you know." He told Rose "Always has been – she talks in her sleep."

Victoire blushed and Teddy kissed her while Rose watched and prayed that she and Scorpius would be this happy after five years of marriage.

"Scarlet, Rose. And you will be." A voice sounded from the doorway and Rose looked up to see Lily leaning against the wall, a broomstick n her left hand.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"What?" She asked innocently, crossing the living room and walking into the kitchen.

"Reading my mind." Rose said, and then looked at her cousin and laughed "What should be scarlet?"

"Oh!" Victoire said suddenly "Yes!"

Lily nodded smugly "The flowers, Rosie."

"I wanted them to suit the dresses though and-"

"I suit red...I'm not ginger." Lily reminded her.

Rose looked at her cousin, realising for the first time in her life that her hair wasn't the same as Ginny's...it was a darker shade of red – not the Weasley red.

"You have your Grandmother's hair." She said quietly "I've seen the pictures but...I've never realised."

"Nobody does." Lily smiled "So, Scarlet?"

"Scarlet it is." Rose said numbly, shocked at how blind she'd been.

"I'm not wearing red." Teddy said, shaking his head and turning his hair scarlet "Doesn't suit me."

"You won't even be invited to this wedding in a minute, Theodore." Rose said, smiling slightly.

Teddy hit her on the head and Victoire laughed.

"You're such a pair of idiots."

"They are." Lily agreed.

"Shut up, Potter." Teddy winked and then pulled Victoire out of the room, before Lily could hex him to death.

"What?" Rose asked, watching Lily look after Vic and Teddy with a strange expression on her face "What is it?"

"I think...I think she might be pregnant."

Rose's eyes widened "What – really?"

"I have a...feeling."

"Then she's probably pregnant." Rose concluded "Do you think she knows?"

"No, she'd be panicking."

Rose nodded "You're right."

"Always am." Lily smiled as the back door opened and Scorpius walked in.

"Made a decision, yet?" He asked, dropping a few bags onto the kitchen table and walking up to teh two women.

"Scarlet." Rose said, "We're going with red."

"Gryffindor all the way – my family will just _love_ that." He winked and Rose chuckled.

"We could hardly have green – think how awful Lily would look."

"Fair point. As maid of honour, by the way," He turned to Lily "You're going to have to dance with the best man."

"Who's your best man?" Her brown eyes sparkled.

Scorpius winced "Tom."

The change in her emotions was apparent, as all anticipation of dancing with a mysterious and handsome man disappeared from her face "Lorcan is going to _love_ that."

"Pretty please?"

"If he promises to keep his gaze on my face and not my chest...fine. If his eyes go any lower than my neck, though Scorpius, I _will_ break him into small pieces."

Scorpius' eyes widened "Yes! Thank you! You're amazing!" He jumped over the breakfast bar and hugged her "Thank you."

"You owe me."

"I know."

She smiled "Good."

"Right, Rose." Scorpius said "We're going out."

"What?"

"Out. For dinner. We've not been on a date for...actually, I don't think we've ever been on a proper date."

"I'm not the dating type."

"Well you're going to have to be because I'm bored and I miss you. Come on, get your coat, I'm hungry."

She laughed and let him pull her out of the door, as Lily watched and smiled.

Scorpius apparated them to a small village, and Rose laughed "Here?"

"Sure...memories, and all that."

They walked into the cafe and sat in the familiar window seat of Casu de Sole, and after a few minutes, Julia turned up. Her hair was as crazy as ever and her smile just as radiant.

"Hey guys, it's been so long!"

"It has," Rose agreed.

"We have some news..." Scorpius grinned, and Rose held out her hand.

"Oh Merlin! Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin!" she squealed, ignoring the bemused looks from many other muggles in the room. "Oh, I knew she was special, didn't I say she was special?"

"You said she was special." Scorpius laughed.

"Right, I'll get you two strawberry milkshakes on me."

"Julia?" Scorpius shouted across the cafe, as she bustled off.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you want to come?"

And then her eyes welled up as she looked across her cafe at the only person who'd ever come close to being a child to her.

X

I'm sorry it's been so long but I've had exams and things and I didn't know what to write...but here you are! I'm making this a thirty chapter story, because any more than that and I get bored...so please review :)


	29. Red and Green

Albus woke up that morning at half past six and got changed into some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt before heading to the kitchen.

Rose and Lily were sat on opposite sides of the breakfast bar, both with their hair done – Lily's was wavy, falling down her back with a scarlet butterfly clip holding a small plait at the back. Rose's was done in magnificent curls that enhanced the many shades of brown.

"Happy wedding day, Rosie." Albus smiled, hugging his cousin.

"Thanks, Al." She smiled in return, biting into a piece of toast.

"Excited?"

"Slightly." She replied, smirking.

"Al," Lily said "Will you please make sure Scorpius gets there on time – I don't trust Tom, he's useless."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Rose waved her hand in the air "Scorpius isn't useless, he's, like, super organised. No, I need _you_ to make sure Teddy and James get there on time."

Albus chuckled "Right then...pass me some toast please."

"How do you two manage to share an apartment with each other?" Rose asked, incredulously "If me and Hugo tried...we'd end up killing each other."

Lily smirked "Rose, if either of us tried living with James again then I'm pretty sure _he'd_ end up dead, too. I don't know...Me and Al just get on. Or irritate each other less – James bugs me."

"James bugs everybody." Albus laughed.

Rose shrugged "Fair point."

"You don't understand it until you've lived with him for eighteen years...seriously." Albus said "It's awful."

She chuckled as Lily put the plates in the dishwasher and began to apply her make-up.

X

James and Albus Potter were stood with Teddy Lupin and Fred Weasley outside the burrow.

"Seriously, how many of your lot have got married here?" Teddy asked, watching as several wizards in purple robes made final adjustments to the pearlescent marquee that stood glistening in the morning sunshine.

"Oh, I don't know – Bill and Fleur were the first, weren't they? Then Harry and Gin...then Ron and Hermione, then mum and Dad...And didn't Percy get married here?"

"No, they got married in the muggle church." Teddy answered.

"Odd." Fred commented.

"Angelina's a muggle born, though. She wanted her Mum and Dad there." Albus said.

"Oh." He shrugged "Then you and Vic – that was a good day."

"That was a great day." He agreed.

"I pulled fifteen girls that day – it was great."

Teddy and Fred laughed, while Albus rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." He smirked.

James punched him lightly on the shoulder as the purple clad wizards disappeared. Rose and Scorpius were to get married under the large oak tree at the top of a slight incline, while the guests sat at the bottom on elaborate silver chairs. The marquee where dancing and the reception would be taking place was to the left, with red roses growing around it.

"It's nice." James said "He's nice. I'm glad she's found somebody nice."

Fred smirked "I'm surprised she's found anybody at all – I wouldn't marry her."

Albus laughed "Well that's a relief – you _are_ cousins."

Teddy smiled "I know what he means...she's far too...I don't know...what's the word?"

Albus sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face "She's _Rose_."

"Exactly," Said the other three men "Exactly."

x

Guests began to arrive, and Teddy, Albus, James and Fred showed them to their seats. All four were wearing black dress robes with scarlet accents, such as the lining and the rose in their top pocket.

Scorpius arrived, looking collected but slightly nervous. He smiled at Albus who grinned back and then made his way to the front, while Draco Malfoy eyed the garden suspiciously, as if all the things in his company that he'd ever insulted were about to jump out and kill him.

Eventually, a rendition of trumpet voluntary came from a magical organ (played by Louis) and Roxanne, Lucy and Dominique walked up the Isle in identical dresses. The fabric was soft and came just above their knees. The dresses were tight at the waist but the skirts flowed outwards, making them all look like elegant ballerinas. Luckily, none of them actually had the Weasley hair.

Lily came next, in the same dress but with a bouquet of white roses. Anybody could have seen the expression on Lorcan Lovegood's face, but only Lily was looking. He winked at her and she grinned back, before taking her place with the rest of the bridesmaids.

Suddenly, the music melted into a piece nobody recognised but described what was about to happen. The piece had trills and accidentals, swapping from major to minor. The piece was filled with staccatos, the dynamics changing from almost silent to warm and loud. This piece of music described the person who was about to appear.

She appeared, holding onto Ron's arm. Her ivory dress was also tight at the waist, where it flowed out into a delicate silk. She carried scarlet roses and her shoes were a startling red. She met Scorpius' gaze and they both grinned at each other, the humour of it all causing her to bite her lip in an attempt to stop from laughing.

"Scorpius." She muttered, as her hand was passed onto his "We're getting _married_."

"I _know." _He smirked "I didn't think it would be this funny."

She stared straight ahead, avoiding his gaze so he wouldn't make her laugh and the service began.

X

"Right, right, right..." Ron tapped his glass "I think it's time I made a speech."

Rose rolled her eyes and leant backwards on her chair as Scorpius laughed.

"I'm not going to lie - when Rose first told me she was going out with Scorpius here, I wasn't too impressed. Now, as I'm sure a few of you know, our Rosie has had her fair share of boyfriends in the past - so I assumed she'd grown out of this one like she did the other three million-"Rose threw a napkin at her father's head and he grinned "Sorry Sweetheart – but we have to be truthful about these things. I thought she'd grown out of him, but the change in her – well, even I couldn't ignore it. Instead of coming home in an okay mood and disappearing to her room, she'd get in smiling, telling us stories of what he'd said. She was happy – and he was making her happy. Course, they've had their arguments, but Scorpius, I'm glad you found her. So, everybody please – to Scorpius and Rose – Mr and Mrs" He winced "Malfoy."

Rose laughed as the people dotted around the burrow's garden toasted them. Albus was the next one to stand, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hello everybody, I'm Albus – Rose's cousin. When she asked me to say something, I really didn't know what, so I'm just going to be truthful about it. Rose is, and always has been, my best friend. So, as you can imagine, it's going to be pretty hard to give her up to a Slytherin." People chuckled and he smiled "I was in the same year as them both as Hogwarts. I've known them separately and I've known them together and I can safely say that this is the only exception of red and green working together that I've ever encountered. Possibly, because Scorpius is the only person in the world who has any form of control over her, perhaps because they're both as rebellious as each other or maybe just because they're supposed to work – maybe they're supposed to be together. Whichever, I'm glad they are. To Scorpius and Rose, everybody."

There was another toast and then a small cough, and Draco stood. "I'm the last one before your deserts, I promise." He smiled at Scorpius and Rose and then looked across the grounds "When Scorpius was a little boy, I would constantly compare him to me. I would be told by everybody how much we looked like each other and I wasn't surprised when he was put in Slytherin. However, growing up, he changed. He made friends and had girlfriends and laughed – something I didn't do a whole lot of at that age. I was kind of worried, wondering what was going on because he was starting to act so differently to the way I had at that age. It wasn't until he came home one Christmas, though, and told me that he had a new girlfriend, and she was the daughter of a Weasley, that I finally realised that we aren't the same person. Scorpius may look like me, he may have my temper and my brilliant charm-" He smirked and a few witches nudged each other "But he isn't me – he never has been. And for that, I'm proud of him. I'm also proud of Rose, who somehow managed to turn him into a half decent human being. Thank you for that, by the way. So, for one final time – Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

As people toasted, Scorpius stood up and did something he hadn't done for a very long time – he hugged him Father. Slightly taken aback, Draco returned the gesture, feeling happier than he had for many years.

"I like her, you know." He said "She really is the one for you."

"I know, Dad." He smiled "I know."

X

"Rose." Ginny said softly "Erm..."

"What?"

Everybody was dancing, apart from one man who was looking out over the fields with his back to the group. His dark hair was sticking up at odd angles, tinted slightly red with the setting sun. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his head was slightly tilted to one side.

Rose nodded to her aunt and crossed the group, not stopping until she was beside him "Nice night. It's lucky."

Albus smiled slightly "You always have been."

She rested her head on his shoulder, reaching for his hand "Thank you, Albus."

"For what?"

She shrugged "For everything. For growing up with me, for sticking with me, for putting up with me, for looking after me, for controlling me, for being the only person in the world who's opinion actually mattered, for being the bestest best friend anybody could want...for everything."

"Bestest isn't a word."

"You are though." She squeezed his hand "I mean it."

"So did I, this afternoon. You're supposed to be together. I'm glad you found him."

Rose smiled "Me too."

"Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know. Despite how irritating you can be and how much you piss me off. You're honestly my best friend."

"As are you, and you're the bestest one _ever_."

He chuckled and hugged her, as if he would never see her again "Don't stay away Rose, I miss you."

"I won't." She kissed his cheek and smiled "I love you too."

X

"Mm..." Scorpius muttered into Rose's neck later that night, encircling her waist with his arms from behind and clutching the black fabric of her dress "Guess what?"

Rose turned, a smirk on her face "You want to have sex?"

The balcony in Las Vegas was warm, the American breeze refreshing.

"Actually," He tilted his head "I was going to tell you how much I love you, but sex works for me."

Rose chuckled, then pouted "I thought we were going to go and cheat a casino out of all their money."

He laughed "We have a whole week for that."

She pulled him through the balcony doors by his shirt and smiled up at him "You know, Scorpius, it's muggle tradition that a man and woman don't sleep together on their wedding night."

His eyes widened "What? Really?"

She laughed "No."

He pushed her onto the bed and dropped on top of her "What was your something old?"

She touched the gem around her neck "Grandma's necklace."

"New?"

She gestured to the matching diamonds in her ears "Wedding gift of Victoire."

"Borrowed?"

"The garter that you removed with your teeth before we left was Ginny's."

"And blue?"

Victoire smiled "Take a guess at what colour underwear I have on."

He grinned and kissed her, wrapping an arms around her back and undoing her bra with one touch. She wrapped a tanned leg around his waist and flipped herself over, so she was straddling him.

"Feeling energetic tonight, are we?" He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled, leaning down to kiss him.

X

So, the next chapter will be the last one. I'm not completely sure what to put in it, so any ideas would be grateful :-)


	30. I Love You So Much

The night was dark, the breeze cool. Rose crossed the quiet street, feeling the crunch of autumn leaves under her feet. When she got to the house, she pressed the top button beside the door and waited.

"Hello." Sad the voice breathlessly "Who is it?"

"Me."

"Rose." He sighed "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

He sighed again "Can't it wait? I'm slightly...busy."

"No I _need_ to talk to you. Or Lily...is she in?"

"No...I'll be down in a second."

The black door opened five minutes later, and Albus appeared. His hair was messier than usual and a few of his shirt buttons were undone. He wrapped a scarf around his neck and walked out into the cool November night.

"Sorry." Rose said, as they walked.

He shrugged "It's fine...she won't wake up for at least an hour – I put some of that potion Freddie came up with last week in her champagne."

Rose nodded, impressed.

"So what is it?" He asked, as they walked into the familiar cafe around the corner. It was warm and they took a seat at the back, out of earshot from everybody else.

"I'm...I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened momentarily "Oh, I see. Congratulations."

"You don't seem very surprised." She commented.

"I live with Lily."

"She knew?"

"She had an idea."

Rose remembered the conversation about Victoire in her Grandmother's kitchen, and the way the blonde haired beauty had announced her pregnancy the next month.

"When did she tell you this?"

"About two weeks ago."

Rose frowned "Two weeks ago? How could she-"

"She's Lily." He said calmly, before leaning around the table and waving to a waitress "Two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows, please."

The woman nodded and returned a few minutes later.

"Thanks." Albus winked at her and she smiled in return.

Rose kicked him under the table "You have a woman in your flat."

He chuckled "I know."

"Al?"

"Yup?"

"What should I do?"

Albus looked at her and then reached across the table to touch her hand "What's the matter?"

"We've barely been married a year. It's just all very...fast."

"Look." He sighed "Are you happy?"

"What?"

"With Scorpius...are you happy?"

"Yeah, course I am."

"And have you ever talked about having children?"

"Once...but we said we wanted them in the future."

He leant backwards "When was this?"

"Two or three months before we got married."

"That would be, like...a year and a half ago, then?"

"Something like that."

"You'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Scorpius." Albus replied, a small smile playing on his face.

X

Rose paced the house, her feet beginning to hurt. She shook her arms and jumped up and down on the spot, screaming softly and then jumping about five foot in the air when she turned to see her husband, leaning against the doorframe with a small smirk on his face.

"What's up, Rose?" He asked patiently, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What? Nothing!" She said quickly.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm a good liar." She protested softly, leaning her cheek against his chest.

"Not when it comes to things that actually matter...so what is it? Are you okay?"

Rose sighed, running a hand down the lapels of his suit "Please stay calm."

He frowned, his pale grey eyes glistening with concern "Are you okay?"

"I, well, yes...but I-"

"Rose." He said loudly "What's up?"

She looked up at him and sighed "I'm pregnant, Scorpius. I'm pregnant."

Scorpius pulled back, looked into her eyes and began to laugh.

"Scorpius!" Rose hissed, hitting his arm and sitting of the settee with her arms crossed "It's not funny!"

"Oh Merlin..." He chuckled, sitting beside her "I thought that you were dying or something! Oh, Rose..."

She pouted for a minute and then began to laugh along with him, until they were both lying on the sofa in hysterics.

Eventually, they regained some control and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We're going to be parents." She muttered.

Scorpius smirked and placed a hand on rose's lower stomach "I know...I'm going to be a _dad_."

Rose looked up and smiled "I'm so relieved that you're happy."

Scorpius looked at the only woman he'd ever honestly loved and kissed her forehead "Rose?"

"What?"

"I love you so much."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest "I know. I love you too."

And just like that, all the worry left her mind.

X

So, that's it! Thank you so much for reading this story...I really do mean it. Please tell me what you think and read the stuff I write in the future...Thanks :)


End file.
